


Being A Good Girl

by WestOrEast



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Rei is a happy D.O.G., living with Shinji. Things change, though, and she has to change along with them. And hopefully, Rei can learn how to adapt to those changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Being A Good Girl Ch. 1 **

  
The phone was ringing. Rei quickly hurried over to it, not wanting to wake up the rest of the apartment. While it was _very_ close to the proper time, it wasn’t yet, not quite. Therefore, Rei should do her best to make certain that peace and quiet was preserved for as long as possible.  
  
“Hello?” Rei asked quietly, picking the phone off of its cradle.  
  
“Good morning, Rei.”  
  
“Good morning, sir,” Rei said, automatically stiffening as she heard the voice of Gendo Ikari on the other end of the line.  
  
“How are you doing, Rei?”  
  
“Very well, sir,” Rei answered, the automatic answer coming to her lips without the need for thought.  
  
“And my son?”  
  
“He is in excellent health, and his grades are also excellent,” Rei said. “Additionally, he has either participated in or will participate in multiple social activities with his circle of friends. There have been no negative developments since your last call, sir.”  
  
“Hmh,” Gendo grunted. “Very well. You’ve been keeping to the proper routine?” It wasn’t a question.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Rei placidly replied. “As soon as we are done talking, I will wake him up. After which, I will assist him in preparing breakfast and ensure he arrives at school in a timely fashion. After that, I will procure the ingredients for tonight’s dinner. Once that is completed, I will attend to my own studies. I will also-“  
  
“Yes, that is fine, Rei,” Gendo said, breaking in. “I see you have things well in hand. Don’t let me keep you from them.” Rei nodded, just once. “Oh, one last thing. I’ll be sending you a memo in the next few days. Read it carefully, and carry the objectives out faithfully.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” How could Rei _not_ do such a thing?  
  
“Goodbye, Rei.”  
  
There was a click on the other end of the line. Rei immediately hung the phone up on its wall-mount and turned towards Shinji’s bedroom. She was right on time to wake him up.  
  
Slipping through the sliding door, Rei knelt down next to Shinji’s side. He was still sleeping, or at least trying to do so. A thin blanket covered his lower torso and upper thighs, and Rei lifted it off of him. She stared down at his body, before getting to work.  
  
Rei pulled down the boxers Shinji was wearing, revealing his cock. It had already started to stiffen, perhaps as a result of past wake-ups, or perhaps what was called morning wood. Rei didn’t care either way, so long as it made her job easier.  
  
Rei wrapped her fingers around Shinji’s cock and gently started stroking it. She shifted her attention to look at Shinji’s face. Yes, he was definitely trying to sleep, and was not actually asleep. She hoped that the phone call with his father hadn’t woken him up.  
  
“Good morning, Shinji,” Rei said, her voice as calm and even as it ever was. “It is seven o’clock, and it is time for you to get up.”  
  
Shinji moaned, his eyes not opening. Rei was not surprised. And she didn’t disapprove, either. It was… satisfying, in a certain way, to wake Shinji up like this.  
  
Shinji’s dick was hard by now. Rei leaned forward and licked Shinji’s lower head. Her tongue circled around the shaft, moving back and forth.  
  
Rei knew exactly what she was doing. She certainly had plenty of times to practice, since this was the way that Rei always woke Shinji up, if she had the chance to do so. Shinji had yet to complain.  
  
Rei kept on moving her hand up and down, stroking Shinji’s cock while her tongue tended to the upper part of his dick. Soon, his shaft was quite shiny, and Rei kept on going. While giving up on the job halfway _might_ get Shinji up, if for no other reason to ask why Rei had stopped, that wasn’t the sort of thing she would do. She was going to _complete_ her task in a proper and satisfactory manner, or she wasn’t even going to start it.  
  
There was a certain level of arousal growing inside of Rei. Her hips briefly twitched, before she forced them still. There was no need for her to act like that now. Especially since Shinji didn’t have the time to take care of Rei’s own arousal before he would have to leave for school. Instead, Rei was going to finish giving Shinji a blowjob, and then she was going to help him get ready for school. She would be turned on the entire time, but she was just going to have to deal with it.  
  
After all, it wasn’t as if Rei wasn’t often turned on. She dealt with her arousal on a constant basis, and she had several ways of handling it. The most enjoyable was to have sex with Shinji, of course. But there were other methods, from masturbation to denying herself.  
  
Rei planted some kisses along Shinji’s shaft, moving her head up and down, ensuring she covered every centimeter. And then she planted another two kisses on his balls. Over the night, he should have built up quite the substantial load, and Rei was interested in seeing just how heavy it was.  
  
Rei’s pussy quivered with arousal at that thought. She could feel a few drops forming, threatening to push out of her as she sucked Shinji off. And while Rei had a free hand, she didn’t even think to start masturbating while giving Shinji his morning blowjob. There would be time for that later.  
  
Rei thought it was time to take Shinji in her mouth. Opening wide, she lowered her lips around his dick, before slowly closing her mouth. She stopped once her lips were firmly wrapped around Shinji’s shaft.  
  
And then Rei started to move up and down, giving Shinji an excellent blowjob. Rei had no trouble with deepthroating, and Shinji’s dick easily slid into her throat as she lowered her head down, before raising it back up. Occasionally, Rei kept his cock there for several seconds, letting Shinji feel the effects of her neck muscles and tongue working together to stimulate his shaft.  
  
“Rei…” Shinji moaned, opening his eyes to look down at her.  
  
There was a very cute look on his face, one that Rei quite liked seeing. She stared up at him, her expression only changed due to how his penis distorted her lower face. Beyond that, there wasn’t the slightest difference in expression.  
  
Rei kept on sucking Shinji’s cock, easily moving her head up and down. It felt so _nice_ to tend to Shinji’s needs. Even the needs he didn’t know he had. Even the needs he would deny having. And Rei took care of them nonetheless, tending to Shinji’s cock with every bit of care and skill she had.  
  
Rei kept her gaze fixed on Shinji’s face. Occasionally, the boy would glance past her at her rear, but most of the time, he kept on staring at her face. Rei couldn’t blame him for looking at her butt. In fact, she wouldn’t have even seen that there could be a problem with him looking at parts of her naked body.  
  
Rei had slept naked, and hadn’t gotten dressed yet. There hadn’t been a need too, and there hadn’t been very much time, either. Especially not with Gendo Ikari’s phone call.  
  
And it wasn’t as if there was anyone in the apartment to object to Rei’s nakedness. Even with all their time spent together, her naked body still had quite the effect on Shinji. An effect so large, in fact, that when they were studying together, Rei was forced to wear clothes in order to ensure that Shinji’s mind was focused on his lessons.  
  
Right now, Rei thought that Shinji’s mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. And that was quite alright with her. She kept on tending to his cock, her mouth sliding up and down along his shaft. Her hands played with his balls, rolling them around in the palm of her hands and gently squeezing them.  
  
Shinji was starting to move around a bit, the arousal Rei was building up inside of him banishing sleep. His legs twitched, occasionally knocking against Rei’s own legs as she knelt in between his thighs. She could see how his hands were curling up into fists and then relaxing. And she could how his leanly muscled torso (gotten into that shape at Rei’s insistence, and for her viewing pleasure) was rising and falling as he breathed in and out.  
  
Rei was a good judge of how much stimulation Shinji could stand. She thought he was just minutes away from his orgasm. That thought helped stoke Rei’s own arousal. She _liked_ seeing Shinji cum. It was… satisfying to watch. And to feel. And, since she was giving him a blowjob, to taste.  
  
Rei kept up her efforts, fondling Shinji’s balls and stroking his shaft. She knew exactly what she needed to do to get him up and about. And she had another fifty-four seconds to do so, given how long he normally took to preform the various before-school chores.  
  
Rei managed to get Shinji to orgasm with seventeen seconds to spare. It came as no surprise to her when Shinji gasped, or when his cock twitched in her mouth. She just nodded a fraction of a centimeter, preparing herself for his load of semen.  
  
“Rei…” Shinji moaned, keeping his eyes fixed on her as he came. “Rei!”  
  
Rei returned his gaze, staring up at him calmly. She didn’t make the slightest effort to remove his dick from her mouth. She just let it rest there, her lips halfway down his shaft, and the tip of his head resting against her tongue. Her right hand lightly played with his balls, as her left squeezed down around the bottom portion of his shaft.  
  
Shinji twisted around underneath Rei as he came. His cock steadily pumped cum into Rei’s mouth, and she silently accepted it all. The salty, sticky semen spread across her tongue, filling up her mouth.  
  
Rei swallowed as Shinji kept on cumming. She could feel the hot semen traveling down her throat, before settling in her empty stomach. She kept her lips tightly sealed around Shinji’s cock, not letting a single drop of semen escape to drip down onto him or run down her chin.  
  
Finally, Shinji stopped cumming. But that didn’t mean that Rei was done. Now she had to clean him up.  
  
Even as Shinji’s cock slowly softened, Rei started licking. Her slender tongue sought out every droplet of cum that had been smeared on Shinji’s shaft and scooped it up. She kept on working, bobbing her head up and down and moving from side to side, making certain she didn’t miss any of Shinji’s semen. And every drop she collected, she swallowed.  
  
Finally, Rei was satisfied with the job she had done. She lifted her head up, letting Shinji’s cock escape from her lips. She looked down, just to make sure, and nodded in satisfaction, seeing that there was no cum left on it.  
  
Though there was still semen in her mouth. Rei’s tongue worked, licking it up from the roof of her mouth, along her teeth, anywhere the cum might have gone. She swallowed the remnants just as eagerly and easily as the rest of Shinji’s orgasm, before finally deciding that she had gotten all that she could. She ran her tongue along her mouth one last time before speaking.  
  
“Good morning, Shinji,” Rei said, once her mouth was clear. “It is time for you to get up and get ready for school.”  
  
Now that her oral ministrations had finished, Rei sat back on her heels, and placed her hands on her lap. Except for her nakedness, she looked quite calm and unperturbed. It was only if attention was paid to her nipples that a clue of what she might be feeling could be seen.  
  
“Right,” Shinji said, slowly levering himself up. “Thanks, Rei. Who was on the phone?”  
  
“Your father,” Rei said. “He wanted to know how well you were doing.”  
  
Several different emotions flashed across Shinji’s face, too quickly for Rei to identify them all. Finally, Shinji sighed and looked at the wall separating him from the phone.  
  
“Did you tell him I was doing good?”  
  
“I told him the truth,” Rei replied.  
  
“Did he like it?” Shinji asked, his voice tense. “Does he approve of what I’ve been doing?”  
  
“Yes,” Rei calmly answered; her eyes still fixed on Shinji’s face. “I believe you should shower, Shinji, if you are going to complete the usual morning tasks before school starts.”  
  
“Really?” Shinji asked, craning his head to look at the clock on one wall. “How late- gah! Right, Rei, thanks!”  
  
He quickly slipped past Rei and headed towards the bathroom. Rei knelt down and folded his futon, making it nice and precise. She didn’t _need_ to do that, but it would have mildly irritated her, knowing that it hadn’t been properly made. That done, she headed back out into the main body of the apartment. There was still quite a bit that needed to be done before Shinji left for school.

*******

And it all was done, and in time as well. And once Shinji left, Rei was left alone in the apartment. That wasn’t a problem. Long periods of isolation, so long as she had occasional time with Shinji or some others, wasn’t something Rei found onerous.  
  
What should she do first? Rei already knew the answer. Before she went to sleep last night, she had prepared a mental list of what needed to be done today, and in what order.  
  
And at the top of the list, was going shopping so that Shinji had the necessary ingredients for the meal he would make for the two of them tonight. After that, Rei’s own studies, at a rather different level and focus than Shinji’s. A break for lunch, and then more time spent learning. And finally, she would go to Shinji’s school to meet him, after which they would have two hours of free time before dinner preparations should begin.  
  
The list only existed in Rei’s head, but she was comforted by it nonetheless. Knowing what she needed to do and when she needed to do it, made life for Rei so much simpler. Especially since Shinji was not the type to prepare a list for her.  
  
Rei set to work. First, she would need the appropriate clothes for a trip to the grocery store. And once she had gotten properly dressed, her own day could begin.  
  
Well, getting dressed wasn’t the very first thing she needed to do. Rei was still mildly turned on from giving Shinji his wake-up blowjob. And that minor arousal could easily be turned into an actual orgasm, with just a few minutes of attention.  
  
Rei laid a towel down on the kitchen chair, before sitting down on it and leaning backwards. As her hands started to wander up and down her body, Rei closed her eyes, to better visualize the fantasy that was going to carry her through to her orgasm. Rei’s mind ran through a list of possible participants and scenarios, before settling on one of her favorites.  
  
Cupping her breast, Rei got to work.

  
*******

  
Once Rei had gotten dressed for the trip to the grocery store, she didn’t see a reason to change her clothing once she returned. Not if she was going to be stepping out again in a few hours anyway. Instead, she stayed like that for the rest of the day as she studied.  
  
And finally, it was time to go meet Shinji again. Rei felt herself perk up, though her face remained as calm as it ever was. She was glad she got to see Shinji again. She enjoyed their time together, with almost zero exceptions. Beyond their occasional fights when Rei wanted Shinji to do something that he very strongly didn’t want to do, they got along excellently. And Rei was _very_ glad for that. She was aware of multiple relations where things were not so harmonious, and both parties suffered for it.  
  
Before leaving the apartment, Rei checked herself to make certain that everything was in order. And it was. Both for the apartment and for herself. What little she needed was tucked into a pouch along the small of her back, and her apparel was in perfect condition. She was ready to meet Shinji at his school.  
  
It was a twenty-minute walk to Shinji’s school, and Rei took the time to appreciate the warmth of the air. It was nice to walk, even here in the city. Though it would be better if Shinji was here with her. Well, they would be coming back this way soon enough.  
  
As Rei got closer to the school, she started passing students. Several of them glanced at her, mostly due to her unusual hair and eye colors, she was sure. The other glances were due to them being hormonal and Rei being female.  
  
She paid no attention to any of them, though she was aware of every single glance and comment, even the ones not directed at her. With her senses, how couldn’t she be? But none of them were Shinji, or anyone associated with Shinji, so she simply didn’t care about them.  
  
Rei only started to care once she started walking along the thick concrete wall that marked the perimeter of the school. She could hear Shinji and his two main friends, Toji and Kensuke. Rei’s ears perked up, and she started listening to what they had to say.  
  
“I heard that they’re supposed to be putting on an exhibition soon,” Kensuke said, his voice quick and excited. “Let everyone in the city see what’s new, and you can enter raffles for a bunch of prizes. The grand winner even gets to be put on the waiting list for one!” A wistful note entered his voice. “Just think about it, your very own, state of the art, Domestic Guardian. Wouldn’t that be so cool?”  
  
“Eesh, what would you do with a new dog, anyway?” Toji asked. “You’se ain’t got enough room in your place for _you_.”  
  
“I could make it work, maybe put some stuff in storage,” Kensuke protested. “Hey, Shinji, you hear anything about? Come on, don’t be holding out on us?”  
  
“Huh, me?” Shinji stammered. “I don’t know anything about that. Why would I?”  
  
“Ah, come on,” Toji said with a chuckle. “With who your dad is? Don’t you know nothing about it?”  
  
“We don’t really talk,” Shinji said awkwardly. Rei kept on walking around the wall, listening as closely as she could for anything she might need to know. “Anyway, why would I need a new kind of dog?”  
  
Rei rounded the wall, and saw Shinji and his friends leaning against the wall in the shade it provided. For a second she thought about stopping to let them continue their conversation. But then she decided she wanted to spend time with Shinji, even if it meant his attention was divided from just her.  
  
“Yeah, you’re super lucky,” Kensuke said with a wistful tone as he adjusted his glasses. “I wish I had a dog that would come to pick me up every day.” He nudged Shinji and Rei could see his grin, even from here. “And do a whole lot more than walk, huh?”  
  
Shinji just stammered as he obviously tried to think of a reply. He was saved by Rei getting close enough for the three of them to notice. All three guys turned towards her.  
  
“And speaking of the dog herself,” Toji drawled. His gaze went to Rei’s face for a few seconds, before going down a bit. “Here she is.”  
  
“Hello Shinji, Toji, Kensuke,” Rei said. If she put a bit more warmth into the first name than the others, then that was her business. “I trust school went well?”  
  
“It was good,” Shinji said, stepping forward and giving Rei a hug. “I’m glad you’re here, though.”  
  
Rei returned the hug, holding on tight to Shinji. Her face was as calm as ever, and she even managed to keep her ears in their normal position. Her tail, though, was swinging back and forth in long, slow strokes.  
  
Rei could feel Shinji’s cock harden as the two of them hugged. And that wasn’t surprising at all. After all, Shinji and his body knew the many sexual acts Rei and he had preformed together. And even if Rei was just a strange D.O.G. pressing against him, Shinji was still a teenage boy, with a teenager’s lusts.  
  
And Rei’s clothing was very well suited for inspiring the lusts in both teenagers and adults. She was wearing her preferred outside outfit, one that enhanced her appearance without actually covering herself up. As a D.O.G., Rei wasn’t terribly comfortable with heavy clothing. What she was currently wearing was about was what she preferred to wear.  
  
Rei was wearing, of course, a collar. She didn’t know of a single D.O.G. who didn’t. It was a nice, close fit around her neck, letting her feel it every time she breathed or moved her head. There was a tag, letting anyone who inspected her collect the most important information about her, her owner and her place of residence. And a few months ago, Shinji had given her a red heart-shaped addition to celebrate their anniversary of being put together. That was the most emotionally important tag on Rei’s collar, to her. There wasn’t even another contender.  
  
Rei obviously wore more down below. Her arms and shoulders were covered with the usual thin, latex-like suit all D.O.G.s wore. Hers was in white, with a black underlayer. It fit quite tightly, and Rei appreciated the closeness of it, pressing down against her skin.  
  
Although Rei didn’t have _large_ breasts, she still had them, which meant that she needed to cover herself when out on walks and errands. The white, thin material continued down her chest, cupping her breasts and covering her nipples, though exposing almost all of her cleavage and the upper part of her breasts. They were still hidden right now, since her boobs were pressed against Shinji’s chest. That was one of the factors making him so aroused, getting to feel the softness of Rei’s breasts through his school uniform.  
  
Just as her breasts had to be covered, so did Rei’s crotch. She wore what was essentially a thong, with two thin, white lines curving up over her hips, before narrowing into a line that hid her asshole, but not her ass. Both of her large, firm cheeks were on full display, an easy invitation for Shinji to grope if he ever wanted to.  
  
He didn’t, not often enough for Rei’s tastes. But at least she could know that while he didn’t touch her often enough, at least he liked to look. On their walks, he often fell a few steps behind, the better to look at her rear. On those occasions, Rei put some extra swing into her step, to give Shinji something to _really_ look at. And her tail, of course, as it swung back and forth, as it always did during walks.  
  
Rei’s crotch was covered with a large patch, white, of course. On it, was an emblem, the generic one that she had worn all of her life. Shinji could have replaced it with his own, customized symbol at any time, but he said he had never come up with an idea that was good enough, despite Rei’s prompting. So Rei kept on wearing the same logo as plenty of other D.O.G.s across Japan.  
  
Of course, concerns about the image right above her crotch were rather less important than the fact that it was so easy for Shinji to slide his fingers underneath it. When he did that, Rei’s face rarely kept its usual blank expression. She would moan and she would gasp, and Shinji would tell her how cute she looked like that, which would make her face turn even more red.  
  
Rei wore leggings, of the usual white latex-like material, with black accents and marks. She liked how well they presented her legs, making them look even longer and smoother than they actually were.  
  
From head to toe, Rei was an excellent example of a well-dressed D.O.G. And she liked it that way. Not just for Shinji, but she also liked how it made her feel to be properly dressed for outside. And, of course, Rei was equally fine with being completely naked when she was at home.  
  
“Sorry, guys,” Shinji said, turning his head to look at his friends. “I’ve got to go take Rei for a walk. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“See ya,” Toji said, nodding. “Lucky bastard,” he muttered underneath his breath, turning away from the two of them.  
  
Rei watched him head off. The muscular boy stopped to kick a can out of his way as he went. Rei knew his family didn’t have a D.O.G. of their own, let alone a personal one, like with her and Shinji. She felt distantly sad for him, not having a relationship like her and Shinji shared.  
  
“Bye, Shinji, Rei,” Kensuke said. His glasses glinted as he stepped out into the sun. “And remember, if your dad says anything about the expo, I’d _love_ to hear about it.”  
  
Rei was sure Kensuke would. She wasn’t entirely certain if he was even interested in the sexual aspects of D.O.G.s so much as he was in the list of features, upgrades and alterations that were introduced every few years. Oh well, so long as it made him happy.  
  
“Yeah, bye,” Shinji said, looking off to the side. As Kensuke departed, Shinji turned towards Rei. “You’ve got your leash on you?”  
  
“Right here,” Rei said, reaching behind her and pulling the leash out.  
  
She offered it to Shinji, who took it and quickly fastened one end around Rei’s neck. Rei took a moment to appreciate that. Being collared was one thing, but being leashed was even better. She felt a surge of warmth and arousal run through her, before slowly passing.  
  
“So where do you want to go?” Shinji asked, holding the other end of the leash in his hand. “Straight home? To the park? Have a walk around the lake?”  
  
“It’s very hot today,” Rei said calmly. “I think the coolness of the water would be enjoyable.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Shinji said. He ran his hand down the side of Rei’s face. “That sounds nice.”  
  
Rei nodded, her skin still tingling from the touch. There wasn’t a single expression on her face as she turned around to the entrance for the school grounds. Her tail, though, was beating back and forth, hitting the back of her thighs with quite a bit of force.  
  
The two of them started out. Rei was looking forward to the walk. As a Domestic Organic Guardian, she, of course, needed quite a bit of exercise. In all sorts of different ways. And while a nice long walk was one of the ways she could get that exercise, there were others as well.  
  
Rei was looking forward to the chance to get another sort of exercise in as well on the walk. There were plenty of secluded spots on the lake trail, by design. It would be very easy for her and Shinji to spend some time in one of them, getting some exercise of a different sort.  
  
It was a popular stereotype that D.O.G.s liked being taken doggy style, but there was no more truth to that then the idea that they enjoyed the company of _actual_ dogs. In fact, Rei’s preferred position was an upright cowgirl, so that she could look into Shinji’s face and press her body against his as she rode him. That way, she could make certain that everything was going alright, and that Shinji was enjoying himself.  
  
There was never any question about Rei enjoying herself. A session of sex would have to be very bad indeed for her not to get enjoyment out of it. And she and Shinji had trained and learned from each other to the extent that they both knew what the other liked, and how to give it to them.  
  
Which made the prospect of breaking up the walk with a sex session very enjoyable to consider. Rei wondered if she should talk to Shinji about it now, or wait until they got to the trail and she saw an unoccupied space for the two of them to sit down in for a while.  
  
Shinji and Rei headed for the lake. Rei sighed in satisfaction. It was a beautiful warm day, with the sun shining down on her. She was leashed and collared, and taking a walk with Shinji. And the rest of the afternoon and evening still stretched out in front of her, with nothing to interrupt the slow, enjoyable passage of time as she and Shinji walked, ate, studied, fucked and slept with each other.  
  
Rei reached up to pat her collar, just once. Her fingers tapped against the latex-like band, before sinking back down to her side. Rei permitted herself to smile. Just a small curve of her lips, gone almost before it had formed.  
  
“Feeling good?” Shinji asked, noticing the gesture and the expression.  
  
“I am doing well,” Rei answered. “And how was school?”  
  
Shinji smiled, and started telling her about something Toji and Hikara had done to each other. Rei listened, nodding when appropriate. While she was hearing every word, and could recite the entire story, her own thoughts were elsewhere. In fact, they were almost nowhere, Rei’s mind floating in a warm, gentle sea as she walked next to Shinji.  
  
All things considered, Rei thought she lived a pretty good life, and saw no reason that should or would change. After all, it would take something truly unexpected to make the life she and Shinji shared change. And that just wasn’t going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Being A Good Girl Ch. 2**

  
Rei walked side by side with Shinji. And it was _wonderful_. The sun on her skin, the wind in her hair, the words Shinji occasionally addressed to her, it was one of the activities that Rei enjoyed the most.  
  
Rei glanced up at Shinji. There was a small, contented smile on his face as he walked next to her. He saw the movement of her head and glanced down at her.  
  
“Everything alright, Rei? Need to stop for a bit?”  
  
Rei thought about it for a few seconds, and then shook her head. She was still good to go for a long while yet. She wasn’t even thirsty, even under this hot sun.  
  
Shinji nodded and turned his attention back to the path in front of the two of them. He was walking in a slow, easy stride, and there was only a light sheen of sweat on his forehead from the perpetual summer sun.  
  
Rei was a lot more active, though. She had to be, obviously. If she was going to keep up with Shinji, she had to put a lot more effort into it. After all, it was a lot harder for a human, or even for a D.O.G. to walk on all fours instead of on two legs.  
  
But even with the extra effort, it was worth it. It was always worth it, to make sure Rei had the proper padding for her knees and hands, to get down on all fours, to get a leash attached to her collar, and to head out into the city. That was nice all on it’s own, but the actual walks were the best part of it.  
  
Rei could _relax_, in a way she couldn’t normally. Her mind could turn itself off, with just a low level of thought ticking over, barely enough to understand any words addressed to her. The rest of Rei’s mind could float in a black void, untouchable and immobile until the walk ended.  
  
Even if Rei’s body came back from walkies stiff and tired, Rei’s mind, once she surfaced from the void, was refreshed and full of energy. It was a marvelous feeling, and it the main reason Rei enjoyed the walks with Shinji that she did on all fours.  
  
Another, barely aware part of her enjoyed walkies for other reasons. Even though it was tiring, her body loved this. Getting to show her body off to people and other D.O.G.s. Getting to spend time with Shinji. Feeling the plug in her rearmost hole shift from side to side as she moved. Getting fucked by Shinji. There were a thousand earthly reasons for her to enjoy getting to go for walkies with Shinji.  
  
And the small part of Rei that could still think and look at the world around her thought she might be getting another part of the treat soon. Rei and Shinji came along this path a lot. And they had found every single spot where they could get some privacy to have sex in. And also a larger number of places where they could easily be observed.  
  
They were getting close to one of those spots now. And Rei was feeling very horny. That wasn’t unusual in a D.O.G., of course. The ease of arousal was one of their main selling points. But like this, when there was so little going on between her body’s needs and wants and what could dominate her thoughts? Rei had been very turned on for a very long time.  
  
And she was turned on for a number of reasons. One was the natural libido she had, that would ensure arousal even if she was sitting quietly in an empty room. Another was being out for a walk, showing off her body to passerby’s, letting them see her breasts shake underneath her and her hips moving back and forth as she crawled along. And a third was the plug in her rear. Rei was very aware of the plug in her rear.  
  
It wasn’t a tail plug. That would just look ridiculous on a D.O.G. Rei already had a tail, and one that was of much higher quality with far more uses than an artificial sex toy could ever be. Instead, the toy was simply a plug, a large plug that sat inside of her and intruded on her thoughts with every second and every movement.  
  
“You’re looking kind of flushed, Rei,” Shinji remarked, looking down at her again. “Want to stop underneath that tree?”  
  
Rei did. Not for a chance to catch her breath, but to get fucked by Shinji. Rei wasn’t up to forming words currently, so she just nodded and whined, looking at the tree. Shinji chuckled, and reached down to ruffle Rei’s hair and scratch her ears. That wasn’t as good as sex was, but it was pretty close.  
  
The two of them walked underneath the tree. Rei could feel the cool shade from the branches and the leaves blocking the sun and she made a soft noise as she sat down on the grass. She looked up at Shinji, as she did her best not to rub her crotch against the grass.  
  
Since Rei was on all fours, she didn’t have to wear clothing, beyond the pads needed for crawling on her hands and knees across hot asphalt. And since Rei didn’t _have_ to wear clothes, she didn’t. There were her pads, her collar and nothing else. Every other detail of her body was exposed to Shinji and anyone else who passed by.  
  
Rei could feel her arousal leaking out of her and being rubbed against the blades of grass. Lust was rapidly growing to take up every corner of what little mental space Rei had available. She stared up at Shinji, making a small, needy sound in her throat as she looked at him.   
  
Rei _needed_ to get fucked. After walking out in public for so long, getting seen by so many people, and feeling such a large plug inside of her stimulating her for every step and every second, Rei was desperately horny.  
  
Rei stared up at Shinji as he pulled out a bottle of water and take a long drink from it. Shinji noticed her staring and smiled down at her. He offered the bottle, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Rei made a small, animal noise of frustration. There was something else she wanted to wrap her lips around. In fact, she wanted to wrap her _other_ pair of lips around something else. But she had worked up a sweat, and it was still several kilometers back to their apartment.  
  
Rei sat on her haunches, holding her hands in front of her in a begging position. Right now, she was incapable of doing something so mentally strenuous as recognizing how cute she looked. However, back in their shared apartment, there was a collection of photos of her as a dog. And when Rei was refreshed and rejuvenated from her walks, she could see how adorable she looked begging, even or especially with her face as blank as it ever was.  
  
Shinji guided the bottle to Rei’s mouth and tipped it forward. Rei drank, her neck bulging outward from the water as she swallowed it. It tasted nice, pouring down her throat. She sighed in satisfaction as Shinji pulled the bottle away. One of her minor needs had been met, but Rei was much more concerned about a more important desire she had.  
  
Rei fell back onto all fours and turned around, getting twisted up in the leash as she did so. She showed off her rear to Shinji, letting him stare at her wet, flushed pussy, the large plug filling her rear, the full curves of her butt, and the blue tail just below the small of her back that was twitching back and forth. Rei whined in her throat, silently urging Shinji to treat her properly.  
  
“Well, I guess we can take a longer break,” Shinji said, his voice mixed with amusement and arousal. “You need this, girl?”  
  
Rei bobbed her head as she felt Shinji’s hand on her rear. She was starting to breathe faster now, staring ahead at the path a few meters away as she felt her butt get toyed with. Shinji knew, from long experience, just how much Rei liked her rear being felt up.  
  
Rei was already wet, but getting touched by Shinji made her start to drool. She could feel her arousal running down the insides of her thighs, fat droplets leaving behind shiny trails along her skin. Her nipples were stiff, and she was breathing quickly, wanting more than Shinji’s hands.  
  
Rei stiffened in excitement as she heard a metallic sound. She knew what that meant, even in her current state. Shinji was pulling down his pants, taking his cock out. Rei’s hips twitched from side to side at the thought, at what was going to be happening to her soon. She wanted it, she wanted it _so_ badly.  
  
“You look so pretty like this,” Shinji said, his hands returning to Rei’s rear. “You have a great body, you know that, right Rei?”  
  
Rei had her body. That was about all she could manage right now. Her thoughts were enjoyably slow and few in number, and she needed, far more than other occasions, to be told what to do, beyond knowing how to indulge in her most basic desires.  
  
Rei made a bestial sound as she felt Shinji’s shaft prodding against her rear. It felt so thick and so hard. She wanted to feel more of it. To feel it _inside_ her, stretching her out, filling her up and properly breeding her. Was that too much to ask for?  
  
“Rgh,” Rei said in a kind of half-bark. “Woof.”  
  
“Wow, you really need this, don’t you, Rei?” Shinji asked, rubbing his cock back and forth along Rei’s rear, thighs and pussy. She could feel every torturous, wonderful movement. “I should have noticed this sooner, and fucked you then.”  
  
Getting fucked more often was always a good thing for Rei. Especially in a position like this. Being on all fours, with Shinji behind her, it wasn’t the position that Rei loved the most in the whole world. But it was one of the better ways for her to get fucked, especially since Rei couldn’t remember how to describe the other ways for her to get fucked in.  
  
And, really, so long as Shinji or a very few others were the ones fucking Rei, any position would be alright. But she also wanted to get _fucked_, not just teased by having Shinji’s cock randomly moving along her skin. Whining, Rei looked over her shoulder at Shinji, wanting, _needing_ to get properly fucked by him.  
  
“Calm down, Rei,” Shinji said with a chuckle. “It’s cute to see you get so worked up, but you just need to wait for me, okay?”  
  
Rei didn’t want to wait. She wanted to get fucked. She wanted to get fucked right now, to feel Shinji’s dick sliding into her. She pushed her hips back against him, twitching her rear from side to side, trying to entice him.  
  
“You know, I just can’t figure out how you’re able to move so easily with this plug inside of you,” Shinji said in a musing tone. He grabbed the base of the plug inside Rei’s tightest hole and wiggled it from side to side. “You’d think it would be super distracting.”  
  
Crawling around with it wasn’t so much distracting as it was enjoyable. What _was_ distracting was having Shinji move it like he did. An actual expression appeared on Rei’s face, her eyes growing wide as she felt the plug scrape and press against her.  
  
Rei whimpered, moving her thighs apart as the intense pleasure surged out from her rear, filling her up. She panted, feeling the arousal rising inside of her. And Shinji kept on playing with the plug, moving it around inside of her, lightly tugging on it before pushing it back inside of her.  
  
Rei felt her body rocking back and forth. And in her current state, she was completely unable to tell if she was telling her body to do so, or if it was happening on its own. All she could really tell was that she was desperately turned on, and that she needed to get fucked by Shinji. She needed to get fucked by Shinji _bad_.  
  
Maybe Rei could have convinced Shinji if she was able to speak. But the ability to talk was as far beyond her right now as the ability to stand up or to use her hands for anything. Rei’s mind was deep in the black sea, unable to do a thing but do as her body commanded.  
  
Finally, Shinji let go of the plug. It settled back into Rei’s rear, filling her up once more. She gasped, feeling her parted lower lips drool with arousal as the vibrations stilled inside of her.  
“Good girl,” Shinji said as he slid inside of her. “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you, Rei?”  
  
One of the few bits of advanced thought Rei had left was the understanding of what being called a good girl meant. It was the best compliment she could handle right now.  
  
In fact, she was barely even able to handle that, as Rei felt her world come apart as Shinji slid into her. She gasped and moaned, feeling the shaft sliding deeper and deeper into her. Rei was so aroused and had been for so long, that there was nothing stopping Shinji from going as deep inside of her as he could in a single stroke.  
  
Rei made a long, low keening sound as she got filled up, as her walls were stretched apart and her pussy was stuffed with Shinji’s cock. It was so good. It was _amazing_. Rei’s entire body shook as she was entered, and her tail whipped back and forth, the very tip of it catching Shinji’s shirt.  
  
Rei was already panting for breath, feeling the arousal filling up everything inside of her, threatening to eradicate what little reason she still had. And Rei didn’t fight it. She was desperately turned on, and needed the force of Shinji’s fucking so badly. She drove her hips back against Shinji, not stopping until her naked rear pressed against Shinji’s hips.  
  
Rei stared out past the small stretch of grass, the depopulated path and the glittering blue water. She looked at the beautiful sight, but she didn’t see any of it. All of Rei’s senses and thoughts were turned inward, focusing on Shinji and how he was fucking her. And it was even better than Rei had let herself think.  
  
Shinji was driving into her, fucking her in just the manner she wanted to be screwed in. His dick was spreading out her pussy, slamming into her before drawing out, just to do it all over again. And his hands were all over Rei’s body.  
  
One moment, he was playing with her butt, squeezing and kneading the full orbs. The next, he was tugging at her plug again, making it shift around inside of Rei, teasing her terribly. After that, he would lean forward, his arms gliding up along Rei’s back and sides, before coming to her breasts. Then he would start playing with them, gently kneading them, pinching Rei’s stiff nipples as his cock continued to slide in and out of her pussy.  
  
It was wonderful, everything Rei could possibly have wanted. She let Shinji do whatever he wanted with her. After all, she was getting fucked now, and that was the most important thing. So long as Shinji’s dick kept on sitting her up, letting her feel this wonderful, all-consuming pleasure, anything else he did to her body was fine. Especially since Shinji’s actions were really only turning Rei on more.  
  
“Arroo!” Rei barked, throwing her head back, her short blue hair waving. “A-Arroo!”  
  
Rei was cumming. And it felt so wonderful. The orgasm was welling up inside of her lower stomach, rapidly expanding to every other part of her body. Rei embraced it, feeling the pleasure wipe the slate clean, pushing her over the edge into a wonderful climax.  
  
Rei’s strength went out of her as she came. She collapsed forward, landing on the grass, turning her head to the side. Her eyes were wide and her earlier calls went silent as Rei was unable to get herself together enough to call out. She could feel her thighs twitching and trembling as they tried to wrap themselves around something, anything.  
  
Rei could also feel her pussy squeezing down around Shinji’s shaft, before relaxing, before clamping down just as tightly. It was wonderful as well, and Rei wanted the pleasure to last forever, to keep on getting filled up by the orgasm that was roaring through her body.  
  
Shinji kept on fucking Rei through her orgasm. His cock kept on sliding in and out of Rei’s wet, hot pussy no matter how tightly she squeezed down. And that just made Rei’s orgasm even better, to keep on getting used even as she came.  
  
The pleasure inside Rei slowly decreased as her orgasm died down. But it didn’t go down very far. Even once the orgasm had actually _stopped_, Rei still felt very close to another orgasm. After all, Shinji was still fucking her, and any D.O.G. was responsive to that sort of thing.  
  
Rei slowly propped herself back up on arms that felt as weak as a kitten’s. She rocked back and forth under Shinji’s thrusts, her body completely at Shinji’s mercy. She was gasping for air, her mouth falling open as she tried to get enough breath to fill her lungs. Her eyes were wide, and, had she known, she would have been somewhat embarrassed at how much emotion she was showing, so openly.  
  
“You’re so cute and wonderful,” Shinji moaned, his hands going to Rei’s hips as he sped up his thrusting. “And you have such a nice pussy, Rei!”  
  
Rei was aware that she was getting praised. While she wasn’t quite able to track just what she was getting praised for, or what the words meant, she was still super happy that Shinji was happy with her. She moaned, trying to form the sounds that would let Shinji know how happy he was making her. The best she could do were some noises that even she could barely understand.  
  
“I’m going to cum inside you soon, Rei,” Shinji said, his words coming out forced. “All inside your pussy.”  
  
Rei yipped. That sounded _wonderful_. Nice cum, all for her, all over her pussy, filling her up with some nice, sticky warmth. That was a wonderful thing that was going to happen to her. She squeezed down as tightly as she could, feeling her own arousal spiking upward.  
  
Rei’s tail was whipping back and forth, moving with such speed that it almost hurt when it hit something. But Rei couldn’t stop herself from moving so much. She was feeling wonderful. Not only was her own orgasm going to happen at any minute, but Shinji was going to cum soon as well. He was going to cum inside of her, filling her up with his cum, and making her cum as well. It was going to be _great_.  
  
Rei panted, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and drool dripping down to the grass. Something else was dripping out of her other set of lips as well, arousal spraying out of her pussy as Shinji hammered her. Rei’s mind and body were being caught up in a wonderful haze of arousal, one that was growing stronger and stronger, with a release almost in sight. Rei reached out for it.  
  
Rei’s eyes shot open wide as Shinji rammed himself as deep inside of her as he could and stayed there. Even in her current state, Rei knew what that meant. And she welcomed it, glorying in the knowledge of Shinji about to cum inside of her.  
  
“Oh, _Rei_,” Shinji moaned, his voice honey for Rei’s ears. “_Rei_.”  
  
Rei shivered, pushing herself back, grinding her hips from side to side. She could feel Shinji’s cock twitching inside of her, the hard, hot shaft starting to pulse. He was going to do it. He was going to cum inside of her. And Rei was going to cum as well. She was so turned on, there was no chance for her to do anything else once Shinji unloaded inside of her.  
  
Thick shots of semen started to leap out from Shinji’s shaft, getting pumped deep inside of Rei’s pussy. Rei moaned, her head hanging downward, feeling the semen covering her inner walls, traveling even deeper inside of her than Shinji’s cock could reach. It felt like very centimeter of her insides was getting plastered with a thick layer of semen, covering her walls in a hot, thick load.  
  
It was enough to make Rei cum as well. The two of them called out, their voices intertwining as they experienced their shared orgasms. Rei howled, far louder than she normally was when cumming, feeling her arousal breaking inside of her, a wonderful, pink feeling spilling out of the broken ends and filling her up.  
  
Just like last time, Rei didn’t have the strength in her arms to stay upright. She fell forward, her head once again bouncing off the grass. Her breasts hit the ground as well, and she winced, just the slightest hint of pain intruding on the pleasure that was generally filling her up.   
  
But it wasn’t enough to truly take away from what Rei was feeling. Shinji was still cumming, their shared orgasm seeming to stretch out into a single, timeless instant, like it was going to last forever. Rei moaned, her throat feeling raw from the passion she was putting into every sound she made.  
  
Finally, both Rei’s and Shinji’s orgasms ended. Shinji’s cock stayed buried inside of her, although she felt it slowly shrinking and growing softer. Rei could also feel the cum trickling out of her pussy, running down her thighs and dropping onto the ground.  
  
Rei slowly pulled herself off of Shinji’s cock and flopped over onto her back. Her legs stayed widely spread, showing off her cum-filled pussy. She looked up at Shinji, feeling a different kind of happiness replace the pleasure of her orgasm as she stared up at him. He was looking down at her with such a warm expression, and it made Rei’s heart tighten up before relaxing.  
  
“That felt wonderful, Rei,” Shinji said with a smile, reaching down and patting her head. “You’re a good girl.”  
  
Rei closed her eyes and let herself smile. It was a tiny motion, the corners of her lips just barely twitching upward. But it still showed just how much Rei was enjoying herself.  
  
“You’re going to need a bath when we get home though,” Shinji added, a note of humor in his voice. “Look at this, you’ve got grass stains on your boobs!”  
  
Rei lifted her head to stare at her chest. Sure enough, there were green smears across her breasts. She lifted a hand to rub at them, and stared at the faded green marks on her fingers that resulted.  
  
Oh well, Rei enjoyed taking baths. Especially if Shinji was there to help her. The two of them could get up to quite a few activities that would usually mean the bath would have to be taken all over again.  
  
Rei had gotten her strength back, and was able to flip herself over and climb to her hands and legs. Then they had to stop for a while as Shinji disentangled Rei from the leash, which had gotten wrapped around both her arms and one leg. That finished, Rei meaningfully looked towards the trail.  
  
After all, there was still plenty more walkies to go on before it was time to head back. And Rei had enough energy that just fucking couldn’t burn all of it.  
  
Shinji got dressed again, stretching as he stood up. He glanced towards the deserted path, and then down at Rei.  
  
“Kind of surprised we didn’t see anyone, Rei,” Shinji said, a tad self-consciously. “You’d think there’d be more people around.”  
  
Rei hadn’t noticed if anyone had noticed the two of them, and she didn’t care. Not in this state. People may see her, people may not see her. To her, it didn’t really matter. She was going to keep on being Shinji’s loyal, lovely dog regardless. If people couldn’t handle the sight of her getting fucked in public, she didn’t care.  
  
“Come on, let’s go,” Shinji said, starting forward. “You good, Rei?”  
  
Rei yipped, sounding somewhat like an actual canine. She started crawling across the grass, heading for the path in front of her. It had been nice, getting fucked underneath this tree. But there was more Rei needed to do, like walking and maybe meeting some other D.O.G.s. Maybe she’d even play with them if Shinji was okay with that.  
  
Shinji and Rei started walking along the path again, and Rei couldn’t be happier. What else could a D.O.G. like her want than to get taken for walks and fucked by her partner?

*******

  
Rei slowly walked a few steps behind Shinji. Her body was starting to feel really, really tired, and there wasn’t a spring in her step anymore. But they were almost home. They were just walking down the corridor to their apartment, in fact. In just a few minutes, Rei could rest like a good D.O.G.  
  
Rei sighed in satisfaction as the two of them stepped into the living room. Shinji turned around and knelt down, unhooking the leash from Rei’s collar. Immediately after, he wrapped her in a hug, lugging her over to the couch and pulling her onto his lap.  
  
Rei went. There was no question of her _not_ doing so. Not only was she much too tired to want to resist, getting to spend time with Shinji was always nice. She let her body lay against him, feeling the firmness of his muscles through his thin shirt and his arms around her waist.  
  
“You looked so pretty out on the walk, Rei,” Shinji whispered into her ear as his hands rubbed up and down along her lower stomach. “So sexy, so cute, waving your tail back and forth like that,” he planted a kiss along Rei’s neck. “You’re the best D.O.G. anyone could ever want.”  
  
Rei nodded, only half-listening. Her attention was mostly turned inwards on her own rising level of thought. But she was still aware enough of what was going on around her to know that Shinji was talking to her. And how sweet his words were.  
  
Rei’s tail weakly beat back and forth, trapped in between her and Shinji’s body. She could feel more and more of her mind returning now that the walk was over. Her thoughts were rising from the depths, letting her look out on the world once more.  
  
“Thank you, Shinji,” Rei murmured, turning her head to rest her cheek against his chest. “I enjoyed the walk too.”  
  
Rei’s face remained flat, but from how her ears stood up, it was obvious to those that knew her how happy she was feeling. She shifted slightly so she could wrap an arm around Shinji, just as he was doing to her. Rei sighed, feeling unbelievably content as she sat with Shinji.  
  
It couldn’t last forever, of course. Rei’s newly invigorated mind would demand that she use it, soon enough, for one. For another, Shinji had homework to do, and there was no way Rei was going to let him _not_ do it. His studies were important, after all, and Rei wouldn’t be a very good guardian if she got so wrapped up in relaxing with Shinji (or so wrapped around Shinji as they _relaxed_) that she let his grades suffer.  
  
But the two of them could spare a few more minutes with each other like this. Rei might be feeling somewhat stiff and sore from so long spent on all fours, and she might be feeling thirsty, too. But there was just no way at all she was going to leave Shinji’s lap just yet.  
  
Rei loved going for walks with Shinji.


	3. Chapter 3

**Being A Good GIrl Ch. 3 : Asuka Attacks**

  
Rei hadn’t said a word for the entire train ride. That wasn’t unusual. If Rei didn’t have something to say, she didn’t say it. Shinji hadn’t said a word for the entire train ride, either. That wasn’t unusual either. Even if Shinji did have something to say, it was fairly easy for him to get embarrassed and worried, and not actually say it.  
  
That didn’t mean the train ride had been quiet. There had been a constant stream of one-sided conversation, ranging from how small Japanese cars were, how the heat wasn’t as bad as the humidity, how it would be nice to try some authentic Japanese food and how lucky Shinji was to see the next step in the Domestic Organic Guardian development, with several other topics touched on in between.  
  
Rei had spent most of the trip staring straight ahead, watching the scenery flick past outside the opposite window. She was beginning to recognize landmarks, and knew that they were close to home. Just a few more minutes. She could still see red hair out of the corner of her eye as the new arrival talked. And talked. And talked.  
  
“And really, it’s a snub that I’m staying with _you_ instead of with my mother,” their new housemate said. “How am I supposed to show off how wonderful and special my gene-line is if I’m stuck in some apartment with _you_.”  
  
“What’s wrong with me?” Shinji asked, sounding worried, flustered, and just a bit upset.  
  
Now that someone else, especially _Shinji_, was talking, Rei turned her head. Shinji was sitting on the far side of the new arrival, so she couldn’t get a perfect view of him. She could see quite a bit of the new D.O.G. iteration, though.  
  
Unlike Rei, the new arrival wasn’t wearing the standard formal D.O.G. skimpy, latex-like outfit. Instead, she was wearing actual clothing, like Shinji. Like a normal, human woman, Rei mentally corrected herself. Shinji had never worn women’s clothing, although she thought he might look cute if properly attired.  
  
Perhaps things were done differently in Germany, and D.O.G.s wearing human clothing was a normal part of the culture over there. Rei doubted it. Though she did acknowledge that their new houseguest looked good in what she was wearing.  
  
Asuka had on a very large sun hat, which was currently resting in her lap. That hid her long, smooth legs, though both Shinji and Rei had gotten a good look at them as they had left the airport. A gust of wind had come up and blown Asuka’s thin yellow sundress up for an instant.  
  
In fact, they had gotten to see a lot more than that. It had been made abundantly clear that Asuka wasn’t wearing panties. Both Shinji and Rei’s gaze had been irresistibly drawn to Asuka’s crotch, where they had both seen that except for an angular tattoo that Rei didn’t recognize, there had been nothing else there. No hair, no underwear, just smooth, flawless skin and a pussy.  
  
Asuka had been quite upset by that, with her ire mostly directed at Shinji. He, at least, had been smart enough to back out of range of Asuka’s raised hand. She had followed him, and had unfortunately tripped over the suitcase she had dropped to pull her sundress back down.  
  
And with that, and the way the sundress had ridden up, Rei had gotten an equally good view of Asuka’s rear. The red tail, completely stiff in anger. The long thighs, turned in Asuka’s fall that showed off how attractive her legs were. And her rear, two pert, firm cheeks that Rei had felt a sudden urge to take hold of and knead.  
  
The view had lasted for somewhat longer than it had for the front. But Asuka had scrambled back up to her feet, yanking her sundress down so hard that Rei thought there was a chance she might accidently rip it off of her own body, leaving her naked in front of the crowded airport. It seemed the thought may have occurred to Asuka as well, and she had gone red, before grabbing her luggage and storming off to the train station. Shinji and Rei had followed behind her in silence, looking at each other before returning their gaze to Asuka, and the considerable sway she put in each step.  
  
All things considered, Asuka was quite an attractive D.O.G., though she may not have stood out quite as much as she would have back in Germany. Rei had read an article about how a higher ration Japanese people preferred blonde D.O.G.s than any other country in the world besides South Korea. In fact, Rei had seen two other blonde D.O.G.s just at the airport.  
  
“You’re only Director Ikari’s _son_,” Asuka said, sounding disgusted that she had to explain it. “Are _you_ going to be writing a paper about how I’m the future of the entire project?”  
  
“Um, well, no,” Shinji said.  
  
Rei could tell how much the sudden mention of his father had unsettled him. And she thought that if Asuka had noticed, she wouldn’t care. Or only see it as another tool.  
  
And on the note of parents, had Asuka misspoke when she said that she had a mother? That was only technically true if she was a normal D.O.G. But there was something about Asuka that was tugging at Rei’s thoughts. Something about Germany, that seemed older than Asuka would be.  
  
“Exactly,” Asuka sniffed. “I’m stuck with you and this obsolete model, while my mom is staying right next to him! Obviously I should be there with her to let him get a good look at how many improvements went into me.” Asuka ran a hand through her hair, sniffing haughtily.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be spending time around people your own age?” Shinji asked, glancing at Rei for support.  
  
“Please,” Asuka said. “What could I learn from you two?” The ears on top of her head twitched, swiveling to the sides before returning to their original, upright position. “I’m sure all you do is spend your time screwing her. While _I’m_,” Asuka slapped her chest, making her modest breasts bounce up and down, “so far beyond that sort of thing it’s not even funny.”  
  
For the first time, Rei felt the urge to say something. It wasn’t a snappy retort or putdown. Rei wasn’t even certain how to come up with one of those. Instead, she just had a matter she wanted clarified.  
  
“Do you mean that you do not feel sexual urges?” Rei asked, her voice calm and flat. “There was no mention of that in the documentation provided.”  
  
“Of course it wasn’t,” Asuka replied breezily as the train began to slow to a halt. “You can’t put just _everything_ into one of those. You’ve got to keep some secrets.”  
  
Rei was not so convinced. In fact, she was downright certain that Asuka wasn’t telling the truth. The documentation had spent a great deal of time discussing how the new line of D.O.G.s saw a great improvement in critical thinking and intelligence skills, but she remembered it also saying that the upgrades hadn’t come at the cost of any normal functions of D.O.G.s. And having sex was a primary function for them.  
  
Rei didn’t say any of that. Instead, she just decided to reread the documentation Director Ikari had sent them once he had told them about Asuka’s arrival. And possibly she would share what she learned with Shinji, or possibly she would do more research on her own. Or perhaps she would do nothing.  
  
“Ah, well, this is our stop,” Shinji said, standing up even before the train had stopped moving. He swayed back and forth as the train halted at the station. “I’ll go find a cart for all of your stuff, Asuka.”  
  
Shinji’s desire to please was nice to see. Even Asuka thought so, by the small smile that Rei noticed. However, his sense of timing wasn’t ideal, as Shinji stood in front of the closed doors for ten seconds before they finally opened.  
  
That left Rei and Asuka alone inside the train car. Asuka turned to look at Rei and sniffed haughtily. Again.  
  
“So even the family of the Director has to deal with outmoded, obsolete D.O.G.s?” Asuka asked, running her eye along Rei’s body. “Or is the wimp just not able to put his childhood toys away to get the latest model?”  
  
“Shinji and I have been together for several years,” Rei answered, standing up as Asuka did likewise. “He has never expressed interest in having me take a retro-viral update.”  
  
“And you don’t pester him about that?” Asuka asked incredulously, slinging a bag over her shoulder. “You’re _fine_ to let yourself grow obsolete? Don’t you want your master to have the best service he could?”  
  
“Would you like to be replaced by a new iteration?” Rei asked calmly, feeling curious. “One who knew nothing about the life you had lived, or the people around you?”  
  
“Why worry about something impossible?” Asuka replied. “Obviously my gene-line is superior enough that I’m _never_ going to become out-of-date. Not like you.” She looked Rei up and down. “Seriously, how can you stand to be next to the cutting-edge of D.O.G.s like me?”  
  
Rei tried to think of an answer. Less of a response to Asuka’s question, and more how to correct the misconceptions the German D.O.G. was obviously laboring under. However, Shinji knocked on the outside of the window next to them before Rei could assemble a satisfactory response.  
  
Both Rei and Asuka turned to look at him. Shinji silently gestured towards the hand truck he had found, loaded up with sturdy boxes and baggage that Asuka had stowed in the luggage compartment before they had left the airport. Asuka visibly brightened up at the sight of her stored belongings and swept past Rei towards the car door.  
  
“Oh good,” Asuka said happily, leaving the train car as Rei followed a few steps behind. “Now how far is it to my new home?”  
  
“You mean our apartment?” Shinji asked. “Well, it’s about twenty minutes on foot.” He glanced at the pile of luggage sitting on the train station’s hand truck. “But I think we might need to call a taxi or something.”  
  
“I’ll leave the logistics to you,” Asuka said airily, walking past Shinji and leaning on the railing, looking out from the elevated platform across the city. “So, Tokyo Three. They aren’t going to know what hit it!”

*******

The three of them were back at their apartment. After a short rant about how small everything was, how it had been a good thing that Asuka had the foresight to leave plenty of her possessions back in Germany, and how she was going to need to order a proper bed if she was going to sleep at all, Asuka had stepped out onto the balcony to look out over the city.  
  
It was the first chance that Rei and Shinji had gotten to be by themselves since they had met Asuka at the boarding gate at the airport. Rei wouldn’t have minded spending the time in silence, just enjoying Shinji’s presence. But there were certain things that needed to be discussed.  
  
Shinji bet Rei to the punch. He looked out through the glass door to the balcony, at Asuka’s back as she leaned on the railing. Rei glanced that way as well, and saw the red, wagging tail and the way the other D.O.G.s ears had moved to a position of excitement.  
  
“She’s really, um,” Shinji hesitated for a minute. “Energetic.” He glanced at Rei. “Not like you at all.”  
  
“Yes,” Rei said. “Perhaps that is why she was sent to live with us.”  
  
And if it was, Rei thought she could see the fingerprint of Doctor Ikari’s plan behind it rather than Director Ikari’s. Shinji’s mother was far more comfortable with this sort of social manipulation than his father was. Perhaps the next time Rei was with the older Ikari’s Ayanami, she would ask if she suspected anything like that.  
  
Shinji’s gaze returned to Asuka. Rei watched him watch her, and noticed how he swallowed nervously. Rei turned to look as well, and just saw Asuka, still staring out over the city. Her gaze returned to Shinji’s and noticed how his gaze wasn’t focused on the back of Asuka’s head, but rather her rear.  
  
Rei could understand the focus, on two different levels. One was that Shinji was still very hormonal, and keen on the form of women. The other was that Asuka was very attractive. Even beyond the normal attractiveness of D.O.G. breeds. Which was another indication that she had _not_ been designed not to have a sex drive.  
  
The movements of Rei’s head attracted Shinji’s notice. He blushed _hard_ when he realized that Rei had been watching him watch Asuka’s rear. He looked away, stammering.  
  
“Gah, I-I’m sorry, Rei!” Shinji squeaked, tightly clutching the sides of his pants. “I didn’t think-I mean-I shouldn’t have looked!” Shinji eventually got out, his face quavering.  
  
“I’m not upset,” Rei replied, meaning every word. After all, if she didn’t mean something, why would she say it? “You can look at Asuka if it pleases you.”  
  
After all, D.O.G.s were made for much, much more than merely looking. Everything about them, especially the outfits that both Rei and Asuka were currently wearing, made that fact crystal clear. Rei herself had been ogled many times, by more people than she could remember. Some of them had even been with their own D.O.G.s. Rei had never once minded.  
  
“Seriously, what are we going to _do_ with her?” Shinji asked, transparently grasping for another topic besides looking at Asuka’s rear while next to Rei. “Is she going to stay here all day with you while I go to school?”  
  
That was enough to get Rei’s eyes to widen momentarily. It was hard to even think about the reaction she had to that idea, and she certainly couldn’t put it into words. While D.O.G.s were, of course, engineered to be sociable and get along with each other, Rei, and all of the Ayanami variants, were less open than most. And Asuka seemed to be even… less in that regard.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Asuka said, striding back into the apartment, shaking her hips from side to side as she walked. “The relic can stay here, dusting or whatever. _I_ am going to be far too busy to be stuck in here all day.”  
  
“Really?” Shinji asked. “With what?”  
  
“I’ll be working with my mother, Doctor Souryuu, to show off how wonderful my gene-line is and all the improvements she made off of her,” Asuka said proudly, waving at herself. “Everyone is going to get to see how my line is the wave of the future.”  
  
That was it. _That_ was what had been niggling at Rei’s mind. She should have gotten it before now, realizing who Asuka’s mother was. After all, it wasn’t as if there were many D.O.G.s at the highest levels of genetic and biological research.  
  
Rei wondered just how many upgrades and improvements Dr. Kyouko Souryuu had put into Asuka. Both into her genetic code and once she had actually started to take form. And with this new information, Rei supposed it might be true that Asuka really didn’t have a sex drive. After all, one of the flaws of the Souryuu line was the general depression of their sexual interest. And the doctor was famously on the low end even for that gene-line. If she saw that as a benefit rather than a flaw, Asuka may not have a sex drive at all.  
  
“Doctors, lawyers, scientists,” Asuka continued, putting her hands on her hips and smiling. “You’ll be seeing Souryuu’s _everywhere_ once Mother gets the funding she needs.”  
  
“That’s, um, really something, Asuka,” Shinji said, glancing back and forth between Rei and Asuka. He was terribly ill at ease. “We’re happy for you, right, Rei?”  
  
“Well of course you are!” Asuka said, not even giving Rei a chance to speak. “Who wouldn’t be?” She strode off between Shinji and Rei, her long, red tail smacking against both of their legs as she went. “And now, who’s going to help me unpack? Not you, Shinji, I don’t need some pervert going through my things!”  
  
Rei and Shinji looked at each other as Asuka vanished inside the guest room, which was now the redhead’s room.  
  
“I’ll, um, I’ll go and start making dinner,” Shinji said, backing up towards the kitchen. “Uh, have fun with her, Rei!”  
  
It was hard for Rei to feel upset. Especially over something Shinji did, beyond things like missed appointments and bad grades. And yet, right now, she was… _cross_ with Shinji.  
  
Rei’s lips twitched downward, the merest fraction of a millimeter as she went to help Asuka. Her ears were flat against her head and her tail was still.  
  
Rei had a feeling this was going to be a rough transition period.

*******

Just because things were rough didn’t mean that everything was always bad. Right now, Rei was quite enjoying herself. Shinji’s cooking had been excellent, and all three of them had gone for seconds. And now, she and Shinji were sitting together, watching TV.  
  
Asuka was there, too, sitting on the chair off to one side of the couch. She was reading a book, glancing up every now and then at the TV as Shinji and Rei sat together. And sometimes at Rei and Shinji.  
  
Rei was unsure why Asuka was looking at them. They weren’t doing anything that was out of the ordinary for them. They usually spent time together like this.  
  
Shinji was curled up on the couch, his head in Rei’s lap. She was softly stroking his head, using fairly similar motions to what he did when he was petting her. It felt _nice_ to have him like this. Pressed up against her, getting to take care of him. Rei really was very happy. It didn’t show on her face, of course, but her tail, trapped between her back and the couch, would have been wagging if it was free.  
  
It wasn’t even sexual. Yes, Shinji’s head was right next to Rei’s crotch. And during the times when their positions had been reversed, Rei had always been aware of the hard shaft just centimeters away from her head. And sometimes, she had even turned her head to give Shinji a blowjob. But not now, not like this.  
  
And the lack of a sexual atmosphere wasn’t because of Asuka’s presence. Nobody ever had a problem having sex in front of a D.O.G., even if the D.O.G. wasn’t actively participating in the sex. Even when the D.O.G. had the low sex drive Asuka claimed to have. No, Shinji and Rei were simply enjoying each other’s company, watching TV while pressing their bodies close against each other. And that was all Rei needed right now to feel a kind of low-key contentment.  
  
“Why aren’t the two of you having sex?” Asuka asked bluntly.  
  
Rei and Shinji looked at each other. Then they looked at Asuka, Shinji picking his head up off of Rei’s lap.  
  
“Why would we be?” Shinji asked, sounding confused.  
  
“Because she’s a D.O.G. and she’s naked, _duh_,” Asuka said, idly picking at her sundress. “That’s what happens, isn’t it? D.O.G.s get used and fucked over and over again by their partner,” Asuka’s voice was starting to get heavy, with a red flush in her cheeks. “They don’t get a moment’s respite, they get fucked all the time, being _used_ for pleasure.”  
  
Shinji and Rei glanced at each other again. Then they looked back at Asuka. Rei noticed the position of Asuka’s ears, and how her tail was twitching back and forth.  
  
“No?” Shinji replied, his answer sounding like he knew it was wrong. “I mean, Rei and I, we, um, Shinji glanced at Rei and developed an even darker flush on his cheeks than Asuka. “Yeah, we do that, but we don’t do it all the time. Right, Rei?”  
  
“Correct,” Rei said softly. “In addition to various forms of sex, we also go shopping together, cook, eat and clean, read, study, play games and watch movies and television in each other’s company. As well as several additional activities. Why do you think that we spend all out time having sex?” Rei titled her head a fraction of a degree. “Did you constantly have sex with others in Germany?”  
  
“Of course not!” Asuka said quickly. “I don’t have one of those disgusting, useless sex drives like you perverts do! I’ve _never_ had sex and I never want to. It’s just that I know what old-fashioned D.O.G.s can get up to, so I was shocked you weren’t giving him a blowjob as he watched that stupid children’s show.”  
  
“I don’t need a blowjob every hour or something,” Shinji replied, skipping over the fact that two months ago, he and Rei had done exactly that to see if they could. “I don’t need to have sex with Rei to have a good time with her.”  
  
“Oh, just forget it,” Asuka said suddenly, turning back to her book and scowling.  
  
“Gladly,” Shinji groaned, falling back down onto Rei’s lap, resting the back of his head against her stomach.  
  
One hand rested on Rei’s knee, lightly squeezing it. It felt nice, and Rei enjoyed the contact as she watched the TV and thought about Asuka’s statements, and if there was any deeper meaning in what she had said. They stayed like that until the program ended and the commercial break started.  
  
“What are you planning to do tomorrow, Rei?” Shinji asked softly, not looking up from the dancing figures on the television.  
  
“While you’re at school, I thought I would go to the complex,” Rei said.  
  
She didn’t add that, unlike normally, this wasn’t just going to be a checkup. She was going to look at whatever information Dr. Akagi could provide on the Souryuu gene-line, and any of the research Doctor Souryuu had done. If Asuka was going to be spending time here with the two of them, she wanted to learn everything she could about her. And the thought of spending several hours reading journals, abstracts and summaries was more appealing to Rei than discussing the matter with Asuka.  
  
“The Fuyutsuki Research Complex?” Asuka said, closing her book with a decisive snap. “I’m going there tomorrow.” Asuka smiled, a hard little expression that Rei didn’t derive any pleasure from looking at. “If you come by Laboratory Seven, you’ll get to see just how amazing my gene-line really is. Just promise you won’t cry when you see how obsolete you are.”  
  
Rei opened her mouth to say that such a promise was not remotely needed. She was cut off as Shinji lifted his head up, glaring at Asuka.  
  
“What is _wrong_ with you?” Shinji asked, his voice much harder than Rei had heard in recent memory. “Can’t you just lay off the insults for a bit? Ever since you’ve _got_ here, you’ve been harassing us.”  
  
“Oh please,” Asuka said, waving the hostile question off. “If you can’t handle the truth, then that really isn’t my problem.”  
  
“What truth?” Shinji asked, getting off the couch and glaring at Asuka. “Just because you were decanted more recently than Rei doesn’t mean you’re better than her.” Shinji reached back and put a hand on Rei’s shoulder. “Rei’s amazing. I wouldn’t any other D.O.G., ever.”  
  
Rei was impressed. This was the most confrontational she had seen Shinji in a long, long time. She wondered how long it would last for. And she was also pleased by what Shinji had said about her.  
  
“That just proves you have no taste,” Asuka said, standing up as well. She was glaring at Shinji and her voice was getting very loud. “I’m _perfect_, and everyone should realize that! Mother made me to be the very best, and she _succeeded_. There’s not a thing wrong with me and I’m perfect in every single way!” Asuka’s shoulders were rising and falling, and her hands were curled into fists as she shouted.  
  
“Asuka,” Rei said quietly. Asuka’s head whipped around, the redhead glaring at her with enough heat to melt iron. “It has been a long day, and you said you have much to do tomorrow. Perhaps you should go to sleep, and rest for your activities.”  
  
Asuka glared at her as well, her mouth opening and closing as she tried out different things to say. Finally she sniffed, glared at Shinji one last time, and spun around, stalking towards her bedroom. Shinji winced as the door was heaved open and slammed shut.  
  
Rei turned the TV off as Shinji turned to her. She looked up at him, at the look of anger and worry on his face. She could tell that he was already beginning to regret his words.  
  
“How could you just sit there and let her say that stuff to you, Rei?” Shinji asked, flopping ungracefully onto the couch. “Doesn’t that make you mad, being treated like that?”  
  
“No, it doesn’t,” Rei said softly.  
  
“Well, it should,” Shinji said, leaning over to wrap Rei in a hug, pulling her closely against him. “You don’t need to just sit there and be abused like that.”  
  
“I truly don’t mind,” Rei said. “Her words do not upset me.” Rei’s voice was calm and unemotional.  
  
Rei was telling the truth. Asuka was not someone who had the ability to make Rei mad. She simply didn’t care enough about the German girl to find her words upsetting. Or, conversely, to find happiness in anything that happened to Asuka.  
  
There were only a few people who could get a reaction out of Rei. Shinji, obviously. Both of his parents. The Ayanami that lived with the elder Ikari’s. One or two others. And no more. If _they_ had said that Rei was obsolete and that she needed a through treatment regime, then Rei would have been upset and worried. Possibly even to the point of arguing against it, or expressing her fears over such a course of action.  
  
“I’d never want you to go away,” Shinji said, burying his face in the crook of Rei’s neck and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “You know that, right?”  
  
“Yes, I do,” Rei said, reaching up to rest her hand over Shinji’s. “And I wouldn’t want to leave you, either.”  
  
The two of them sat there like that for a while, in silence. From this close, Rei could easily smell Shinji’s scent. It was a nice smell, one that she savored, breathing in and out through her nose.  
  
Slowly, bit by bit, Shinji relaxed. Rei stayed staring straight ahead, but she could still tell as the tension slowly seeped out of his body. She kept on rubbing his hand, slowly moving her thumb back and forth.  
  
There was no sound from the rest of the apartment. If Asuka wasn’t asleep, whatever she was doing wasn’t making any noise. And there weren’t any sounds from outside the apartment, either. This far from Tokyo-3, up on a hill, there was no sounds of traffic or of people. Just the quiet sounds of Shinji and Rei breathing in and out. Finally, Rei decided to break that silence.  
  
“When I go to the complex tomorrow,” Rei said, “I will meet with Dr. Souryuu. She might have advice about Asuka.”  
  
“I didn’t even think of that,” Shinji said. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” He grimaced. “If you can get her alone without Asuka overhearing.”  
  
Rei nodded. That could be somewhat difficult. On the other hand, if Asuka’s current behavior was a result of being away from the doctor, then being in her presence may make the redhead less… volatile.  
  
“I’ll meet you after classes are done,” Rei continued. “Is there anything else you would like to do tomorrow?”  
  
“There is something,” Shinji said with a soft smile in his voice. Rei stayed still as his hand slipped down from her shoulder to her breast, and gave it a light squeeze. “We can even get started on it tonight, if that’s all right with you.” It was always alright with Rei. “But, um,” Shinji’s head lifted from Rei’s shoulder and turned to the closed door that led to Asuka’s room. “Think she’s asleep yet?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Rei said, arousal starting to stir in her belly. Her ears had perked up, and her tail started to twitch back and forth against the couch. Her nipple began to stiffen, pressing against Shinji’s palm. “Do you care if she is?”  
  
Shinji hesitated for a second, his hand staying still on Rei’s breast. Then he removed it, letting glide diagonally down Rei’s stomach before ending up on his own lap. Rei’s ears sank downward, just a bit, at that.  
  
“Yeah, it kind of does,” Shinji said, sounding worried and apologetic. “Sorry, Rei.”  
  
“There’s no need to apologize,” Rei said, turning her head to look at him. “You should never feel the need to have sex if you do not desire it.” Rei stood up. “I think we should go to bed as well.”  
  
Shinji sighed and nodded, standing up. As the two of them walked towards their bedroom, Rei tried to remember the last time that they had started to have sex, only to be interrupted. She couldn’t.  
  
Life was certainly going to be different, now that they had a third person living with the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why wasn't this story saved in the same folder as all the other NGE stories? I don't know. Where is it on my computer? I don't know! But here it is! I just wish I had thought to check Patreon before adjusting Ch. 5 (Nui) to Ch. 4, and then Ch. 6 (Kyouko's introduction) to Ch. 5 and so on and so forth. And then changing everything all over again now

**Being A Good Girl Chapter Four**

  
Rei wasn’t making a single sound as she bobbed up and down along Shinji’s cock. She was completely, utterly silent, with only her body, and not her mind, making sounds. Her breathing, and the wet, lewd sounds as her pussy was entered again and again by Shinji’s shaft.  
  
Rei’s face was calm, too. She wore her habitual empty expression, her mouth straight and her eyes calm as she stared at Shinji’s contorted face. Even her cheeks were pale, with only the faintest hint of red to them. Her grip on Shinji’s shoulders was steady, but not tight. Her blue-haired dog ears, on top of her head, were standing up in their normal position.  
  
Rei was having the time of her life as she and Shinji had sex. Her body felt amazingly, unbelievably good, the pleasure racing through her like a forest fire. She could feel her wet pussy squeezing down tightly around Shinji’s cock, reluctant to surrender its grip even as she moved her thighs up and down, propelling herself along his shaft. Her stiff nipples cut through the air as her breasts swayed as she moved. Her thighs twitched and trembled with small muscle movements, aching to wrap themselves around Shinji’s body and have him hold her close to him.  
  
Shinji wasn’t just sitting there, letting Rei ride him. He was thrusting up into her as well, his hips working as much as they could, sending his cock deep into her. His hands were holding on to her rear, fingers slightly digging into her cheeks as he held on to Rei’s moving form.  
  
“Rei,” Shinji moaned, his voice rising and falling, “you feel so _good_. I love how you feel around me.”  
  
“I love how you make me feel as well,” Rei answered, her voice soft and calm.  
  
Besides Rei’s wet pussy and stiff nipples, the only obvious sign of her arousal was her tail. That was wagging back and forth, the strands of hair brushing over Shinji’s bare thighs as she moved up and down his cock. Rei was slowly leaning forward, pressing her body against Shinji’s, and Shinji’s body against the couch. She thought that if the sex session continued for another five minutes, she would end with her breasts pressed against Shinji’s chest, and his back against the couch. And Rei thought that sounded quite fine.  
  
Shinji’s hands felt nice on Rei’s rear. He wasn’t squeezing down tightly, just supporting her as she moved up and down along his shaft, holding on to her and helping her move. Rei looked down into Shinji’s brown eyes as he panted for breath, his body twitching as he got closer and closer to orgasm.  
  
Rei was close to an orgasm as well. Closer than Shinji, she thought. All she needed to do was to keep on riding him for a few more minutes, and she would feel her own climax. And a few minutes after that, feel Shinji’s climax inside of her. That was a nice thought.  
  
Slowly, carefully, Rei brought her hand from Shinji’s shoulder and ran the back of her fingers along his face. He pressed his head against her hand, and Rei repeated the gesture. The look on his face made Rei’s heart beat slightly faster, and she almost changed her expression as she looked down at him.  
  
“You look so pretty like this, Rei,” Shinji said, his voice quivering as he struggled to get the words out. “You’re so…”  
  
Perhaps Shinji couldn’t find the right words to use. Or perhaps he had trouble using any words as Rei squeezed down around him. Either way, he trailed off, his head going backwards and thumping against the back of the couch.  
  
Rei knew she looked good. Not only did she have Shinji’s opinion on the matter, expressed many times over many expressions, she also had mathematical backing. All members of the Ayanami line were engineered for attractiveness, and Rei was no different.  
  
And it still felt nice to hear Shinji say that. Rei felt the warmth inside of her spread that much more throughout her body as she stored Shinji’s words away. She wondered if she should say anything in turn.  
  
It would be better if she didn’t, Rei decided. She might not be able to keep control of her voice if she spoke right now. Not with how good she was feeling. Feeling because of Shinji.  
  
Rei thought she heard a noise. She looked around the living room, wondering what it could be. Then she saw a flash of yellow and red vanishing around the spare bedroom door. The formerly spare bedroom, that was.  
  
Rei knew what that meant. And she didn’t care. If Asuka wanted to watch the two of them, then she could. Rei didn’t mind. If Asuka didn’t want to watch the two of them, then she could do that as well. Rei still wouldn’t mind. So long as Asuka didn’t try and stop Shinji and Rei from having sex, Rei didn’t care what actions Asuka took.  
  
Rei decided it was time to start moving her hips from side to side as she raised herself up and down. It felt wonderful for both her and Shinji, feeling his shaft press against her insides in brand new ways. Her breathing was slowly growing heavier, though it was drowned out by the sounds of Shinji’s own gasping as his cock scraped against her wet, tight, warm walls.  
  
Rei’s tail began to beat faster and faster, whipping back and forth. She hit her own rear with every wag, feeling so wonderful from Shinji’s cock that she couldn’t control herself. She couldn’t even stop it when Shinji winced and moved his hands slightly so that her tail stopped hitting them three times a second.  
  
Even over the pounding of her own heart in her ears, Rei could hear the bedroom door slide open again. This time, she didn’t bother to look up. Now that she knew what the noise was, she had no further interest in it. Especially not with her orgasm starting to take form inside of her.  
  
It was like a physical knot inside of Rei, her body tensing up as more and more pleasure ran through her. Her movements started to get erratic, deviating slightly from the almost mechanical up and down motion she had been using on Shinji’s cock. She stared down into Shinji’s eyes, soaking up every detail of him as she felt herself begin to cum.  
  
Rei closed her eyes, tasting her orgasm right on the tip of her tongue. It was there, it was _right there_. It was so close, and Rei just needed another thirty seconds or so…  
  
“Scheiße!“  
  
“What the- Asuka?”  
  
Rei’s eyes shot back open as Shinji not only stopped thrusting into her, but also half-stood up, almost dislodging her from his lap. And almost sending her to the floor. Her hands tightened on Shinji’s shoulders as she turned to look in the same direction as Shinji.  
  
Asuka was springing up from the floor, her face lowered, hidden by her long red hair. She was exposing quite a bit of thigh, her yellow sundress having ridden up somehow to the point that it almost exposed her crotch. Her face whipped up, eyes wide and her cheeks a darker red than her hair.  
  
“What happened, Asuka?” Shinji asked, sounding puzzled as he stared at the German girl.  
  
Rei could have answered that. She could have told him that Asuka was watching the two of them have sex. She could have told Shinji that she didn’t mind being watched. She could have told him that she was on the very brink of orgasm, and had only needed a bit more stimulation to push herself over the edge into climax.  
  
However, even as Rei opened her mouth to say that, Asuka spoke up. Her loud tones drowned out the softly-spoken words Rei had been using, even to her own ears. Without the slightest change in her expression, Rei closed her mouth and waited for Asuka to finish.  
  
“W-what was I doing?” Asuka asked, sounding more nervous than Rei thought was typical for her. “What were _you_ perverts doing, having sex in the middle of the day!” She pointed an accusatory finger at Shinji and Rei. “And right out in the open where anybody could see you, too!”  
  
Rei looked at Asuka’s red, angry face. Then she looked at Asuka’s ears. They were flat against her head, in the embarrassment position. Then she looked at Asuka’s tail. It was curled down, wrapped around one leg, the red tip barely peeking out underneath Asuka’s yellow dress.  
  
Finally, Rei narrowed her eyes, staring at Asuka’s chest. She was some ways away, but she could still see two stiff nipples poking out from Asuka’s braless sundress.  
  
Rei sniffed. The only arousal she could smell was her own, though Asuka _was_ several meters away. Perhaps if they were closer, things would be different.  
  
“B-but we live here,” Shinji said, stammering and sounding apologetic. “And I thought you were still taking a nap-“  
  
“Oh, so you just decided to get all pervy with each other because you thought I was sound asleep?” Asuka asked mockingly, placing her hands on her hips. “That makes it all better!”  
  
Rei had begun to be concerned over two things. One was that her orgasm was slipping away, the pleasure turning to ashes inside of her. The other was that Shinji’s cock was slipping out of her pussy, his shaft deflating as Asuka glared at him.  
  
“Seriously, you two were going at it like _animals_,” Asuka complained. “Of course I couldn’t sleep! Not with you two banging away at each other. And you!” Asuka’s finger swung a fraction of a degree to point at Rei instead of Shinji. “Don’t you have any feminine pride? Letting yourself get _used_ like that by some creepy pervert?”  
  
The corners of Rei’s mouth slid downward slightly as she stared at Asuka. She lifted herself up, no longer quite so close to Shinji’s naked torso.  
  
“A sense of pride that keeps me from having sex with Shinji in our own home is far too overdeveloped,” Rei said, her voice calm and emotionless. “And Shinji does not use me anymore than I use him.”  
  
‘Don’t give me that,” Asuka said, approaching the end of the couch. Rei noticed how her eyes flicked up and down, taking in the side profile of Shinji and Rei. “If you don’t feel even the _slightest_ urge to do your own thing instead of dealing with a horny teenage boy all the time, then there really _isn’t_ any hope for you!”  
  
“Hey,” Shinji said, a hurt look passing over his face. He didn’t say anything more than that, though.  
  
From this close, Rei could smell a feminine arousal that wasn’t her own. She breathed in a bit deeper, taking in Asuka’s scent. She smelled _very_ aroused, as if she had been for a long time. Rei wondered just how much sleep Asuka had actually gotten from her nap.  
  
“I am a D.O.G., just like you,” Rei said calmly, ignoring Asuka’s scoff. “Of course I do not find sex onerous. I enjoy it deeply, in fact.” Rei turned to look at Shinji and ran her hand down his face, cradling the line of his jaw. “Especially when it is with Shinji Ikari.”  
  
Shinji blushed and muttered something so quiet that even Rei couldn’t hear him. His hands, which had fallen to the couch cushions, came up and held onto Rei’s hips, gently squeezing down for a minute.  
  
“That, that may be fine for you!” Asuka said, her voice rising and becoming shrill. And yet, Rei didn’t think it was pure anger in her voice as the redhead stared at the two of them. “But that’s because you’re obsolete! I’m cutting-edge and I don’t have _any_ perverted desires like that!” Asuka drew herself up to her full height and hesitated, her gaze switching between Shinji’s worried, embarrassed, emphatic face and Rei’s still expression. “So there!”  
  
Asuka whirled around and stomped towards her bedroom. She stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind her, making it jump on the rollers with the force she used.  
  
“I, um,” Shinji stammered, glancing between Rei and Asuka’s door. “Should we… do something?”  
  
“No,” Rei said, shaking her head. “She needs time to herself.” Rei’s reasoning was entirely altruistic, focused on what would make the relationships between the three of them as beneficial as possible. There weren’t any other possibilities. “We should keep on having sex.”  
  
Shinji twitched a bit at that, looking up into Rei’s red eyes. She stared back down as her hand slid down Shinji’s chest, his stomach, his crotch. Then it wrapped around his cock. It was quite soft and small, but still very sticky with Rei’s arousal.  
  
“A-are you sure?” Shinji asked, looking back towards the closed door. Rei’s expression grew slightly harder at that. “But what if it disturbs Asuka?”  
  
“It will not,” Rei said flatly, tightening her grip on Shinji’s cock. “She would not have heard or seen us if she had not opened the bedroom door.”  
  
Shinji nodded, glancing nervously back one more time. Then he turned his attention back to Rei. Rei’s expression lightened slightly as he looked at her.  
  
“Okay, Rei,” Shinji said, still sounding a bit unsure. “Want to pick up where we left off?”  
  
Rei nodded. She would like that a great deal. However, Shinji’s cock was still soft, even with her rubbing her fingers along it. She’d have to change that.  
  
Rei slid off of Shinji’s lap, down onto the floor. She knelt down in between his legs, looking up at him. She barely blinked as she locked eyes with him, running her palms back and forth along his thighs, each movement bringing her a bit closer to his crotch.  
  
“Rei…” Shinji moaned, swallowing hard as he looked down at her.  
  
“Just sit back, Shinji,” Rei said calmly. “I will get you ready, and then we can resume.”  
  
Rei wanted to start having sex again, really, _really_ badly. Even though her orgasm had died away, there was still the _need_ inside of her core. She was still wet and sensitive, and needed something to fill her up. And the very best thing she knew to do that was Shinji’s cock.  
  
Rei’s hands reached Shinji’s crotch. Her left hand went around his shaft, while her right slipped down to cradle his testicles. They were warm, and the twisted hair growing from them tickled Rei’s hand.  
  
She started to work, slowly kneading Shinji’s equipment, doing her best to coax him into erectness. And the sooner she managed that, the sooner Shinji’s erect cock could be inside of her, filling her up and making her cum. That was a very worthy goal, and Rei worked with as much skill and speed as she could muster.  
  
And Shinji responded to her ministrations. His shaft slowly started to stiffen in her hands, gaining hardness and size. Rei nodded in approval, rubbing her fingers along the shaft as her hand rose up and down it. Her right hand was busy as well, carefully squeezing down and kneading Shinji’s sack, taking care not too apply too much pressure.  
  
Rei leaned forward, pressing her lips against Shinji’s half-hard cock. She could smell her own arousal on it, as well as Shinji’s precum. It wasn’t exactly a _nice_ smell, but it was a very… bestial, animalistic smell. Rei liked it.  
  
She stuck her tongue out and ran it along Shinji’s shaft, from top to bottom. She came away with a healthy amount of semi-clear arousal coated on her tongue. She closed her lips and swallowed, feeling it run down her throat.  
  
Shinji was quickly growing harder and harder, growing to his full erectness underneath Rei’s attentions. She didn’t let up. She wouldn’t stop until he was as hard as he could get. _Then_ she’d stand up, sit down, and get to feel him inside of her pussy, stretching out her inner walls, wrapping her folds around his shaft.  
  
Rei almost smiled at the thought. What a wonderful thought. As she moved from licking Shinji’s cock to sucking it, her left hand slid down to her pussy, rubbing her wet lips and circling around her button.  
  
Rei couldn’t see Asuka’s door from here. But she was still keeping her ears peeled for any further interruptions from their new roommate. Though she knew she had a far lower bar for interruptions than Shinji would.  
  
He would try to stop if he thought Asuka was watching them. While Rei would only stop if Asuka actively interfered, and tried to remove Rei from Shinji’s lap. Merely watching… Rei had watched sex happen plenty of times, and had been watched plenty of times. And she had never felt a trace of discomfort over it.  
  
“Rei, you’re feeling so good on my cock,” Shinji moaned, one eye screwed shut as he looked down at her. “You feel _great_.”  
  
“Thank you, Shinji,” Rei said softly, removing her mouth from his shaft and looking down at it.  
  
It now gleamed with her saliva, instead of her arousal. And it was as firm as it was going to be. Rei thought he was ready.  
  
She slid her two wet fingers out of her folds and stood up. Shinji’s eyes followed her movements, his gaze darting down to stare at her wobbling breasts a bit before returning to her face. Then Rei crawled onto Shinji’s lap, once more putting her hands on his shoulders as she settled herself.  
  
Rei could feel her body pressed up close against Shinji’s. She stared down into his eyes, looking at the love and affection and lust she could see there. Asuka was right, in a way. Shinji was _very_ horny, quite often, and was always happy to have Rei take care of his urges.  
  
But Asuka was also wrong. It was no imposition for Rei to suck and fuck Shinji. It would have been worse if he hadn’t been so easy to arouse. If that had been the case, Rei wouldn’t have been able to exhaust her own lust with Shinji, and would have had to find some other way to do so. And masturbation was never nearly as good as sex was. Especially sex with Shinji.  
  
Rei leaned in for a kiss, pressing her lips against Shinji. Shinji made an adorable squeaking sound, before kissing her back, lifting his arms and wrapping them around her back. Rei’s lips twitched upward in what was almost a smile, before kissing Shinji again, feeling her body pressing closely against his.  
  
“Rei,” Shinji moaned, separating for a quick second before returning to the kiss. With just a single word, he managed to feel his voice with love and affection for Rei.  
  
Rei fully returned all of the love. She kept on kissing Shinji, her hands squeezing down on his shoulders as they made out, their naked bodies pressed closely against each other. Her ears were standing upright, and her tail was swinging back and forth in long, lazy strokes.  
  
Rei could feel Shinji’s hard cock pressing against her lower stomach. She shifted slightly, feeling it rubbing against her skin. And that felt nice. Really, really nice. Rei tried to focus on breathing through her nose, inhaling Shinji’s scent as her grip tightened.  
  
Finally, though, they both had to break for breath. They separated gasping, and even Rei’s cheeks were slightly red. Shinji and Rei looked each other in the eyes, before Shinji smiled and laughed. This time, it was his turn to run a hand down the side of her face.  
  
“Absolutely beautiful,” Shinji murmured, his voice quiet and awed.  
  
Rei’s expression could actually be called a smile this time. It didn’t last long and wasn’t very big, but it was unmistakably a smile. Then it slipped away, her usual façade falling back into place. But Rei’s heart and mind were still buzzing with the same joy that she had shown for a few seconds.  
  
And with the same lust other parts of her body were showing. She could feel the arousal spilling out of her, and Rei thought that she had waited long enough for her orgasm. She reached down and wrapped her hand around Shinji’s cock.  
  
“Oh,” Shinji groaned, his eyes fluttering closed for a second. “That feels good, Rei.”  
  
Rei hoped that what she was about to do next would feel even better. She lifted herself up a bit, angling Shinji’s shaft towards her entrance. When she felt the tip pressing against her, she started to sink back down, slowly impaling herself on Shinji’s dick.  
  
As Rei did that, one ear swiveled, catching the sound of a door being slid open. The sound was over almost before it begun, so the door couldn’t have been slid open more than a crack. But Rei knew what she had heard.  
  
And she ignored it. Right now, she had to focus on bringing pleasure to both Shinji and herself. Just as Shinji was focused on the exact same thing.  
  
Rei sank down as far as she could, until her thighs were pressed against Shinji’s. It was wonderful, feeling Shinji’s dick reaching so far inside of her, stretching her out in the best way possible. Then she started to go back up, feeling Shinji’s cock sliding out of her. And that felt good, too.  
  
Rei quickly started to properly ride Shinji, bouncing up and down on his cock. Her tail started to increase its speed, waving back and forth as she went up and down. There was a fire growing inside of Rei, slowly rising higher and higher, and she wanted to _revel_ in it.  
  
Not that revelry would include her expression changing much, though. Even as Rei melted inside, feeling the wonderful, amazing sensations her body was producing, the only signs of how good she was feeling on the outside continued to be her wagging tail.  
  
And that was enough. Shinji knew what she liked, and how to make her feel great. And even if his eyes couldn’t pick up on much, his shaft certainly could, as Rei’s wet folds squeezed down tightly around his dick.  
  
This time, Rei was pressed quite close against Shinji. Her stiff nipples dug into his chest, and her breasts were pillowed from how close together they were. From time to time, Shinji would glance down at them and Rei’s cleavage. The rest of the time, though, he was staring into her eyes as she rode him.  
  
Shinji’s hands were holding on tightly to Rei’s hips, guiding her up and down along his shaft. His thumbs worked in small circles, running over her skin as she filled herself up and emptied herself back out. Shinji was breathing hard, sweat beading on his face as his cock was tightly squeezed by Rei’s wet pussy.  
  
“You’re making me feel very good, Shinji,” Rei said calmly, her voice not shifting a bit. “I can feel your cock reaching deep inside of me, and it feels nice.”  
  
“You feel great, too, Rei,” Shinji said, his voice far more uneven than Rei’s. “Really, really great!”  
  
Rei nodded in acknowledgment. She was glad for that. It would be so selfish if she only focused on her own pleasure instead of working to make both of them feel wonderful.  
  
Shinji leaned up for a kiss, pressing his hand to the back of Rei’s head. Rei went down to meet him, their lips pressing together and tongues intertwining as they kissed. It felt nice, and Rei’s hands squeezed down on Shinji’s leanly muscled shoulders as they kissed.  
  
The pace of her wagging spread up, and so did her bouncing as she went up and down along Shinji’s shaft. Shinji moaned into Rei’s mouth, and Rei almost felt like moaning as well. She was very close to her orgasm. Very, very close. And there was nothing to stop her this time.  
  
Rei sank down as far as she could on Shinji’s shaft, feeling him stretching her out. It and the kiss were enough to push her over the edge. Her head fell forward, bumping against Shinji. Her entire body was shivering, not responding to her brain as she came. And Rei couldn’t even feel mad about it. She couldn’t feel anything but _good_ as she came.  
  
Rei could feel her pussy squeezing down tightly around Shinji’s cock, her wet folds holding him down as tightly as they could. The sensations they sent back up filled Rei’s mind, making her shiver and quake, her mouth slowly falling open as her orgasm washed through her. Her hips bucked back and forth, pushing her rear out before she straightened up.  
  
Rei’s orgasm was enough to tip Shinji over the edge as well. Suddenly, his grip on her hips got a _lot_ tighter, his fingers digging into her skin as his breathing became ragged. Rei pulled her head back enough to let herself look at his face as he came.  
  
It was wonderful. Both the expression he wore and the feeling of him cumming inside of her. Rei shivered, feeling the hot, sticky semen getting pumped deep inside of her, going even further inside of her than Shinji’s dick could reach. It made her feel so _warm_, the heat of Shinji’s cum radiating out through her body, filling her up and adding a _wonderful_ afterglow to her orgasm.  
  
Shinji wore an expression of absolute bliss as he came inside of Rei. His head went back, and he sightlessly stared at the ceiling, his face contorted in pleasure as Rei pressed down on him. His lips were drawn upward in a large smile and he kept on twitching.  
  
“Rei,” Shinji moaned, his voice tortured with pleasure. “Rei, Rei, Rei.”  
  
“I’m here, Shinji,” Rei said calmly, laying a hand flat on his chest, her palm pressing against the modest amount of muscle he had. “I’m right here for you.”  
  
Shinji jerkily nodded, his head twitching up and down. His orgasm had finished, with four strong bursts of semen filling Rei up. He lowered his head back to the normal position, looking at Rei. Rei thought he had a very pure air about him, as if all his worries and cares had been blasted away in his climax. She really liked it.  
  
“That was amazing,” Shinji said with a smile. “You’re amazing, Rei.”  
  
“Thank you,” Rei said softly. “I enjoyed it as well.”  
  
As she spoke, Rei lowered her head down to rest it against Shinji’s chest. With her ear pressed against him, she could hear his heart beating, the rhythmic thudding a calm, reassuring sound. And, of course, with this position, she could look at Asuka’s bedroom door.  
  
It was open. Not much, just enough for someone inside to press their face against the door and see the couch. Rei could see nothing inside the room, only a thin, vertical line of black. She kept on staring straight ahead, feeling her and Shinji’s body recovering from their orgasms.  
  
And also feeling Shinji sliding out of her. That was a pity, but it was only to be expected. And there were still so many other things they could do together. Like get cleaned up together.  
  
The thought of her and Shinji in the bath together came into Rei’s mind and refused to leave. Not that she tried that hard. Instead, she properly considered the idea, including how long it might take for Shinji to get ready again once they were in there.  
Shinji had started running his hands up and down Rei’s back as she thought. That felt _nice_. Rei felt her tail start to wag back and forth again as Shinji gently touched her. She pulled back a bit to look at him.  
  
Rei didn’t say anything as she looked at Shinji. There wasn’t anything that needed to be said. She just had to keep on looking at him, at his gentle eyes and caring face. It was really, truly wonderful, and Rei filed the sight away to think on later when she was alone.  
  
“Come on, Rei,” Shinji said with a sigh, breaking the small moment of tranquility. “We need to get cleaned up.”  
  
Rei supposed they did. There were still things they both had to do today, after all. And not all of those things were sex, even though it felt so good.  
  
Rei slid off of Shinji’s lap, grabbing some tissues to clean herself up with. Once she was out of the way, Shinji stood up as well, folding up the towel he had been sitting on. With her free hand, Rei let her fingers wander down Shinji’s body, tracing the outlines of muscles and veins as she slid her hand down the side of his torso. The contact only lasted for a few seconds, but while it did, Rei appreciated what she felt.  
  
“What are you going to do now?” Shinji asked, smiling warmly at her. “Didn’t you have some books in at the library?”  
  
“Yes,” Rei nodded. “_Ethics in Metaphysical Biology_ and _The Future, Reversed_. I was planning to go in half an hour.”  
  
In half an hour, assuming that she and Shinji did not spend longer than that together in the bathroom. Rei liked keeping to her schedules, but that was a more than valid reason to delay. To delay for quite a while, too, possibly. If Rei was lucky.  
  
“Dinner will be waiting for you when you come home, dear,” Shinji said with an amused smile and a kiss to Rei’s cheek.  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
“What, no joke about wanting dinner, bath or me?” Shinji asked, his grin widening as he held the bathroom door open. Behind his head, the bedroom door opened slightly, permitting a better view as he moved around.  
  
“A joke?” Rei asked, her gaze flicking behind him for a moment.  
  
“Come on, let’s go get cleaned up,” Shinji said, shaking his head and still smiling.  
  
That was something Rei could easily agree to. She stepped inside the bathroom, taking a deep breath in and out. Some wonderful sex, some interesting reading waiting for her and another excellent dinner. And after that?  
  
Today had been a wonderful day, and Rei could see no reason it wouldn’t continue to be so.  


* * *

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Being A Good Girl Ch. 4**

  
Rei’s knuckles rapped on the door, three times. Then she stopped, waiting. After a few seconds, she could hear movement on the other side of the door. It had been a month and a half since Rei had been here. And even longer since Shinji had been here. His parent’s apartment.  
  
It opened, and Rei looked up into the sharply pointed face of a blue-haired, red eyed woman. A pair of dog ears were at the top of her head, and she was wearing a skimpy white and blue outfit with black highlights. Just like Rei was.  
  
“Hello, Rei.”  
  
“Hello, Nui,” Rei replied. “May I come in?”  
  
The older woman held the door open, and Rei stepped through. Soon the two of them had moved deeper into the apartment and were sitting on the couch in the living room. Rei glanced around the home, but there was nothing unfamiliar about it.  
  
Then she looked at Nui. It was nice to look at Nui, and not just because it let Rei know what she would look like eventually.  
  
Nui Ayanami looked a lot like Rei did. She seemed to be twenty years older, but that was the only real difference between the two of them. The way they looked, the way they carried themselves, and in several other ways were very similar to each other.  
  
Rei thought she did a good job of wearing the standard D.O.G. outfit, with the white, black and blue colors of the Ayanami line. But it was obvious that Nui did a _far_ better job of it, stretching the latex-like material out, almost digging into her skin, emphasizing her fully mature features. Rei liked looking at the older Ayanami, and it was nice to know that, in time, she would look like that as well. And that Shinji would appreciate how she looked when she was older as well. She, Shinji and Nui had had several threesomes together, Shinji being very enthused whenever Nui and Rei were working together.  
  
Without saying a word, Nui wrapped her arms around Rei’s neck and pulled her closer. Rei leaned in, her lips parting slightly as the two of them kissed. They both closed their eyes as the two blue-haired D.O.G.s began to kiss.  
  
It was nice to kiss Nui. It was nice to kiss almost anybody, of course, but it was especially nice to kiss Nui. Almost as good as kissing Shinji. It was even better to kiss her than the other Ayanami’s Rei knew.  
  
Rei could feel the arousal stirring to life inside of her. It had slowly been rising ever since she had begun to travel to the Ikari’s apartment, but feeling Nui’s lips against hers and Nui’s body underneath her hands put a spark to the tinder. Rei could feel her nipples start to press against her top and her folds start to get wet.  
  
Her hand slid down Nui’s soft stomach, into the older woman’s tight, latex-like bottom. Her palm covered the mark on Nui’s crotch, the symbol she and the Director and Doctor Ikari had come up with, while her fingers pressed against soft, hot flesh. The older Ayanami was just as wet as Rei was, and she could feel her fingers pressing against wet folds. Rei moved one finger slightly and slid it into Nui’s pussy.  
  
That finally broke the kiss. The two of them separated, both of them breathing faster. A very small smile appearing on Nui’s face, while Rei’s expression was as placid as it ever was. The beating of her tail was constrained by the couch, but her ears were perked upright, just as Nui’s were.  
  
“I’m glad you came to visit, Rei,” Nui said, reaching down and sliding her clothes off of her. Rei did the same, stripping and neatly folding her clothes. “Doctor Ikari and Director Ikari have both been working long hours.” She ran a hand down Rei’s neck, stopping to play with her large, soft breasts. “And it’s always nice to see another Ayanami.”  
  
That was something Rei could fully agree on. And Nui was the only other Ayanami in the city on a regular basis. And she was the _original_ Ayanami, the very first one decanted to see how well the gene-line would do. Rei enjoyed the sense of history, and all the things Nui could tell her about the improvements made on the Ayanami line since her.  
  
Nui lay down on the couch, spreading her legs widely. Rei climbed on top of her, swinging herself around so that she could bury her head in between Nui’s large, pale thighs and give the older woman access to her own pussy. Rei was getting more and more aroused, knowing how good she was about to feel. And hoping that she could make Nui feel just as good in turn.  
  
It had been a while since Rei had gotten to look at another pussy, D.O.G. or otherwise. And it was a nice sight. Nui was so wet, beads of arousal running down her slightly parted lower lips, inviting Rei to lean in and lick them. So she did just that.  
  
The sound Nui made was _very_ satisfying, and what she did next was even better. Rei’s tail started to pick up speed, waving back and forth as Nui pressed her own lips against Rei’s pussy. Rei was almost as wet as Nui was, after all.  
  
Rei pushed her tongue inside Nui’s folds, going as far in as she could. Her tongue was flooded with arousal, coating it in Nui’s excitement. Rei brought her tongue back into her mouth and, after a few seconds of contemplation, swallowed.  
  
Nui seemed very happy with her life. She was obviously getting the right amount of food, getting plenty of interaction with people, and had an active sex life. From long experience, Rei could tell that from eating her out, though it was a trick that only worked on D.O.G.s, and even then, only ones that had had oral sex several times before.  
  
Rei knew that Nui was doing the same to her, and the older woman wasn’t getting such a cheery picture from Rei. But she still didn’t stop her ministrations, or ask any questions. She just kept on licking, using her tongue, lips and fingers to work over Rei’s pussy and thighs, gently massaging Rei’s thigh or plunging inside her with a single finger.  
  
Theoretically, now that they had caught up with each other on the general state of affairs, they could stop eating each other out and start talking. That, however, would be quite the waste, since both of them were still _very_ horny. Rei and Nui kept on licking and sucking, doing their best to make each other feel as good as possible, to make the orgasm slowly rising inside of both of them as complete and exquisite as could be.  
  
Rei wasn’t as good at it as Nui was. The older woman was, well, older, for one. And she lived with both a man and a woman, while Rei only had Shinji. But she still knew what to do, and she still licked and sucked and caressed Nui’s pussy, even as the other blue-haired D.O.G. did the same to her.  
  
There was no need for words. Both of them could tell how aroused they were making the other feel, the evidence right in front of their faces. Rei and Nui worked in silence, with only the wet sounds of fingers or tongue sliding into hot, soaking folds. Rei wasn’t even breathing hard, though Nui was making _very_ quiet gasps as Rei licked in circles around the red-eyed woman’s stiff clit.  
  
Nui was using her hands to massage Rei’s ass, squeezing down on her large, firm cheeks as her mouth was pressed against Rei’s pussy. And both parts of that felt _very_ nice. Rei could feel her stiff nipples pressing against Nui’s stomach, and her own stomach was resting against Nui’s large breasts, with two hard points right in the center.  
  
Arousal was getting smeared across Rei’s lower face and chin, the wetness from Nui overflowing, more than just her lips could handle. And Rei kept on working, doing her best to make the older woman feel as good as possible. Nui had done the same to her, over and over again, and Rei wanted to give back, to let Nui feel the same kind of pleasure that Rei had first learned to feel in Nui’s arms.  
  
Rei could feel Nui’s muscles twitching underneath her skin along her thighs, her hands pressed against the older D.O.G.s legs. And underneath, even though the couch cushion trapped it, the blue tail was twitching back and forth as much as it could. And those were just the lesser signs of Nui’s arousal and enjoyment. The real proof was getting smeared across Rei’s lips and covering her tongue as she pushed it in and out and licked up and down Nui’s slit.  
  
Rei’s own orgasm was slowly growing inside of her, getting larger and larger. It felt nice, and Nui’s expert ministrations were making it grow quicker than anyone else’s hands and mouth could have. Even Shinji, and he was _very_ familiar with how to make Rei feel good.  
  
Rei had never asked Nui had many sexual partners she had had over her life. But she knew it was far more than her own, and that Nui had learned from each and every encounter, getting better and better at lovemaking. Rei wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted the same to happen to her, but she did know that she wanted to be able to match Nui’s skills at pleasing others. Especially Shinji.  
  
Rei ran her hands back and forth along Nui’s legs and crotch, as much as she could reach without lifting her head or moving her body. Nui’s skin was soft and warm to the touch, and Rei knew how sensitive the first Ayanami was to the touch. It was a feature that had actually been decreased a bit in the later iterations, so that they would be more comfortable in full clothes than Nui was.  
  
Though now that she was naked, there was nothing stopping Nui’s sensitive skin from giving her anything but pleasure. Rei could touch and caress any part of Nui’s body that she could reach, and, with her soft, skilled touches, it would make the older woman feel wonderful. And from several times before, she knew just what to touch and play with.  
  
Nui made a very pleasant sound as Rei pissed her clit, running her tongue back and forth repeatedly along the stiff nub. Then she stopped, not wanting to give so much stimulation that it became painful. And there were still plenty of other spots to tend to along Nui’s crotch.  
  
And while Rei was working, Nui was returning the favor. In fact, she was doing an even better job of it than Rei was, her tongue and lips and fingers working together to find every sensitive spot on Rei’s body and make the younger D.O.G. start to quiver as the pleasure built up and up inside of her.  
  
Rei’s body started slowly moving back and forth, grinding her hips against Nui’s face. Her tail was beating back and forth, hitting the back of the couch before swinging out the other way. She was unbelievably turned on, some simple oral sex from a D.O.G. that had so much experience at taking care of others making her feel as good as if she was in the middle of an orgy.  
  
“You’re doing a good job, Rei,” Nui said, pulling her head away from Rei’s crotch for a minute. “Have you been practicing?”  
  
“No,” Rei said, leaning back in to run her tongue up and down Nui’s pussy. “I am just feeling motivated.”  
  
After all, with another D.O.G. living with her and Shinji, Rei should have been getting _very_ good at eating out. That hadn’t happened, so all of Rei’s efforts now were drawn from the last time she and Nui had been together, mixed with her last checkup with Dr. Akagi. Although eating out the bleached blonde woman hadn’t been a _necessary_ part of the inspection.  
  
Rei focused on the task at hand. Nui was very wet, but she still hadn’t cum yet. Rei wasn’t going to stop until she did. Just like she knew Nui wasn’t going to stop until _Rei _came as well. Just as any D.O.G. would do. Rei hadn’t met any that didn’t want to see their partner cum.  
  
Rei came before Nui did. Her hips shook, her tail stopping to point out stiffly behind her. Her pussy ground down against Nui’s face, as molten pleasure filled Rei up inside. It was _wonderful_, Nui’s lips and tongue bringing Rei up to the top of pleasure, and keeping her there for a wonderful ten seconds, red-hot sensations screaming through Rei’s body. Rei felt as if she was going to melt, the pleasure so sharp and raw and enjoyable, pushing almost every other thought and desire out of her brain.  
  
Rei’s expression didn’t change a bit as she came.  
  
As soon as Rei trusted herself again, she got back to work, licking and sucking at the wet folds in front of her face. She had cum, and now it was time to make Nui do the same. She started working faster and faster, running her tongue along the parted labia of Nui, doing everything she could, every trick she had learned on how to use her tongue and lips.  
  
Nui had stopped licking Rei, and now was just gently fondling her, running her hands back and forth along Rei’s body. It felt very nice, and Rei’s body quivered underneath the soft, skilled hands. She did her best to ignore the pleasure, and kept on working, using her tongue and fingers to make Nui feel as good as Nui had made her feel.  
  
While Rei wasn’t as good as Nui was, she was still good enough. Less than a minute after her own wonderful orgasm, Rei felt a sense of satisfaction as Nui shook underneath her, making a small gasping sound and her hands squeezing down on the back of Rei’s thighs.  
  
Nui’s arousal was too much for Rei to take care of. It dribbled out of her, running down her skin onto the couch. Rei could feel more on her tongue and lips, and she swallowed, feeling the sticky, slimy substance run down her throat into her stomach, joining the load of semen she had swallowed while giving Shinji a blowjob a few hours ago.  
  
The two of them laid on the couch for several minutes, slowly recovering. Nui ran her hand along Rei’s tail, her fingers gliding along the furry appendage and making Rei feel good. She did her best to return the favor, giving Nui’s pussy a few more kisses, planting her lips right on the center of Nui’s lower lips.  
  
Finally, Nui sighed and lifted Rei upwards. Rei rolled off of Nui, sitting down on the couch next to her as the older woman sat up. Nui turned to look at Rei, a look of fondness on her face as she inched closer to Rei, until the two blue-haired women were pressed against each other’s sides.  
  
“You seemed perturbed when I was giving you oral sex,” Nui said, running her fingers through Rei’s hair. “Would you like to talk about it?”  
  
Rei nodded. That was one of the reasons she had come over, to get advice from the very first of the Ayanami line.  
  
“Are you aware that there is another D.O.G. living with Shinji and I now?” Rei asked, looking up into Nui’s face.  
  
“Yes,” Nui said thoughtfully. “It’s Asuka Souryuu, isn’t it? Her… mother,” Nui said with a glimmer of discomfort at the word, “has been over here for dinner twice. Doctor Ikari is working with her on a project.” Nui looked back down at Rei. “Is there a problem?”  
  
“She is… disruptive,” Rei said. “I find it difficult to know if I should respond to what she says and does or if I should respond to the deeper motives I believe I can discern.”  
  
“Not an easy choice,” Nui said thoughtfully, scratching behind Rei’s upright ear, making it twitch. She didn’t scratch Rei quite like Shinji did, but it still felt nice. “What is she like?”  
  
“Exhausting,” Rei answered immediately. “She is very energetic and very demanding. And she often interrupts Shinji and I while we are having sex.”  
  
“Have you invited her to join you?” Nui asked. “When Doctor Ikari and Director Ikari have martial trouble, I try to use a threesome to get them back together. And it usually works.”  
  
“I have,” Rei replied. “It seemed to offend her, however, and she refused to speak to me for the rest of the day.  
  
And Rei had made a mental note to invite Asuka to a threesome the next time the foreign redhead was proving irritating by talking too much.  
  
“Well, it sounds like you’ve tried everything,” Nui said in a voice as flat as the tone Rei had been using the entire time. Rei turned her head to look at the older D.O.G. “I’m kidding, Rei.”  
  
Nui softly sighed, her hand running down Rei’s neck and sliding along her bare back. Rei leaned forward slightly so that Nui’s hand could continue even further down.  
  
“I’ve only met her mother,” there was the faint hesitation at the word again, “so I can’t provide too much advice.” Nui’s hand started back up along Rei’s spine. “I know Director Ikari is the one responsible for her moving in with you, so you can’t just have her move out. Maybe have Shinji deal with her?”  
  
Rei nodded. That could happen. But Shinji just didn’t seem to know how to handle Asuka’s… demanding personality. Not without Rei there to guide him into not just letting himself get run over and forced to agree with whatever the redhead wanted. And if Rei had to be there _anyway_, that wasn’t too much of a solution.  
  
“You might want to talk to her gene-source,” Nui added, resting her hand on Rei’s thigh and lightly squeezing. “As mother and daughter, she should have some insights into Asuka.”  
  
“What is Doctor Souryuu like?” Rei asked, a mental image of Asuka in her thirties or forties coming to her unbidden.  
  
“Interesting enough, though if not for the ears and tail, I would not have thought she was a D.O.G. at all.” Nui said, beginning to move her hand up and down Rei’s thigh. “Both times I saw her, she was wearing a normal, formal dress that showed very little skin. Not like what we wear,” Nui said, nodding towards the two neatly piled, very skimpy, tight clothes Rei, Nui, and most D.O.G.s wore. “She looked good in it, but not sexualized. And when I asked her if she would like to stay for a foursome, she turned me down.”  
  
Rei nodded. If she hadn’t already met Asuka, she would have said that was unheard of behavior in a D.O.G. And Asuka had said, at length and several different times, that she didn’t have a sex drive, just like her mother. It was possible that wasn’t just more boasting.  
  
“Personality wise,” Nui said, “I’ve never seen a D.O.G. that was so cold and reserved.” Nui frowned, slightly her eyebrows drawing together. “It was very hard to connect with her over dinner, and I was unable to find a single point of shared interest.”  
  
Rei reached up and hugged Nui with one arm. Nui squeezed back, her hand gripping Rei’s thigh. She smiled at her and began moving her hand back up, getting closer and closer to Rei’s crotch.  
  
“She sounds very different from Asuka,” Rei said, neutrally. “Did she mention Asuka at all during the dinners?”  
  
“Once or twice,” Nui said, “but not in any more depth than giving me her name. Her and Doctor Ikari mostly discussed the project they were working on.”  
  
“And what project is that?” Rei asked.  
  
“They’re working together to create a new line of D.O.G.s,” Nui said. “They’re hoping it will be more than just another Ayanami or Tsukino line, too. A flat upgrade to everything that’s gone before.”  
  
Rei nodded. She thought she had met the first prototype of that line. Though it was hard to think of Asuka of being anything like Nui. That her new redheaded roommate could ever give out advice to her younger iterations was… difficult to picture.  
  
And it meant that Asuka may have been telling the truth when she bragged about being the D.O.G. of the future. Rei thought about what that would like, with every D.O.G. being like Asuka. She frowned.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Rei,” Nui said, giving Rei an one-armed hug of her own. “It’s still years away. And Shinji wouldn’t want to replace with a new D.O.G. anyway.”  
  
Rei nodded. She wasn’t concerned about that so much as the thought of every other D.O.G. she met being like Asuka. It was an… unpleasant thought. That every other D.O.G. would be arrogant and demanding and inconsistent, disrupting the tranquil environment Shinji and her had built together.  
  
“I think Shinji or I should go and see Doctor Souryuu,” Rei said eventually. “Thank you for your advice.”  
  
“I always have time for an Ayanami,” Nui said, pressing her lips against Rei’s cheek in a lingering kiss. “And if you would like me to come over sometime, that can happen.” Her hand started rubbing against Rei’s pussy, the fingers not sliding inside just yet. “And it doesn’t need to be about Asuka, either.” Her lips went up in a smile. “It’s always fun to see how the younger Ikari compares in bed to his father.”  
  
“I will tell Shinji about your offer,” Rei said, nodding. She thought that Director Ikari couldn’t began to compare to his son in any number of fields, including lovemaking, though she was aware that she was biased. But it would certainly be nice to have both Shinji and Nui together with her. “I hope we can coordinate our schedules to make that happen.”  
  
“Oh, Rei,” Nui said, still smiling, though with a softer edge to it. “Always so cutely serious.”  
  
Rei knew she was cute, and she knew she was serious. But she didn’t think of herself as cutely serious. She was her. And that was all.  
  
“My schedule is open until mid-afternoon,” Nui said, glancing at a clock and stretching, lifting her long, smooth legs out in front of her. “Do you have anything planned?”  
  
Rei thought things over, and shook her head. She thought she knew what was going to happen next. And she didn’t have any problems with that.  
  
“Then why don’t you come with me,” Nui said, smiling and standing up. “You haven’t had the chance to see the new detachable shower head we got a few months ago, have you?”  
  
“No, I have not,” Rei said softly. This was going where she thought it would. She hadn’t expected the invitation to shower, but that Nui was going to offer another round of sex had been a near-certainty.  
  
“Then you’re missing out,” Nui said with a grin. “The water’s so soft it feels like a massage, running right over your pussy.” Her hand pressed against Rei’s crotch once more. “Doctor Ikari is a _big_ fan of it.”  
  
Rei nodded. It sounded nice. And Rei was feeling a bit sticky from the walk in the summer sun, followed by a thoroughly enjoyable session with Nui. A second session while they got cleaned up would be enjoyable.  
  
For a moment, the thought of Doctor Ikari and Nui together in the shower entered Rei’s mind. It was an enjoyable thought, though, unlike most of her sexual fantasies, not one she would be sharing with Shinji.  
  
Rei and Nui walked into the bathroom, both of them completely naked and both of them groping each other as they did so. Once inside the shower, Rei watched as Nui turned the hot water on and detached the showerhead from the mount. She adjusted a dial on the side, and ran it over Rei’s body.  
  
Nui had been right. The water did feel _very_ nice against Rei’s skin. And she was sure that it would feel even better against other parts of her body. And it would still feel nice even after they were done, because Rei would be _clean_, instead of sticky and sweaty.  
  
Rei and Nui kissed, pressing their wet, slick bodies against each other. Rei lifted one leg, letting Nui hold the showerhead a foot away from her pussy. And she was right. The soft jets of water playing against her pussy _did_ feel even better there then they had against her arms.  
  
Their bodies slid against each other, wet skin slipping. Rei’s breasts pressed against the bottom of Nui’s boobs as she stood on her toes to reach better reach the older woman’s mouth. The showerhead was beating against Rei’s back as they kissed, and Rei could feel streams of water running down her rear and her thighs.  
  
Rei and Nui separated slightly, staring into each other’s eyes with a hungry expression on Nui’s face and a blank look on Rei’s. Rei ran her hands up and down Nui’s sides, feeling the older woman’s hourglass figure underneath her hands. Nui looked so _beautiful_ like this, her skin glistening with moisture.  
  
Though it was somewhat hard to focus on how good Nui looked, with how distracted Rei was feeling. The pounding of the water against her pussy felt very, very good, and Rei could feel her arousal getting washed out of her, even as her body made more and more.  
  
Rei probably could have cum from just a few minutes of the showerhead being applied against her pussy. However, well before Rei got close to cumming, Nui pulled the showerhead away from her soaking wet lips. Rei gasped, shivering as the hot water started to run over the rest of her body, Nui, moving the head back and forth, lines of water splattering against the both of them.  
  
“How has your sex life with Shinji been recently?” Nui asked.  
  
“Excellent, except for the interruptions,” Rei replied. “We have sex at least twice a day, and we both make certain each other is satisfied.”  
  
“Good,” Nui said. “Any recent partners?”  
  
“None,” Rei said, shaking her head. “Asuka has refused, and none of Shinji’s friends have had sex with me in several months.”  
  
“Don’t let that get you down,” Nui said, patting Rei’s shoulder. Rei hadn’t. “Teenage boys are _very_ fickle. Sooner or later, they’ll be interested in you again.”  
  
“So long as Shinji stays interested in me, I don’t mind,” Rei said softly.  
  
“No worries there,” Nui said, nodding her head. “You two get along better than almost any that I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Rei thought so as well, but it was nice to hear confirmation from someone else. Especially from Nui, who was the very first name Rei thought of when she needed advice about herself and Shinji.  
  
“You are correct,” Rei simply said.  
  
Nui nodded, running the showerhead back down Rei’s body. Rei was leaning against the shower wall by now, her legs widely spread to allow the older woman easy access. Steam was starting to billow out of the top of the shower as the hot water pounded against them.  
  
“And how is your sex life?” Rei asked. “I am sorry to hear that Doctor Souryuu turned down you offer.”  
  
“Oh well,” Nui said, shrugging her shoulders. “I still have threesomes every night with the Doctor and the Director.” She angled the showerhead slightly, making the jets of water play against Rei’s pussy in a slightly different way. “And you’re always welcome to join us if you’d like.”  
  
Rei nodded, but didn’t say anything in response. It was a generous offer, but not one she was likely to take the older Ayanami up on. For several reasons.  
  
Although Rei was the one getting played with, she could see Nui’s tail twitching back and forth behind, sending droplets of water flying as she worked Rei over. Rei’s own tail was more constrained, though her ears were standing straight up, flicking slightly as water landed on them. She was glad to see that Nui was enjoying herself, though Rei was _really_ interested in her own, slowly approaching, climax.  
  
Rei brought her hands up and started playing with Nui’s breasts. Although Rei had large breasts for her size, Nui had her beat in both size and proportion. Rei wasn’t going to get jealous over something like that. Instead, she took the chance to play with them, softly kneading the large boobs, feeling the stiff nipples running between her fingers as she worked.  
  
Nui made an appreciative sound as she moved the showerhead back and forth, running it along the insides of Rei’s thighs. Rei and Nui looked each other in the eyes, red eyes locking onto each other. Rei’s face was calm and flat, but there was a small smile on Nui’s face as her eyes roamed along Rei’s body.  
  
“If you do go talk to Doctor Souryuu, let me know how it turns out,” Nui said, returning suddenly to an earlier topic. “Or if you ever get frustrated with Asuka and just need to talk about it. I’ll always be here for you.”  
  
That was true. For as long as Rei could remember, Nui had been a source of advice and comfort and knowledge for her. She had helped Rei deal with a wide variety of issues, and Rei could not put into words how grateful she was for it.  
  
Rei was glad that she had come over to see Nui. The older Ayanami always had a knack for helping Rei out, in almost any manner. And sex with her was always nice, as well.  
  
Rei hoped the advice she had gotten would help resolve the problems she was having.


	6. Chapter 6

**Being A Good Girl Ch. 5**

  
The Fuyutsuki Research Center was as it ever was. Large and cold and antiseptic. Rei looked up and down the corridors as she and Shinji walked side by side. Occasionally, there was another person in the distance, but they never got close to her.  
  
It was a good thing that Shinji and her knew where they were going. They went deeper and deeper into the glass and concrete building, the light of the sun gradually replaced by overhead lamps, arranged in perfect rows, running up and down the hallways. The walls were bare concrete, without decorations. Rei did not have an artistic temperament, but even she would have enjoyed seeing a mural or two to break up the monotony of black doors and grey walls.  
  
Rei felt the cool air prickle over her skin, raising goosebumps. And there was a lot of skin to have that happen to, as she was wearing her customary blue, white and black outfit that showed off so much of her body. She would be glad, for several reasons to leave this place.  
  
But they couldn’t until they had done what they had came here to do. Rei was just glad that she didn’t have a health checkup of her own to take care of. Dr. Akagi was a skilled professional, but Rei felt more than naked in the doctor’s examination room. She was used to being naked, and even enjoyed it in the right context. But the bleached blonde woman seemed to know how to strip Rei of even her skin, and look inside her very mind.  
  
Finally, the two of them reached the correct lab. Shinji didn’t even bother to knock, and just stepped inside, holding the door open for Rei. She joined him, looking around the familiar confines of the laboratory. Some of the sequencing equipment had been changed since Rei was last in here, and, somehow, there were even _more_ papers sloppily stacked on every flat surface. The only clear areas were the actual work areas, with every single paper and pen forced outside the clearly marked red lines.  
  
Rei’s ears twitched as she heard the clack of a keyboard, coming from the other side of GSV unit. She glanced at Shinji. He had heard it as well. They started towards it, Shinji walking a bit faster than Rei. She could see the excitement in his body from the way his shoulders were set.  
  
“Hi, Mom,” Shinji said as the two of them rounded the verification machine. “It’s good to see…”  
  
There was a woman in a white lab coat sitting on the desk next to the GSV. She wasn’t Doctor Ikari, though. That was obvious just at a glance from behind. It was only hammered in as she turned around in her chair, her blue eyes narrowing as she looked at Shinji and Rei.  
  
“Who are you two?” She asked, standing up, a good twenty centimeters above Shinji. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Rei stared at the woman. She had red hair, and deep blue eyes. And there was an accent to her Japanese that sounded very German to Rei. And, of course, there was the pair of dog ears standing up from her head, currently laid back against her skull. It all lead to a certain conclusion. One that Rei really should have expected. After all, hadn’t Nui told her about this very thing?  
  
“Doctor Souryuu?” Rei asked quietly.  
  
“The same,” the woman, Dr. Souryuu said, transferring her gaze from Shinji to Rei and narrowing her eyes. “And who are you?” The chilly tone in her voice grew even frostier as she repeated her question.  
  
“Ah, I’m, I’m Shinji Ikari,” Shinji said, stammering a bit. “And this is Rei.” He was glancing back and forth rapidly between Rei and the older D.O.G. “My D.O.G.”  
  
“Shinji Ikari?” Doctor Souryuu said, adjusting her glasses as she stared at him. “Doctor Ikari’s boy?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Shinji said, nodding rapidly. “We’d come to visit her during her lunch.”  
  
“I see,” Doctor Souryuu said, sitting back down in her chair. “That’s very kind of you, Shinji and… Rei, wasn’t it?”  
  
“Yes, doctor,” Rei said, her voice soft.  
  
Rei wasn’t sure what to make of the woman, the D.O.G. in front of her. For one, there was the way she was dressed. She was dressed just as conservatively as Doctor Ikari always was, with a blouse with a high collar, a skirt that went past her knees, and none of the clothing clung to her very tightly. Rei hadn’t ever seen a D.O.G. that wore so much clothing and so unsexily before. And she could tell that Dr. Souryuu had a mature beauty to her, just one that was not sexualized like Rei was used to seeing in D.O.G.s.  
  
“Asuka is staying with you two, isn’t she?” Dr. Souryuu said, picking up a pen and twirling it through her fingers. “How is that going?”  
“Asuka?” Shinji asked, sounding nervous and guilty. He glanced at Rei, who’s face was calm and blank as she stared at the older woman. “She’s really…” Rei didn’t need to look at Shinji to picture the contortions his facial features were making as he tried to think of a positive way to put things. “Making herself known.”  
  
“Good,” Dr. Souryuu said, nodding her head and smiling slightly, a hard little smirk appearing on her face for a minute. “She _is_ a Souryuu, after all.”  
  
“Excuse me,” Rei said quietly. “I am unfamiliar with the Souryuu line. Is she representative of the line?”  
  
“Of course you’re not familiar,” Doctor Souryuu said with another hard smile. “Asuka and I are the only two Souryuu’s there are.” She snorted in amusement as she looked at the two of them. “Well, they were hardly going to make more than one sex pet that wasn’t interested in sex, were they?”  
  
Rei’s eyebrows climbed up her forehead, half a centimeter. That was the most shocking bit of information she had heard in… ever. Asuka had said the same, of course, but Asuka said a great many things.  
  
“You are asexual?” Rei asked carefully. She had never even _heard_ of such a thing being possible.  
  
“Oh yes,” Doctor Souryuu said, nodding once more. “Since birth. The doctors called it a flaw and they shut the line down, but I think of it as the best thing that could have ever happened to me.” She looked at them and sat up even straighter in her chair. “It was _because_ I thought with my head and not my crotch that I am _here_,” she pointed down at the floor of the lab. “That I’m a scientist equal to Ikari or Watts.”  
  
“Talking about me?”  
  
Rei turned her head as Shinji spun around. Standing behind them, two steaming mugs in her hands, was Yui Ikari. She smiled at Shinji as she slid past him and Rei.  
  
“Hello, Shinji,” she said warmly. “Rei.” She set the mugs down next to Doctor Souryuu and turned back to the two of them. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”  
  
“We came over to see if you wanted lunch,” Shinji repeated, nodding towards Rei.  
  
“Thank you for the offer,” Yui said, “but I’m afraid I can’t today. I’ve got a working lunch scheduled in half an hour with the Production team.”  
  
“Oh,” Shinji said, sagging a little. “That’s too bad.” He looked down at the ground.  
  
“What are you and Doctor Souryuu working on, Doctor Ikari?” Rei asked, drawing the attention of both older women.  
  
“Right now?” Yui said, glancing at a printout on the counter next to her. “Just a little side project for Dr. Kyouko. But as soon as the computers get done thinking over the data we’ve collected…” Yui trailed off, smiling to herself.  
  
“I’m sure my daughter has already told you about how she’s the next wave of D.O.G.s?” Dr. Souryuu said, putting her half-drained mug of coffee down. “That she’s as much of an improvement over the Ayanami’s and the Saotome’s as they were to Yumeno’s?”  
  
Rei stiffened a bit, squaring her shoulders as she looked at the older D.O.G. She nodded curtly. She could see the form of the next sentence in her mind, and she did not like the shape of it.  
  
“She’s quite right,” Dr. Souryuu said with a self-satisfied smile. “We just needed to come to Japan to consult with Dr. Ikari,” she nodded at Yui, who nodded in return, “so I could figure out how to make later models as excellent as her without needing someone of my skills to spend all day, every day closely monitoring the exo-womb.” Dr. Souryuu leaned back in her chair, smiling. “More Souryuu’s that are smarter, healthier, more adapt than any other D.O.G. in existence.”  
  
Rei stared at the older D.O.G., only occasionally blinking. There really were going to be more D.O.G.s like Asuka? More loud, combative, arrogant D.O.G.s that interrupted her and Shinji’s time together?  
  
“And they’re all going to be like you?” Shinji asked, scratching the side of his head. “Uh, I mean, not interested in… sex?”  
  
“Oh no, not at all,” Dr. Souryuu said, her eyebrows raising. “I was only able to get the funding to develop Asuka if I enabled her sex drive. And all of the later Souryuu’s should have the same desire.” She shrugged, taking another sip from her coffee mug. “Asuka’s shown that it doesn’t distract from her focus and drive, so it’s not as if they’ll be an intellectual disappointment.” Her eyes narrowed as she studied Shinji’s and Rei’s faces. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“Asuka has repeatedly and at length said that she has no interest in sexual activity,” Rei said, her voice even as she thought about the four different times the redhead had said as much while Rei and Shinji were having sex. “Sixty percent of those times have been while she has been covertly observing Shinji and I having sex.”  
  
“What?” Shinji asked, his eyes growing wide as he turned his head to look at Rei. “She was watching us?” A bright red blush started to appear on Shinji’s face. “I-I thought she was just, I don’t know, unlucky.”  
  
“Every time Shinji and I have had sex in our apartment,” Yui’s eyes narrowed fractionally at that, “while Asuka has been there, she has watched us,” Rei said, her voice a calm monotone. “On several occasions, she has accidently revealed her presence to us, and repeatedly stated that she was like her mother,” and Rei found it as hard as Nui had to think about a D.O.G. having a mother, “and did not have any sexual desires.”  
  
“Oh, Asuka, Asuka, Asuka,” Dr. Souryuu sighed, leaning back in her chair and putting her hand over her eyes. “What am I going to do with you?” She looked back at Shinji and Rei. “Asuka _does_ have a sex drive. I’ve medically verified it, both before and after we came to Japan. I don’t know why-“ She sighed. “Of course I know why.” She shook her head. “I’ll talk with her about this. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. Both of you.”  
  
“Beyond that,” Yui said, cradling her own, untouched mug in her hands, “how have you two been getting along? I know how teenagers can be around D.O.G.s.”  
  
“She’s very… lively?” Shinji said, looking at Rei for confirmation. Rei nodded. “Yes, she’s always very involved in whatever’s going on.” Shinji reached down and took Rei’s hand. He squeezed it, and Rei squeezed back in answer. “Things are a lot busier now that she’s here.”  
  
“And you find her attractive, right?” Dr. Souryuu said, carefully looking at Shinji, staring straight into his eyes.  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Shinji said, breaking eye contact. “She’s very… pretty.”  
  
“Good,” Dr. Souryuu said with a nod. “Very good indeed. Well, Dr. Yui,” she said, looking up at the short Japanese woman, “it sounds as if our offspring are getting along quite well.”  
  
“Yes,” Yui said with a smile, turning from Shinji to look at the older D.O.G. “We might need you to come back here, some time, Shinji. For more of your thoughts on Asuka.”  
  
“Sure,” Shinji replied, sounding a bit baffled. Rei was confused as well, though she didn’t show it. “Just tell me the date and I’ll come right after school. Or Rei can come instead, right?”  
  
“No, no,” Dr. Souryuu said quickly. “I think _you_ should be the one to come.”  
  
Rei’s eyes narrowed fractionally as she looked at the foreign doctor. What was she up to? Rei didn’t know, and she was worried about what anyone related to Asuka might do to Shinji.  
  
“Oh, is it that time already?” Yui asked, looking down at her phone as it binged. “Sorry to run, Shinji,” she said, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the forehead and putting her hands on his shoulders, “but my meeting is about to start. Thank you for coming by to see me.” She straightened up. “And I’ll see you, Dr. Kyouko, in an hour. Maybe we can finish hammering out those temperature issues by then.”  
  
Once more, she slid past Rei and Shinji. Rei’s ears twitched as she listened to the clack of heels on the concrete floor.  
  
“So,” Doctor Souryuu said, “beyond Asuka’s sexual issues, you’ve been getting along well with her? She’s showing,” she opened a folder and flipped to a page, “confidence, leadership abilities, academic rigor, and charisma?”  
  
“Uh, yes, I suppose?” Shinji said, once more looking to Rei for support. “She’s commented on my homework a couple of times, that counts, right?”  
  
“Good,” Dr. Souryuu said, making a note. “I may have a survey for the two of you to fill out later.” She looked up and a smile scuttled across her face. “I need to make sure my daughter is everything she can be.”  
  
“When you say Asuka is your daughter,” Rei said, “what do you mean by that?”  
  
“That I created her, of course, from my own genetic code” Dr. Souryuu said, raising her eyebrows. “Why else would I call her that?”  
  
“You gave birth to her?” Rei asked, feeling a wave of revulsion crawl over her.  
  
“Oh, no, of course not,” Dr. Souryuu said, shivering to an even greater extent than Rei. “Ugh, having something growing inside my body, messing with my hormones…” she shook her head from side to side. “What a disgusting thought.” She glanced at Shinji, who had an unsure, uncomfortable look on his face. “No offense meant to your mother and human women, of course.” She turned her attention back to Rei. “No, Asuka was developed in an exo-womb, just like every other D.O.G.”  
  
Rei nodded. It still didn’t feel right to think of a mother and daughter relationship among D.O.G.s, but at least it wasn’t as bad as she had thought it might have been. It still wasn’t something she could really understand on an emotional level. The closest she could get was thinking that Nui was what an older sister, or perhaps aunt, should be like to her, and even then, Rei wasn’t certain if what she felt was really like what the people in the books she read felt towards their family members.  
  
“I heard that they might be able to make those work on human babies,” Shinji volunteered. “Kensuke was talking about it last week. By this time next year, I mean.”  
  
“I’m sure human women will love having access to such a thing,” Dr. Souryuu said. “I can’t imagine how anyone would _want_ to have their body deformed like that.” The corners of her lips were turned downwards as she stared past Rei and Shinji. “It’s a miracle humans lasted long enough to develop exo-wombs if they had to actually become pregnant.  
  
“People don’t seem to have minded it,” Shinji said. “There’s a bunch of families with two or three kids, right? Human women can’t mind it that much, right?” He looked between Rei and Dr. Souryuu.  
  
“What human women do and what D.O.G.s do really is different,” Dr. Souryuu said, her words heavy. “Asuka was developed inside an exo-womb, and so will every other Souryuu.”  
  
None of the three of them had anything more to say after that. Rei didn’t find silence uncomfortable, but she could see Dr. Souryuu glancing at the computer monitor and Shinji fidgeting slightly.  
  
“Um,” Shinji said, tugging at the collar of his white shirt. “How are you liking Japan?”  
  
“It’s quite nice,” Dr. Souryuu said in a flat tone. “Do the two of you have any other questions?” Dr. Souryuu said, glancing between the two of them.  
  
Both Rei and Shinji could recognize when the conversation was supposed to be over. Less than a minute later, the two of them were leaving the cramped, cluttered laboratory.  
  
As Shinji and Rei walked back out from the center of the science complex, Rei’s mind was working overtime. She was thinking of the future, of a world where the only D.O.G.s that didn’t draw from the Souryuu gene line were older D.O.G.s, like her. And she thought about the improvements Dr. Souryuu wanted to make. D.O.G.s that would be smarter, sexier, healthier, more emphatic than her or the rest of the Ayanami line.  
  
And what would happen to her, and Nui, Kei, Mei, and all the other Ayanami D.O.G.s she knew? Would they be left behind, unable to compete with the new Souryuu derived lines? What would happen to them if their partners wanted a new, better D.O.G.? They were supposed to be for life, but that didn’t always stop people from replacing a D.O.G. that was still in the prime of her life.  
  
Rei saw them sometimes, the D.O.G.s that had been left behind or abandoned. Without their partner to hold onto, to help comfort them. Taking jobs that put them in contact with lots of people, always trying to replace the person they had lost. It was _awful_, one of the very worst things that could happen to a D.O.G.  
  
Rei’s eyebrows grew closer together as she frowned, staring at the empty hallway she and Shinji were walking along. She looked at Shinji out of the corner of her eye. No, that wasn’t something she was going to let happen. She and Shinji had been together since almost as long as she could remember. She wasn’t going to leave him.  
  
Rei looked around at where they were walking. There was nobody else around, and there was a convenient alcove just a few meters away. She could squeeze in next to the drinking fountain.  
  
Rei stepped into it, taking Shinji along with her. She ignored his squawk as she sunk down to her knees, her hands fiddling with his pants. It only took a few moments to fish out his cock and wrap her fingers around it. Rei started stroking, coaxing it into hardness.  
  
“R-Rei?” Shinji asked, his head whipping up and down the corridor. “What are you doing?”  
  
Rei and Shinji had done this often enough that she _knew_ he knew what she was doing. And so there wasn’t a need to answer the question. Especially if there were to be any follow up questions that would be much harder to articulate an answer for, about _why_ she was doing this. Rei just focused on the shaft in front of her, her skilled fingers knowing right were to squeeze to coax him into erectness.  
  
“Rei,” Shinji moaned as Rei pressed a kiss against his shaft. He got a bit harder underneath her lips. “What if someone sees us?”  
  
That wasn’t something Shinji was normally concerned about. After all, having sex with your D.O.G. in public was just a minor faux pas, instead of the public indecency having sex with another human would be. Rei knew _why_ he was concerned, though. It wasn’t getting caught by anyone while getting a blowjob that was worrying him. It was getting caught by his mother.  
  
Rei didn’t think that was going to happen, and just focused on the shaft in front of her. She could feel the first stirrings of arousal inside her belly, far slower to rise than normal. She ignored them, instead focusing all of her attention on Shinji. Once she was more turned on by giving a blowjob, she could masturbate. For now, she just wanted to show Shinji one more time what she could do.  
  
Rei’s tongue flicked out of her mouth and ran along Shinji’s head. She softly licked, moving her wet tongue back and forth along his shaft, feeling the precum he was already starting to generate. It was a nice taste. A _familiar_ taste, one that Rei had tasted more times than even she could easily remember.  
  
And she kept on working, getting Shinji as hard as she could before she started the _proper_ blowjob. She licked back and forth, swirling her tongue in loose circles around his head and moving down his shaft a bit. One of her hands was wrapped around the lower half of his shaft, squeezing tightly and moving up and down in very small motions. Rei’s other hand was cupping Shinji’s balls, gently massaging them.  
  
Rei knew she was doing a good job of sucking his cock. The way his breathing had changed was proof of that. So was how hard his cock was against her lips. Rei glanced up at Shinji. He wasn’t looking down at her. Instead, his gaze was darting back and forth along the hallway.  
  
Rei couldn’t see the hallway from the alcove she was in, and she didn’t care. Even if Dr. Ikari found the two of them here, so what? It wasn’t as if Rei hadn’t given Shinji a blowjob in other places Dr. Ikari could be found. There had even been that one time, a year ago, where Rei and Nui had spent an entire dinner underneath the table, giving oral sex to all three members of the Ikari family.  
  
Rei thought Shinji was as hard as he was going to get. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his head. He fit, very naturally, into her mouth, even as she slid down his shaft, swallowing more and more of his dick. From this close point of contact, Rei could feel the shiver that ran through Shinji’s body as she took care of him.  
  
Rei knew that there was no one better at having sex with Shinji than she was. Even if he sometimes had sex with Nui, or with the D.O.G.s of his friends, (or, she supposed, human women, though Rei drew a mental line in between sex with D.O.G.s and sex with human women) none of them had had sex with Shinji nearly as often as she had. Nobody _could_ have sex with Shinji that much. She knew ever single point of pleasure and favored trick there was to make Shinji enjoy every minute of sex and cum hard at the end of it. Nobody else could ever develop that sort of knowledge. It was something Rei and Rei alone knew how to do.  
  
Rei bobbed her head up and down Shinji’s shaft with more than her usual drive. It seemed that her senses were supercharged, her ears twitching back and forth at every errant sound Shinji made, and her eyes recording every single twitch. Rei wanted to see, to _know_, how much Shinji was enjoying this.  
  
Of course, sooner or later, she’d get a very firm, undeniable level of proof of how much he liked her blowjob. But her experience with Shinji told Rei that his orgasm was still far off. She’d have to do a lot more work to get there.  
  
But it was work Rei _enjoyed_. Not as much right now as normally, but she was still taking a certain level of enjoyment out of tending to Shinji’s cock, her body and mind molded to enjoy sex before she was even born. There were soft tingles of arousal throughout her lower stomach as she slowly sank down around Shinji’s cock, just like there always were.  
  
Rei could easily deepthroat Shinji, taking his cock in her mouth and throat all the way to the base. Once there, once her nose was pressed against his skin, Rei stayed there for a minute. She ran her tongue back and forth along his shaft, feeling his cock inside her mouth, and how it stretched out her throat.  
  
And then, finally, as her body started demanding air, Rei leaned backwards, letting Shinji slowly slide out of her mouth. She looked up at him as she did so, seeing the look on his face. It was a _good_ look. For one, he was totally focused on her right now, instead of wasting time looking back and forth along the hall. And there was the expression he had. He looked really _happy_ to see Rei giving him a blowjob.  
  
And that made Rei feel good. Far better than it did normally, or at least, the reasons it made Rei feel good weren’t the same. There wasn’t the usual electric crackle of lust that ran through Rei when she was on her knees or on her back. Instead, there was the reassuring sense that she was making Shinji feel good, that she was doing her best to help him.  
  
Rei clung to that feeling, wrapping it around herself as she slid up and down Shinji’s shaft, sucking and licking and using every single trick she knew to make Shinji feel good. And she knew plenty of tricks. She went slow, she went fast, she moaned around his shaft, she did everything she possibly could.  
  
“Rei,” Shinji said, reaching down and running a hand through her blue hair, “you’re making me feel _really_ good.” He smiled down at her, and Rei felt her heart start to beat a bit faster inside of her chest. “Thank you, Rei.”  
  
Rei nodded as much as she could without taking his dick out of her mouth. She ran her tongue along his head, tasting the precum flowing over her tongue. She could tell that Shinji was getting closer and closer to his orgasm. He would only need a bit more effort on her part.  
  
Rei was, finally, starting to get turned on. Her nipples were stiffening, pressing against the cups of her top. And her pussy was starting to get damp, trickles of arousal beginning to fall out of her slightly parted lower lips.  
  
Rei still didn’t tend to herself. She wanted to focus on Shinji right now. To show him that there wasn’t anybody else in the world who could make him feel this good, who knew every single one of his weak spots and fetishes, who could make sex feel better than anything else in the world. That Rei was the only one for him.  
  
Rei knew, with her brain, that she didn’t need to do this, didn’t need to be worried about Shinji replacing her with an Asuka. Or even Asuka herself. But in her heart, she felt the need to make him cum, right here and now, in this place. Maybe it was for him, maybe it was for herself. But either way, she was going to do a good job.  
  
Rei could tell that Shinji was going to cum soon. She knew his body well enough, and could recognize all of the signs that told her she was just about on the brink of orgasm. She sped up her movements, keeping her lips firmly wrapped around his shaft.  
  
“Rei,” Shinji moaned, his hand tightening on top of her head, “I’m going to cum.”  
  
Rei nodded fractionally. She glanced up at him, and then kept on paying attention to his cock. He was almost there. Just a little bit more was needed…  
  
Shinji’s shaft twitched inside Rei’s mouth. And then he started to cum. Rei’s mouth was instantly flooded with semen, the thick, salty taste strong enough that she could even smell it. It was utterly familiar to Rei, and was probably the one single thing she had tasted the most of, in her entire life. And she had yet to get tired of it.  
  
Rei let her mouth be filled with semen, only swallowing when it became a choice between doing or so or letting the cum spill out of her mouth. She felt the warm cum slide down her throat, pooling in her empty stomach. She kept on licking, even as her tongue was painted white by Shinji’s orgasm. She wanted to coax every last drop of cum she could out of her partner.  
  
And Rei managed to get quite a bit. She could feel the hot trail running down her throat, and the spreading heat inside her stomach. And there was still the salty taste on her tongue, and the cum still smeared across the roof and sides of her mouth.  
  
Rei made sure Shinji’s cock was as clean as could be before she let it slip out of her mouth. She ran her tongue back and forth, swallowing to ensure all the cum stayed inside of her. It was only when she was satisfied that she let Shinji’s softening shaft slide out from between her lips.  
  
“Wow,” Shinji said, his voice a bit ragged. “Thanks, Rei.” He glanced from side to side. “I wasn’t expecting that but… thank you.”  
  
“Of course, Shinji,” Rei said, rising to her feet and stepping out from the alcove. There was nobody in sight. “I am glad you enjoyed it.”  
  
Shinji had a cute smile, Rei noticed as he directed it to her. Rei ran her hands over her body, making sure the small amount of clothing she wore hadn’t become dislodged. Satisfied, she licked her lips, checking that all of Shinji’s cum had ended up inside her stomach instead of on her face. There was such a thing as decorum, after all.  
  
As they resumed their walk outside of the Research Center, Rei reached down and took Shinji’s hand. She squeezed down tightly, intertwining her fingers with his. Rei kept on staring ahead, not even moving her eyes to meet Shinji’s gaze when he turned to look at her.  
  
Rei was ready to be out of this building.


	7. Chapter 7

**Being A Good Girl Chapter Six**

  
Shinji tugged at the collar of his shirt as he stared up at Dr. Souryuu. He wasn’t even inside the laboratory, and was feeling the hot sun beating down on the back of his neck as he stared up at the older scientist. She was looking down at him, a small smile on her lips.  
  
“Ah, Shinji, wasn’t it?” Dr. Souryuu asked, her voice livelier than the first time Shinji had met her. “Asuka’s roommate.”  
  
“Um, yes,” Shinji said, looking at her face. “You asked me to come by sometime, and I was just about to go into the building when you came out.”  
  
“What a lucky coincidence,” the doctor said, her smile growing a bit larger. “Come, follow me.”  
  
Shinji did so as the redhaired D.O.G. turned on her heel and started towards the sets of doors leading in and out of the research center. Her modest heels clacked on the concrete steps as she trotted up them.  
  
With Shinji several steps behind her, he didn’t have much of a choice on whether he wanted to see how Dr. Souryuu’s ass moved back and forth underneath her lab coat and black skirt. He didn’t have to look as much as he _actually_ did, of course, but it was a hard sight to look away from. Especially with the red tail swinging back and forth with every step.  
  
Shinji was so absorbed by the sight that he only noticed where they were going once the two of them stepped out into the parking garage on the other side of the lobby. He blinked and looked around, cheeks heating at the embarrassment of being so caught up in staring that he had lost track of where he was going. He hoped Dr. Souryuu hadn’t noticed.  
  
“Um,” Shinji asked, as Dr. Souryuu stopped in front of a sleek, red car right next to the doors connecting the garage to the lobby, “why are we…” he gestured towards the car as Dr. Souryuu sat down in the driver’s seat.  
  
“Our chat about Asuka will be _so_ much more comfortable if we do it at home,” Dr. Souryuu said, popping open the passenger’s door. “And I won’t be missed if it takes a while. Do get in.”  
  
Shinji got in. He didn’t really think that Dr. Souryuu was telling the truth. Or at least, not the entire truth. But he wasn’t going to call his mother’s colleague a liar, either.  
  
Dr. Souryuu drove in exactly the same manner as Shinji would have expected Asuka to drive. He stared straight ahead, hands clutching the dashboard as the doctor buzzed through the city streets, making the surroundings blur as she went. And- Shinji made a noise in the back of his throat as he saw the German woman take a hand off the steering wheel and dig into her pockets, before pulling out a bottle of pills. Without taking her eyes off the road, Dr. Souryuu unscrewed the lid, popped two pink pills into her mouth and then put it back.  
  
“What was that?” Shinji asked, his heart hammering in his chest as the car squealed to a stop in front of a red light.  
  
“A little something your mother and I have been working on.” Dr. Souryuu said with another smile as they sped off the very _second_ the light turned green. “It should come in handy soon.”  
  
Shinji had no idea what to make of that. And he hadn’t figured out a way to properly ask any further questions by the time the red sports car swerved into the parking lot of a fancy apartment building. Shinji hoped that this was where Dr. Souryuu lived, and that she wasn’t just making a quick stop to pick something up. Also, he was planning to take a train home.  
  
“Here we are,” Dr. Souryuu said, stepping out of the car and stretching, her ears twitching in the air. “I’m up on the sixth floor. Follow me.”  
Shinji did so. He was starting to wonder just _what_ was going on. Doctor Souryuu was starting to get a bit… twitchy, quick, small jolts running through her body as she led Shinji through the hallways to her apartment.  
  
“And this is it,” Dr. Souryuu said, swinging the door open. “It’s a tad small,” she said as Shinji stepped into an apartment a bit larger than the one he and Rei (and Asuka, now) shared, “but I make do.”  
  
As Shinji took off his shoes, he noticed that there was a third set already there. He frowned as he went deeper into the Western-styled apartment, and noticed how Dr. Souryuu was looking back and forth, her head swiveling around as she stared.  
  
“Modder!”  
  
Shinji’s head snapped around to see Asuka sitting up on the couch, her head appearing and a bigger smile on her face than he had _ever_ seen before. A quick stream of German followed that Shinji didn’t have a hope of following. He could still tell when Asuka noticed him, though. She glared at him and her German took on a harsher, more dismissive tone.  
  
“We have a guest, Asuka,” Dr. Souryuu said, sitting down on the couch next to Asuka. “And we _are_ in Japan. Speak Japanese, please.”  
  
Asuka sniffed, but her next few words were something that Shinji could understand, as he nervously stood in front of the two redheaded D.O.G.s. Asuka was wearing a white dress with wavy red lines along it, and Dr. Souryuu, underneath her lab coat, wore a pretty professional blouse and skirt. Looking between the two, Shinji could _really_ see the resemblance. And not just in how they looked. There was something about the way Dr. Souryuu brushed her hair that really reminded Shinji of her daughter.  
  
“What is _he_ doing here, Mother?” Asuka asked, giving Shinji another glance before looking at Dr. Souryuu. “I thought this was just going to be the two of us.” There was a _faint_ hint of a whine in her voice as she talked.  
  
“Actually, I invited Shinji over here,” Dr. Souryuu said, keeping her focus on Asuka. “As your roommate, and as the human you have the most contact with, I think he should be here for this.”  
  
There was a faint flush on Dr. Souryuu’s cheeks that Shinji was sure hadn’t been there before. And her fingers were starting to play together. And she was starting to talk faster. Shinji was _sure_ she hadn’t done any of that when he and Rei had met her.  
  
“What should I be here for?” Shinji asked, feeling awkward over butting in.  
  
“To help us,” Dr. Souryuu said, giving him a long, steady look. “And, most importantly, to help Asuka.” She laid a hand on Asuka’s shoulder and looked at her daughter.  
  
“What?” Asuka asked, sounding outraged. “What could I _possibly_ need help with that _Shinji_ could provide? All he does all day is screw that blue-haired D.O.G. of his and cook rice!”  
  
“Asuka,” Dr. Souryuu said, her tone warm but firm. “Shinji’s here to fuck the both of us.”  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
Both Shinji and Asuka said the exact same thing, in the exact same tone, looking at the older woman with the exact same expression. Dr. Souryuu bore it with equanimity, looking calmly back and forth between the two of them, folding her hands on her lap.  
  
“But you, you’re,” Shinji stammered, trying to find the words to say just one of the large number of things he was thinking of.  
  
“Have sex with _Shinji_?” Asuka screeched, almost crawling off the couch at the thought. “Why would I _ever_ want to have sex with a creep like that?”  
  
“You told Rei and I that you didn’t want to have sex,” Shinji said, feeling lost at sea. “Ever.”  
  
“That’s the project Dr. Ikari and I are working on,” Dr. Souryuu said. “Right now, I’m just taking those pills you saw, to let me decide if being horny really is something worth pursuing.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out. “And they are starting to take effect.” She opened her eyes and looked at Shinji. “Additionally, based on the previous experiments with your mother, I have another hour and half before the nausea and vertigo start, so I intend to make the most of it.” She turned her attention to Asuka, who was practically perched on the armrest of the couch. “And Asuka, I want you to be here with me for this.”  
  
“But _why_?” Asuka asked, her blue eyes darting back and forth between Shinji and her mother. “Why this, why now, why with _him_? Why?”  
  
“Asuka,” Dr. Souryuu said, reaching over and taking Asuka’s hand, “look into yourself. Close your eyes,” Asuka did so almost immediately, “and ask yourself. ‘What do I want?’”  
  
Shinji had no idea what he was supposed to be doing here, so he defaulted to staying quiet. He was _quite_ aware that a threesome was likely to happen in the near future, and his cock was starting to get hard inside of his pants. This wasn’t exactly a _new_ experience for Shinji. He and Rei and Nui had had threesomes before.  
  
“I want to be like you, Mother,” Asuka said, opening her eyes and shooting a glare at Shinji as she did so. “I’ve _always_ wanted to be like you.”  
  
“And now I’m becoming like you, Asuka,” Dr. Souryuu said, leaning forward and cupping Asuka’s head, resting her forehead against her daughter’s. “You’ve always had a sex drive, Asuka,” Dr. Souryuu said softly, quietly enough Shinji almost couldn’t hear them as he awkwardly stood near the window. “And now I do as well.” She smiled. “And we can explore it together.”  
  
Asuka turned her head away, hiding her expression from Shinji, but not from her mother. After a few minutes, she looked back, her face set in a firm mask of determination.  
  
“Alright, Mama,” Asuka said, taking Dr. Souryuu’s hands. “If it’s with you, I’ll do anything.”  
  
“That’s my girl,” Dr. Souryuu said, giving Asuka a huge smile. She stood up, drawing Asuka with her. “Now, let’s take this into the bedroom.”  
  
Shinji tagged along after the two of them, feeling an odd mixture of arousal and worry swirling around inside his gut. Asuka was very, _very_ attractive, and so was her mother. And the thought of having sex with both of them was very interesting. And, he brightened, the worry ebbing a bit, maybe after getting to cum, Asuka would be a bit less… Asuka-ish. That would be _very_ nice to have around the house.  
  
Dr. Souryuu stopped in the middle of the room, letting go of Asuka’s hand. She turned to look at Shinji, a surprisingly saucy look on her face. She slid out of her lab coat, tossing it onto a chair against the wall. She laughed at the expression on Shinji’s face.  
  
“Well, Shinji?” Dr. Souryuu asked, posing slightly, showing off her full, mature curves, only somewhat hidden underneath her professional clothing. “I’ve had people offer to pay me hundreds of thousands of yen to have sex with me. And you’re lucky enough to get to do it for the very first time, for free.”  
  
“I, Dr. Souryuu,” Shinji stammered, not at _all_ sure what to say, and _very_ aware of Asuka right next to her mother.  
  
“In this situation,” Dr. Souryuu said, “I think you can call me Kyouko.”  
  
“I, um,” Shinji said again, his cock getting _very_ hard inside his pants, “that sounds nice!”  
  
“Now, Asuka,” Dr. Souryuu, Kyouko said, turning her attention to Asuka with a large smile, “I’ll go first, and show you that there’s not anything you need to be worried about. Okay?”  
  
“Yes, Mama,” Asuka said, a look of nervousness on her face. Then she glanced at Shinji and the expression was smoothed away, as if by magic. “That sounds fine.”  
  
Asuka was starting to fidget almost as much as Shinji was. Shinji reached out to hold her hand, but Asuka saw him coming and took a long step away. She crossed her arms underneath her chest, looking closely at the blank wall over a dresser.  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka, trying to think of a way to comfort her. Then he was very thoroughly distracted as Kyouko started to take off her clothes.  
  
Shinji’s eyes were practically glued to Kyouko’s body as the mature redhead stripped. She didn’t show off or flaunt herself, she just methodically removed piece after piece of clothing. And that was still enough to make Shinji start to boil with need as he watched.  
  
Doctor Souryuu had a _wonderful_ body. Not just for her age, but period. Shinji felt his heart hammering in his chest as he stared, watching the pale flesh get unveiled as Kyouko stripped down to her underwear. Her shockingly fancy underwear. Shinji stared at the frilly bra and panties, an even richer shade of red than the Souryuu’s hair.  
  
“That,” he said, swallowing heavily as he pointed at the surprisingly small bra keeping Kyouko’s surprisingly large breasts in check, “that’s…” he trailed off, not sure what to say.  
  
“Not my usual style, no,” Kyouko said with a small trace of embarrassment. Asuka turned her head to look at her mother, and her cheeks turned a darker red than even her mother’s underwear. “But on a day like today,” Kyouko continued, seemingly unaware of how her daughter’s finger was coming up to point as her mouth soundlessly opened and closed, “it seemed appropriate.”  
  
Shinji slowly started to disrobe as well, his fingers feeling thick and clumsy as he worked at the buttons keeping his shirt closed. He had seen a _lot_ of naked and semi-naked D.O.G.s. Not just Rei, but plenty of them, of all ages. And very, very few of them had seemed quite as hot as Doctor Souryuu did right now.  
  
She was sitting on the edge of her bed, her long legs crossed. There was a kind of self-satisfied smile on her face as she looked up at Shinji and her hands were wandering over her body.  
  
“Somehow, the arousal feels _sharper_ the second time around,” Kyouko mused. “More concentrated in my lower belly rather than the general diffusion last time.”  
  
Her eyes focused on Shinji as he stepped out of his pants and hooked his thumbs into his boxers. He paused, suddenly aware that Dr. Souryuu was intently focused on him, and that Asuka was looking out of the corner of her eye. He hesitated for a second before pulling them down, leaving him naked.  
  
“I’m feeling more aroused, and my heart is beating faster, now that I can see Shinji’s penis,” Dr. Souryuu said. Then she shook her head and glanced at Asuka, who was constantly sneaking peeks at the other two people in the room. “I’m sorry Asuka, I lost track of what I should be doing. No more testing commentary from me.”  
  
“It’s fine!” Asuka squeaked, looking at her mother as the older D.O.G.’s ears stood up as she squeezed her breasts, long fingers digging into the soft curves. “Just- go!”  
  
“Come over here, Shinji,” Kyouko said, nodding as she turned her head away from Asuka.  
  
Shinji stepped in between the older woman’s legs, his cock swaying from side to side as he walked. He was feeling nervous, but he was also feeling _really_ turned on. The doctor looked _hot_ in her lingerie, and Shinji was sure she would have looked just as good naked.  
  
Dr. Souryuu went backwards, falling onto the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared up at Shinji, a calculating look in her eyes warring with the arousal Shinji could see in her body. Her legs were widely spread, and Shinji’s fingers could just brush along her thick thighs.  
  
“Now, Asuka,” Kyouko said, looking over Shinji’s shoulder, “watch closely. Shinji,” her gaze went back to Shinji, “is going to climb onto the bed between my legs.” Shinji did so, not really thinking enough to disobey. “And now he’s going to reach down and play with my breasts.”  
  
That was something Shinji knew how to do really well. He had plenty of practice with Rei, how to touch her firm skin and yielding fat to make the D.O.G. feel as good as possible. He rested his hands over Kyouko’s bra, and started playing with the large mounds. The sound Doctor Souryuu made let him know he was doing a good job.  
  
“Now, this feels _very_ good,” Kyouko said, still talking to Asuka as she closed her eyes. “But it will feel even better in a little while, won’t it, Shinji?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Shinji said.  
  
He really, _really_ hoped it did. His cock was as hard as a rock, and the thought of getting to slide into a wet pussy (it didn’t matter if it was Kyouko’s or Asuka’s) was like a glass of cold water in a hot day.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Shinji could see that Asuka had moved around, until she was standing by the side of the bed. He turned his head to look at her, and then quickly turned it back when she glared at him. Underneath him, Kyouko smirked up at him, running a hand down his cheek and neck.  
  
“Now, Shinji’s going to untie my panties,” Kyouko said. After a second, Shinji processed that, and started fiddling with the side ties keeping her panties up. “Ah,” she moaned as they fell forward, revealing her bare, wet pussy. “And now,” her voice was getting tighter and tighter, and there was a fire starting to burn inside of her eyes, “he’s going to rub his cock against my folds, and make sure his shaft is covered with arousal.”  
  
Shinji let himself get guided, step by step, through the process. It reminded him of years ago, when Nui had been tutoring him and Rei in sex, slowly, carefully, laying out how to make themselves and each other feel good. Shinji was a _lot_ more experienced by now, but he still did everything Dr. Souryuu said, without skipping ahead.  
  
“And then he slides ins-!”  
  
Kyouko’s voice was cut off as Shinji slid into her. She gasped, her eyes going wide as her wet folds were spread out by Shinji’s shaft. She wasn’t the only one to make some noise. Asuka gasped, seeing her mother get fucked in front of her. And Shinji moaned as well, feeling a _tight_, tighter than any pussy he had ever been inside of, wet, hot pussy wrap around his dick.  
  
“Just like that,” Kyouko said in a strangled voice, looking up at Shinji with wide eyes. Her arms were widely spread, and her hands were clutching at the black sheets of her bed. She was breathing quickly, her chest rising and falling. “And now he starts to _fuck_ me.”  
  
Shinji did just that. He went at a pretty fast pace, too, since Dr. Souryuu was so wet. He thrust back and forth, feeling the tight, sopping wet pussy squeezing down around his shaft. He stared down at the older D.O.G. It was amazing that a woman so old could still be so tight. Not that Shinji was going to make any remarks on that.  
  
“It feels _good_, Asuka,” Kyouko told her daughter. “For the very first time, having someone inside of me feels _good_.” Her hand flapped out, grabbing Asuka’s, and tugging her a bit closer to the bed. “And it will feel good for you, too.” She smiled. “Trust me.”  
  
“Yes, Mama,” Asuka said, still sounding a bit dubious.  
  
But when Shinji snuck a glance at her, he saw that Asuka’s cheeks were flushed red, and she was rubbing her thighs together underneath her dress. She didn’t even notice that he was looking at her, instead staring down at her mother, as her tail beat back and forth, moving quicker than Shinji could ever see it moving before. And that really _was_ worth looking at, seeing the red-haired tail swinging from side to side.  
  
Shinji’s gaze dropped back down to Dr. Souryuu. The older D.O.G. looked _amazing_, her breasts bouncing in her bra as Shinji thrust into her, and a look of joy washing over her face. Shinji was holding on tight to her smooth, pale hips as he fucked her, his cock moving in and out of her wet folds.  
  
“Is it alright if I touch your clit?” Shinji asked, already letting go of one of Kyouko’s hips as he asked.  
  
“Yes,” she moaned, “touch-!”  
  
Doctor Souryuu’s back lifted off of the bed as Shinji lightly brushed by her clit. She made a screaming sound in the back of her throat, and Shinji moaned, feeling her inner walls clamping down _tightly_ around his cock, squeezing down even more than they already had been. He came to a halt, feeling the wet walls arresting his progress.  
  
Kyouko looked amazing as she came. She twisted around on the bed, gasping and moaning, her ears standing straight up as her very first orgasm swept through her body. Shinji and Asuka had mirrored looks of astonishment on their faces as they stared at the beautiful, mature D.O.G. writhing around on the sheets of her bed.  
  
Finally, Dr. Souryuu stopped cumming. She panted as she lay on the bed, shoulders rising and falling and making her breasts move in a _very_ distracting manner. Even though she wasn’t nearly so tight around Shinji anymore, he still didn’t start thrusting into her again. Instead, he waited. Normally, D.O.G.s had a pretty quick turn-around time when it came to wanting more sex after cumming, but he had no idea if Dr. Souryuu felt the same.  
  
“That,” Kyouko took a deep breath and smiled widely, “was wonderful.” She reached up and patted Shinji’s shoulder. “Thank you, Shinji.” She turned her head to her daughter. “And what do you think, Asuka?”  
  
“Um,” Asuka looked to the side, _far_ more embarrassed than Shinji could ever remember seeing her. “I think…” she glanced up at Shinji and then at her mother. “Mama?” Asuka took a deep breath, lacing her fingers in front of her.  
  
“Yes, Asuka?” Dr. Souryuu’s tones were calm and maternal, but Shinji could hear a _lot_ of lust underneath them.  
  
“Can you…” Asuka fidgeted from side to side, showing a side of herself Shinji would _never_ have expected to see. “Help me get ready?”  
  
“Of course, dear,” Kyouko said. She pushed Shinji back, sliding off of his cock with a small sound of regret, before sitting up. “Come over here, Asuka,” Dr. Souryuu said, holding her arms out in an expectant gesture.  
  
Asuka climbed onto the bed, joining her mother. Shinji took a step back, his hand going to his cock. He was still rock-hard and _very_ horny. He started stroking his shaft, still slick with Kyouko’s arousal. Not too fast, of course. He had an idea on what could be happening later, and wanted to make sure he was ready for it. But there was nothing wrong in just watching two D.O.G.s having fun with each other. And the outright _weird_ nature of their bond made the entire thing even hotter.  
  
Kyouko dropped her arms around Asuka’s shoulders and pulled her daughter into a deep kiss. Asuka returned the hug, clinging tightly to her mother. Shinji watched with a dry mouth as the two of them embraced, their faces pressing against each other.  
  
Neither of them were _great_ kissers. Shinji was a lot better than both of them, because of all the practice he had with Rei and Nui and several other D.O.G.s. But it was still so _hot_ to watch the two of them going at each other like this, compensating for a lack of skill with enthusiasm.  
Even as they kissed, Kyouko reached down and grabbed the bottom of Asuka’s dress. The younger D.O.G. didn’t make a single sound of protest as it was pulled up, over her head and tossed away. She just kept on kissing her mother, and brought her hands up to rest on Dr. Souryuu’s breasts, squeezing down through the bra.  
  
“Mama,” Asuka moaned, barely moving her mouth away from Kyouko’s lips, “I feel so…” she shivered, panting for air, as her mother’s hands ran up and down her back. “I love this, Mama. I love _you_.”  
  
“I love you too, Asuka,” Kyouko said, kissing Asuka tenderly. “And I’m so _glad_ you like this.” Her hands slowly ran down Asuka’s back, going to her rear. “And I’m going to make you feel even better before this is over.”  
One of Dr. Souryuu’s hands started stroking Asuka’s tail, running it between her fingers to the very tip, before coming back down. And the other squeezed and kneaded Asuka’s large, firm butt, her fingers digging into the cheeks through Asuka’s striped panties. Asuka’s hips started twitching back and forth, and if her mother hadn’t been holding onto her tail, it would have been beating back and forth quickly.  
  
Shinji watched silently, forcing himself not to masturbate too quickly to the _wonderful_ sight. He wanted to spill his load inside one of the Souryuu’s, not onto the floor. And it took everything he had to restrain himself, he was feeling so good and watching such a hot pair of D.O.G.s play with each other.  
  
Asuka was reaching up with trembling hands. Shinji watched, moving to the side to get a better view, as she unhooked her mother’s bra. Dr. Souryuu wiggled her shoulders, letting the red piece of underwear slide off of her body, leaving her completely naked.  
  
Both Shinji and Asuka stopped to look at the magnificent sight of Kyouko’s bare breasts. They were big, very big. And quite soft, given how far Asuka’s fingers could dig into them. And the pair of stiff nipples capping them looked wonderful as well. The mature D.O.G. looked _wonderful_ naked, and Shinji made himself let go of his cock to avoid doing anything too soon.  
  
Especially since Kyouko was still stripping her daughter. The older woman’s hands glided over Asuka, slowly removing her bra and panties, leaving her daughter just as naked as she was. And the whole time, she interspersed the stripping with kisses and murmurs of praise, telling her daughter how much she loved her, and how beautiful Asuka looked. How _sexy_ she looked.  
  
Kyouko’s own tail was beating back and forth at a very quick pace, and her ears were standing straight up, just like Asuka’s were. Kyouko wasn’t petting Asuka’s tail anymore. Instead, her hands were softly playing with Asuka’s breasts, drawing some amazing, _wonderful_ sounds from the younger D.O.G.  
  
“You’re such a beautiful girl,” Kyouko said, quietly enough that Shinji could barely hear her. “I’m so lucky to have such a cute, loyal, smart D.O.G. like you as my successor.” She stroked the side of Asuka’s face, the younger redhead pressing her head against the hand. “And I’m glad to be here, sharing this special moment with you.”  
  
“Me too, Mama!” Asuka said, clinging to her mother tightly and burying her face in Kyouko’s shoulder. “I’m feeling so _good_, thanks to you.” She pulled back and wiped at her eyes, smiling widely. “Thank you so much, Mama.”  
  
“And you’ll feel even better soon,” Kyouko said, sliding a hand back and forth against her daughter’s pussy, making wet sounds that Shinji could hear even from where he was. “And Shinji will help you.”  
  
Asuka glanced over at Shinji, who was still slowly masturbating. For once, there wasn’t a look of offended pride or disgust in her look. There was lust, and consideration, and something else Shinji wasn’t able to identify. Her gaze fell down to his cock, and Shinji could see how heavily she swallowed before looking back at her mother.  
  
“Well, okay,” Asuka said, running her hands along her mother’s sides, “but only if you’re there for me!”  
“Of course I will be, Asuka,” Kyouko said, pulling her daughter in for another kiss. They were both panting with lust when they separated. “I’m going to be with you every step of the way.”  
  
Asuka nodded, and started to turn around, adjusting her position against her mother. Shinji watched carefully, watching her beautiful body twist and turn around. Even Shinji could tell that it was almost time for him to step back in. And just in time, too. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could have lasted.  
  
Asuka was leaning against her mother, facing Shinji. Doctor Souryuu’s arms were wrapped around her, sliding up and down her body. Mostly down. Asuka was making some _wonderful_ noises, and Shinji wished Rei was here to listen to them.  
  
Shinji stared at Asuka’s breasts. They were _really_ nice breasts, too. Not as large as Rei’s, but very nice and perky, standing out from her chest. He could see the stiff nubs at the end of them, swaying back and forth as Asuka breathed and shifted around. Shinji’s fingers twitched with the desire to lightly pinch them, and see what sounds Asuka would make from that.  
  
“Shinji?” Dr. Souryuu asked, looking up at him. “Asuka’s ready for you now.”  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka’s face. Her features were contorted in pure pleasure, and small tremors were running through her body as her mother touched her. She saw him looking and nodded her head, not showing a trace of the usual defensiveness and arrogance.  
  
“You can slide right on in,” Kyouko continued, reaching down and spreading Asuka’s lower lips apart.  
  
Shinji stared at the inside of Asuka’s pussy. It was dripping wet, beads of arousal forming even as he watched and running out of her open slit. Shinji swallowed and his cock throbbed, staring at the _wonderful_ sight.  
  
Shinji climbed onto the bed, joining the two D.O.G.s. Asuka looked up at him with an expression of needy bliss. Shinji wasn’t sure _anything_ would ever get Asuka to beg, but this was as close as she was going to get. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were slightly glazed over.  
  
“Shinji…” Asuka moaned, raising a hand halfway to Shinji before letting it fall back down.  
  
Shinji rested the tip of his cock against Asuka’s pussy, feeling his head pressing against the older Souryuu’s fingers, and against the softness of the younger’s labia. And then he slid into Asuka.


	8. Chapter 8

**Being A Good Girl Chapter Seven**

  
Asuka felt _amazing_. Shinji moaned as he buried himself inside the redheaded D.O.G. Asuka was, somehow, even tighter than her mother was. Shinji panted as he slid his cock deep inside Asuka’s wet, hot pussy.  
  
And the entire time, he was looking down into Asuka’s face. He hadn’t ever _really_ expected to see the emotions crossing Asuka’s face that he got to see now. There was lust and happiness and exhilaration and Shinji just couldn’t really believe how good every single bit of it felt.  
  
“Gott, Gott, Gott, Gott,” Asuka murmured over and over again, closing her eyes as she humped against Shinji and then opening them wide. “Feels, feel-!”  
  
“I know, Asuka,” Kyouko said quietly, pressing a kiss to the side of Asuka’s face. “Mama’s right here for you, Asuka. I’m right here.”  
  
Asuka jerkily nodded, and let Shinji keep on fucking her. He brought his hands up, and started playing with her breasts. And they were _really_ good breasts. He softly kneaded them, feeling the stiff nipples pressing against him, and seeing how she reacted when he touched them. And then Asuka’s reactions got even more extreme as her mother ran her hands down Asuka’s body and started rubbing her clit.  
  
Asuka just about fell off the bed at that, her eyes growing as wide as saucers as her body was toyed with. She made a choking sound, and her entire body stiffened up, growing tense. Then she collapsed into her mother’s arms, almost sobbing with how hard she was breathing.  
  
It really was amazing, and Shinji wished again that Rei was here to see this. He knew his companion would enjoy seeing this happen. And taking part in it, too. Well, maybe he could work something out, eventually.  
  
“I’m, I’m, I’m,” Asuka weakly whispered, her eyes swinging between Kyouko and Shinji, “It’s hot inside, It’s good, I’m, I’m…”  
  
“You can cum, Asuka,” Kyouko whispered in her daughter’s ear. “It’s alright for you to cum from getting fucked.” Shinji felt her finger brush against his cock as she touched her daughter’s clit again. “Have your very first orgasm, Asuka. Do it for me.”  
  
“OhhhHHHhhh YYEESS!”  
  
Shinji flinched back, feeling his brain rattling inside of his head as Asuka loudly screamed out her orgasm. Even Kyouko’s ears went down flat against her head and she pulled back as Asuka came.  
  
Shinji had seen a _lot_ of orgasms in D.O.G.s. He hadn’t seen many that were as hard as Asuka’s. The redhead was literally vibrating, limbs flailing around. And she was so _tight_ around his cock. Shinji could barely even move as Asuka squeezed down, her velvet-soft folds trapping him cold as she came.  
Asuka only stayed on the bed because of her mother and Shinji on either side of her. Her legs kicked against the bed, her head snapped back and forth, her body arched, pressing her boobs against Shinji’s face. It was a really _thorough_ orgasm, one that sent a surge of arousal through Shinji just by getting to see it (and feel it).  
  
The orgasm took a long time to burn through Asuka. Shinji thought it took at least a minute before she finally stopped, and was left slumped and panting, pressed against her mother. It was _really_ hot, and his cock stayed rock hard through all of it.  
  
“How are you feeling, Asuka?” Kyouko asked, running a hand across her daughter’s sweat-slicked forehead.  
  
“I feel…” Asuka smiled. “_Wow_.” She turned her head and looked at her mother. “I feel _great_, Mama.” She stretched, her ears flicking on top of her head and her tail making brief appearances on either side of her body. “It feels…” her hands ran over her body. “Wow.”  
  
Asuka turned to Shinji. And she actually gave him a big, glittering, sincere smile.  
  
“Thank you, Shinji,” Asuka said, in a _very_ contented voice. “That felt very nice.”  
  
“Um, no problem,” Shinji said, feeling a bit embarrassed and a bit unsure. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. It felt good for me too.”  
  
“I can tell,” Asuka said, looking more like a cat than a D.OG. as a smile passed over her face. She squeeze down, making Shinji moan. “You’re feeling _very_ good, aren’t you?”  
  
“But not so good he’s cum,” Kyouko said. “And since we’ve both cum, I think it’s only fair that we let our assistant cum as well.”  
  
“Hear that, Shinji?” Asuka said, her smile turning into a smirk. “You’re going to get to fuck the future of all D.O.G.s _and_ her creator at the same time. Aren’t you lucky?”  
  
“Um, well…” Shinji stammered, scratching his neck as he tried to figure out how to respond to that. “I’m am?”  
  
“Are you asking a _question_?” Asuka asked, her voice falling into a _very_ familiar tone. “Or are you-!”  
  
Asuka was cut off as her mother reached down and rubbed her clitoris again. Asuka moaned, and feel back against Kyouko. Kyouko gave a small smile as she looked down at her daughter, and then up at Shinji.  
  
“I’m sure it feels very nice to be buried inside of Asuka,” Kyouko said, two of her fingers stroking the sides of Shinji’s dick, “but you’re going to need to pull out for a few seconds.”  
  
“Huh?” Shinji said. “Okay, ma’am.”  
  
“You know,” Kyouko said, smiling as Shinji took a few steps back, with a very lewd sound as he did so, “it really _does_ feel nice to have humans call me _ma’am._” Her smile shifted a bit and sent a shiver down Shinji’s spine. “If I keep on having a sex drive, I might have to discover every single way it feels nice.”  
  
Shinji licked his lips, not sure how to respond to that anymore than he had an idea to respond to half the stuff Asuka said. Luckily. Kyouko didn’t wait around for an answer, and instead focused on moving Asuka around.  
  
Shinji watched with a hungry gaze as Asuka got flipped around, and ended up facing her mother, their bodies pressed together. It was a wonderful sight, especially from where he was standing, at the foot of the bed. Getting to see their long legs and wet pussies, and Asuka’s firm ass on top, was something he probably wasn’t ever going to forget.  
  
Although Shinji was also sure that the view from the sides was just as good, getting to see Asuka’s and Kyouko’s breasts pressing against each other as they looked into each other’s eyes and as their hands wandered over each other’s bodies.  
  
Shinji took a deep breath, trying not to enjoy himself _that_ much. It was a miracle that he hadn’t cum already, and he wanted to, at the very least, have the option of shooting his load inside of one of the Souryuu’s pussies, instead of on the doctor’s sheets. It was just _really_ hard, looking at the wet pussies and slightly spread lips in front of him.  
  
“Alright, Shinji,” Kyouko said, craning her head over her daughter’s shoulder as she stared at him. “Choose whoever you want, just make sure you give some attention to both of us.”  
  
Shinji nodded, and climbed back onto the bed. He grabbed Asuka’s hips, feeling her warm skin underneath his fingers. He kneaded it a bit, before Asuka looked back at him with a glare.  
  
“I’m turned on _now_, Shinji,” she said imperiously. “You don’t need any foreplay!”  
  
Shinji nodded, and put his cock against Asuka’s set of lower lips. Asuka gasped, and turned her head back towards her mother. Then Shinji slowly pushed himself inside.  
  
It felt just as great as it had before. Both Shinji and Asuka moaned, as Shinji easily slid deep inside of her wet pussy. Shinji’s fingers tightened on her hips, and he stared down at her ass as it flexed, the muscles underneath her skin working as Asuka got fucked.  
  
Her tail was starting to wag back and forth faster and faster, whapping against Shinji’s arms. That was the downside of fucking D.O.G.s in this position, or, well, doggy style. Unless you were wearing thick sleeves, you tended to get bruised forearms after a while. But that was a small, small price to pay for getting to feel such a hot, wet pussy.  
  
From Shinji’s position, he could see Asuka and Kyouko making out with each other, kissing hungrily as their hands ran over each other’s bodies. One of Kyouko’s hands brushed against Shinji’s as she ran them up and down her daughter’s back. Shinji squeezed it briefly.  
  
Then he decided it was time to fuck Kyouko’s pussy. And it had better be soon, because Shinji was _not_ feeling confident about how much longer he would last like this.  
  
Shinji pulled out of Asuka’s pussy, and slid right into her mother’s. He started thrusting back and forth, moving a bit more easily inside Kyouko’s than Asuka’s. But it was impossible to decide which pussy was better. They were both so wet and squeezing down so tightly around him. It was _amazing_, and Shinji could feel his heart pounding like a drum inside his chest as he slid his hips back and forth.  
  
Asuka and Kyouko were _really_ making out. The sounds as they kissed and moaned and groped each other even managed to drown out the noises Shinji was making as he shifted from one pussy to the other. He could see, underneath them, Kyouko’s tail flicking back and forth, pinned down a bit by the weight of their bodies.  
  
“Oh Asuka,” Kyouko moaned, separating from the kiss for a few seconds. “You don’t know how happy I am to see you enjoying yourself like this.” She gave her daughter a smile so bright that Shinji was almost dazzled by it. “You’re living out everything you were ever made to do!”  
  
“I’m loving this, Mama,” Asuka confessed, lowering her head down until her face was almost pressed into Kyouko’s tits. “It feels so good. You feel so good, Shinji feels so good inside of me.” A shiver ran through her entire body. “I’m loving every second of this, Mama!”  
  
Nobody had asked for Shinji’s opinion, and so he didn’t comment. Instead, he just kept on fucking Asuka and Kyouko, trying to make himself last for as long as he possibly could. He had no idea when this threesome would ever happen again, and he wanted to enjoy every single second of it, as much as he possibly could.  
  
And it was _hard_, not cumming in this situation. Both of them felt so, so good. Even when Shinji missed the mark, and slid back and forth _between_ Asuka and Kyouko, his cock rubbing against their bellies and clits, that felt good. Of course, when that happened, his dick was so slick with arousal from both of them that it was barely different from actually being inside one of them.  
  
Asuka was busy sucking on her mother’s breast. Shinji realized that this was probably the first time the redhead had ever done that, given how D.O.G.s were raised. Well, it sure looked like Asuka was making up for lost time. Honestly, she was sucking so hard, Shinji was kind of surprised there wasn’t any milk coming out of it.  
  
And Kyouko wasn’t pushing her away. Her hands were wrapped around behind Asuka’s head, keeping the D.O.G. pressed against her breasts. The look on Kyouko’s face was one of absolute bliss. And from how she was gripping down around his cock, Shinji thought that the older D.O.G. was just a few seconds away from cumming.  
  
Shinji did his best to give her the stimulation she needed, thrusting back and forth inside of her tight, wet pussy. And he managed to do it.  
  
“Oh, OH!” Kyouko moaned, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. “Oh _yes!_”  
  
The way Kyouko squeezed down around Shinji was enough to push him over the edge. His eyes widened as he frantically pulled out of Kyouko and rammed himself into Asuka. He only had time for a few, short thrusts before he felt his cum start to pour out of him.  
  
And his orgasm was _divine_. Shinji saw stars go off in front of his eyes as his cock twitched and pulsed inside of Asuka’s pussy. He moaned, feeling jet after jet of semen getting pumped into her as his hips spasmodically twitched back and forth.  
  
Shinji slouched forward until he was almost pressed against Asuka’s back. His body was shaking. Or maybe Asuka’s was, but one of them was vibrating a _lot_. Or maybe both of them were.  
  
Shinji slowly became aware that Asuka was cumming. That all three of them were cumming, driven over the edge one after the other. And it felt _great_.  
  
Shinji panted as he looked down at Asuka’s body. Underneath the swell of her ass, he could see cum leaking out from her pussy, thin trickles of white running out of her folds and sliding down onto her mother. It was a _really_ erotic sight, and Shinji swallowed as his cock twitched.  
  
Shinji was getting soft, but he had a feeling that with two D.O.G.s like this, who wanted to explore, he wasn’t going to have a chance to stay soft for long. And that _really_ wasn’t a problem. There were still plenty of things he wanted to help them discover, things that he and Rei did all the time.  
  
“You came inside of me,” Asuka said, sounding a bit woozy. “Mama, he spurted his semen all over my pussy.”  
  
“Males tend to do that,” Kyouko said, ruffling her daughter’s hair, her fingers gliding through the long, red strands. “I heard its supposed to feel good.”  
  
“Maybe,” Asuka said, pushing herself off of Kyouko and sliding off of Shinji. She landed on her back on the bed, right next to her mother. She looked between Kyouko and Shinji, running a hand across her forehead. “I feel _full_.”  
  
She rested a hand on her stomach. Now that Shinji’s cock wasn’t plugging her entrance, he could see more semen dribbling out of her and standing out _really_ well on Kyouko’s black sheets. He could also see how Asuka’s ears were standing straight up, barely even quivering. So were Kyouko’s, though the older D.O.G. didn’t have quite the same generally satisfied look written across her body.  
  
“I still have…” Kyouko frowned and looked at the clock by her bedside, “another forty-five minutes before those side effects start kicking in.” She propped herself up on one elbow while running her other hand over Asuka’s stomach. “Do you want to join me, Asuka?”  
  
“Yes, Mama,” Asuka said quickly. “Doing what?”  
  
“Which would you rather learn to do?” Kyouko asked, looking into her daughter’s bright blue eyes. “Learn how to suck cock, or how to eat pussy?”  
  
“Um…” Asuka hummed, looking back and forth between Shinji and her mother. “Blowjobs, I guess?”  
  
“Alright,” Kyouko said, motioning Shinji closer. “It’s been a long, long time since I’ve done this,” she said, looking at his cock. “I was younger than you, really. Back when the technicians thought that I still had a sex drive, and were trying, oh, all kinds of things to try and induce arousal in me.” She smiled, stroking Shinji’s hardening cock, her fingers growing slick with Shinji’s cum and her and Asuka’s arousal. “But I still recall a thing or two about how to tend to a penis.” Her smile turned into more of a smirk. “And how to avoid harming the most sensitive part of a man’s body.”  
  
That was not the most comforting phrasing Shinji had ever heard. But there was no way he could pull away now.  
  
Kyouko got closer to Shinji’s shaft, and stared down at it. Shinji shivered, feeling her breath puffing over his shaft. He could feel the arousal growing inside of him again, quickly rising to what it had been when he had been buried inside the two D.O.G.s.  
  
“Now then, Asuka,” Kyouko said, looking at her daughter. “Take a good, close look at this.”  
  
Asuka pushed herself up and put her face on the opposite side of Shinji’s cock from her mother. She frowned at the shaft, before reaching out and wrapping her hand around it, fingers intertwining with Kyouko’s. Shinji moaned a bit as the two D.O.G.s pumped their hands up and down.  
  
“I can’t believe that this was inside of me,” Asuka said, staring at it. “It’s so much bigger from this position.” Now Shinji could feel the breath from both of them washing against his shaft. He shivered. “It’s…” Asuka trailed off, looking unsure of herself for once. “It’s hard to believe how nice this felt.”  
  
Shinji noticed that Kyouko’s other hand was on Asuka’s butt, squeezing down on the firm cheeks. Both of their tails were twitching back and forth, beating against their air, and both sets of ears were standing upright.  
  
“First,” Kyouko said, “stick your tongue out and run it up and down his penis. Like this.”  
  
Kyouko did exactly that, closing her eyes and sticking her pink tongue out, before starting to lick at Shinji. After a few seconds, Asuka took a deep breath and did likewise. It felt _really_ nice, and Shinji moaned as his hands fluttered back and forth. He really wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be doing here, beyond providing a stiff cock for Kyouko to teach Asuka with.  
  
And really, Rei could have taught them both a _ton_ of things about sex. She had a lot more experience, and it was a lot more recent than anything Kyouko would have learned. Maybe Shinji could ask her to teach Asuka something when he got back home.  
  
But the trip home was still a long way away. For now, Shinji could just relax in the joy of having a mother-daughter pair of D.O.G.s (and that was still a weird thought) teaching each other how to give a guy a blowjob. And so far, it was feeling _great_.  
  
“My tongue’s getting sore,” Asuka said after a bit, drawing back and making a face.  
  
“Yes, it does work out some muscles you don’t normally use, doesn’t it?” Kyouko said, drawing back as well. “However, unlike before, there’s a certain subtle pleasure in doing this.” She glanced up at Shinji and smirked. “Probably from how happy we’re making someone else.”  
  
“I’d rather make someone feel good and feel good myself,” Asuka sniffed, reaching a hand underneath her body and stroking her petals. “Mama, how do I do this to a girl?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Kyouko said, reaching over and hugging her daughter. “Oral sex on women was a lesson of only half an hour, decades ago. You’ll have to ask someone else for help with that.”  
  
“Rei knows,” Shinji said, meaningfully contributing to the conversation for the first time in a while. “She’s eaten out a lot of other women and D.O.G.s”  
  
“Ah yes, the blue-haired D.O.G. with you when you visited me at the research complex,” Kyouko said, glancing up at Shinji, then at Asuka, and then at Shinji’s cock. “That is a good idea, Asuka.”  
  
“Well… alright,” Asuka said a bit grudgingly. “I suppose.” She glared at Shinji’s shaft, her blue eyes narrowing as she held her face just centimeters away. “So what else do we do to make this thing cum?”  
  
“Deepthroating is apparently supposed to work wonders,” Kyouko said, starting to stroke Shinji’s shaft again. “But it’s not something you want to try your very first time giving oral sex. Especially if you have a gag reflex, which the Souryuu line does.” She laughed, her pace speeding up as Asuka joined in. “And, frankly, I never once managed it.”  
  
“But some gentle sucking,” Shinji said, “right at the top, that always feels nice.”  
  
“Like this?” Kyouko asked, just before wrapping her lips around Shinji’s head. Then she started to lick him, running her tongue back and forth.  
  
“Yeah!” Shinji squeaked, his cock starting to throb. For someone who hadn’t done this in decades, Kyouko sure was making his shaft feel _really_ good. “That’s right!”  
  
“And now you try, Asuka,” Kyouko said, lifting her mouth off of Shinji’s shaft.  
  
Asuka leaned in, wrapping her mouth around Shinji’s lower head. He winced as he felt the scrape of her teeth against him, but before he could even say anything, they vanished.  
  
And then he felt Asuka’s tongue on him. And that felt _nice_. Shinji sighed in happiness, feeling Asuka’s tongue running back and forth, as her mother stroked the lower portion of his cock. It felt really nice indeed.  
  
Gingerly, Shinji rested his hand on top of Asuka’s head, his fingers bracketing her dog ears. She glanced up at him, but didn’t say anything, instead just continuing to suck him off.  
  
“And now,” Kyouko said after a few minutes, “gently slide your mouth down along his shaft.” She placed a hand on the back of her daughter’s neck. “Don’t hurt yourself, just go as far as you feel comfortable with.”  
  
Asuka managed to make it a bit less than halfway down Shinji’s cock before she had to stop. And even that felt _great_. Shinji moaned, feeling her warm lips wrapped around his shaft, and her tongue pressing against him. In fact, the tongue was moving all around him, circling along his cock as Asuka adjusted to having her mouth filled with something she wasn’t supposed to bite down on.  
  
“And now back up,” Kyouko said. “Good girl.”  
  
Asuka started slowly bobbing up and down Shinji’s cock, never once looking up at him. Instead, her blue eyes were crossed, almost glaring at the cock filling her mouth. Her hands had started out balled up on her thighs, but now one was between her legs, making wet sounds, and the other was playing with her breasts. It was a hot sight, and Shinji felt his arousal building as Asuka masturbated as she sucked him off underneath the direction of her mother. He could see both of their tails wagging back and forth, occasionally hitting each other as they swung rapidly.  
  
“Argh,” Asuka said, popping off of Shinji’s shaft and rubbing her jaw. “That aches even more than my tongue does.” She glared up at Shinji as if it was his fault, though there wasn’t too much heat in the look. “And how much longer is it going to take for you to cum, anyways?”  
  
“I _was_ getting pretty close,” Shinji said, feeling the need to defend himself. “It would have just been a few more seconds.”  
  
“Is _that_ what that twitching was about?” Asuka asked, transferring her glare to Shinji’s shaft. “Well, I suppose it if settles things, then I’ll finish you off.”  
  
Asuka slid her mouth back over Shinji’s cock, going straight to the up and down motion, without any lapping at his lower head. She moved a lot faster than she had before, making some slight gagging sounds as she did so. Shinji’s breath started to grow ragged as he watched Asuka suck him off.  
  
“That’s right dear,” Kyouko said, quickly glancing between Shinji and Asuka, “you’re almost there. Just a bit more to go before he starts to cum. Where do you want it?”  
  
The image of a naked Asuka, her throat working overtime as she swallowed Shinji’s cum, came into Shinji’s mind and refused to leave. And it was such a _good_ thought that he almost immediately started to cum, well before Asuka could even pull away to answer her mother.  
  
Asuka squealed, her blue eyes widening as cum started to get pumped into her mouth. After the first two shots, she pulled her head back, popping off of Shinji’s shaft. But her mouth was still open, and Shinji’s last round of cum shot past her lips and landed on her tongue.  
  
Asuka coughed, and let the cum that had filled her mouth dribble out onto her palm. She stared at the puddle of white cum on her hand with wide eyes, before looking at first Shinji and then her mother.  
  
“That,” Asuka said, her voice thick. She coughed and cleared her throat. “That was,” she said again, her voice much clearer now. “That was…” She shook her head, falling silent.  
  
“That was an orgasm,” Kyouko said, grabbing Asuka’s wrist and slowly lifting it upwards. “Just like what happened inside of you earlier.”  
  
Shinji watched in awe as Kyouko managed, without having to say a word, to get Asuka to lick his cum off of her palm. Her tongue flickered out and licked up the small pool of semen, without even a word of protest. It was _very_ hot, though not hot enough to get his flagging cock to start to grow again.  
  
“There,” Kyouko said, smiling at her daughter as she ran her tongue over her palm, scooping up the last drops of semen. “Doesn’t that feel nice, knowing what you’ve managed to do?”  
  
Asuka nodded, her throat working as she swallowed. Her ears were twitching, pointing this way and that, before finally settling down a bit. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, before looking at her mother.  
  
“Mama,” Asuka announced. “I feel all hot and sticky and I need to get cleaned up.”  
  
“The shower’s this way, dear,” Kyouko said, climbing off the bed. “I’ll join you. Shinji,” she said, transferring her gaze to him, “be a dear and strip the bedding, would you? Just leave it in the laundry room.”  
  
Shinji nodded. First, though, he watched the two of them leave, Kyouko’s and Asuka’s asses swaying from side to side as they walked, arm in arm, to the bathroom. It was a _really_ nice sight.  
  
Then, sighing, he climbed off the bed as well and started grabbing at the sheets. A small price to pay, for everything he had gotten to do.  


*******

Shinji sat on the couch, feeling very awkward. He could hear the shower running, and wondered what Asuka and Kyouko were getting up to in there. His dick had an idea, and he blushed, feeling himself stiffening as he pictured two naked, wet bodies sliding over each other as they cleaned up, got dirty, and cleaned up once again.  
  
Then the shower stopped. Shinji tried to think of something else to take his mind off of that, and by the time Asuka and Kyouko appeared, fully dressed but their skin still glistening from the heat of the shower, there was no tell-tale bulge in Shinji’s pants. Asuka was wearing the same dress she had before, but Kyouko was dressed casually, with a long t-shirt and sweat pants on.  
  
“The side-effects are starting to kick in,” Kyouko said in greeting. She _did_ look a big green around the gills. “So it’s time for the two of you to go home and leave me be. Asuka,” the older D.O.G. grabbed her daughter’s head and planted a kiss on her forehead, “thank you for doing this with me.” She smiled down at Asuka. “You’ve shown in a dozen different ways you’re the future of our kind, and this is just one more example.”  
  
“It was fun being with you, Mama,” Asuka said. “And Shinji, too,” she added, glancing at him and using a noticeably less warm tone of voice.  
  
“Yes, Shinji,” Kyouko said, leaving her daughter’s side and stepping over to the boy. “Thank you, Shinji, for your help today.” She patted him on the shoulder and looked down at him, smiling slightly. “You made both Asuka and I feel wonderful today, and let my daughter learn a great deal.”  
  
“Um, sure,” Shinji said, looking into Kyouko’s deep blue eyes. “It was really fun to do.”  
  
Kyouko snorted, and Shinji didn’t need to see Asuka to know that she was rolling her eyes.  
  
“I’m sure the two of you will have a great deal to talk about on your way home,” Kyouko said, gently ushering Shinji towards the door. “And Asuka, it was wonderful to have you over. Do come back whenever I’m here.”  
  
“Yes, Mama,” Asuka said. “Does that mean- No, never mind.”  
  
A few minutes later, Shinji and Asuka were walking underneath the bright summer sun towards the train station. He glanced at Asuka out of the corner of his eye. Shinji could see how Asuka was smiling a bit, and her ears were cocked at an upright angle.  
  
“You’re very lucky, you know,” Asuka said, turning her head to look at Shinji. “Right now, you’re the only person in all the world who’s gotten to experience what it’s like to be with the entire Souryuu line.” She ran a hand through her long red hair, still a touch damp from the shower. “To be with the future of D.O.G.s and the only one smart enough to have designed me.”  
  
Man, Shinji had been hoping that Asuka wouldn’t have been harping on this so much now that she had gotten to have sex. Well, at least she shouldn’t get so outraged over him and Rei having sex now. Unless she got angry that Shinji was having sex with Rei instead of her. Shinji was all too aware that there was a possibility that could happen.  
  
“Well?” Asuka asked sharply. “Aren’t you going to answer?”  
  
“Um, yes,” Shinji said, looking at Asuka as they climbed the steps towards the train platform. “Yes, it was very nice.”  
  
“Hhmph,” Asuka said, crossing her arms and lifting her nose into the air. “If that’s all you have to say for the experience of a lifetime, no wonder that Ayanami D.O.G. is so silent.” She smiled. “But now you’re going to have a brand-new Asuka, one that will teach you how to _properly_ treat a D.O.G.”  
  
That didn’t seem like a brand-new aspect of Asuka to Shinji. He didn’t say that, though. Instead, he just nodded along as Asuka talked about all the things she had learned, and all the things she was going to do. Some of those things sounded pleasurable, at least, and involved Shinji.  
  
Shinji was aware his life was about to take a new turn. And he thought it was for the better.  
  
He hoped Rei thought the same.


	9. Chapter 9

  
_The yellow flower in the blue sky  
The yellow sun in the green field  
Am I too  
A lesser reflection?  
Of the greater whole  
_  
Rei stared down at her notebook. It was, she supposed, acceptable as a first draft. But it failed to capture what she had felt when the inspirational feeling had come upon her. More work was needed before she could copy it down into the master journal she kept her finished poems in.  
  
Rei had just picked up her pen again when the front door of the apartment slammed open. It was shut a few seconds later with less noise, but still more of a racket than Rei herself ever used. The blue-haired D.O.G. looked up from her work, and wasn’t even slightly surprised to see Asuka strolling into the apartment, waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
“Man, it’s hot out there today,” Asuka said, pulling the wide-brimmed, white hat she was wearing off of her head and twitching her canine ears as they were freed. “You’re lucky you didn’t have to go out in it.”  
  
Rei didn’t see a reason to respond to that. It wasn’t as if Asuka _needed_ the other person in the conversation to say anything to keep up a steady stream of chatter, anyways. But she also didn’t think she’d be able to work on her poetry with Asuka in the room. Rei shut her drafting notebook and stood up.  
  
“The boy still gone?” Asuka asked, pouring herself a glass of apple juice. “Man, he’s got a longer walk back than I do.”  
  
Rei still didn’t see how a response was needed to any of that. She looked at Asuka, thinking things over.  
  
Asuka was showing quite a bit of skin today, though she still wasn’t wearing the standard D.O.G. clothes that Rei normally wore. Instead, Asuka’s body was covered up in a tight white tank top and blue shorts that ended almost before they had begun. Rei thought she looked very attractive in them, though she was surprised that Asuka had worn something like that to her tutoring sessions in the city.  
  
“Geez,” Asuka said, tugging at her low cut tank top, revealing more of her breasts than were already on display, “don’t you ever say anything?”  
  
“I only say something if I feel it is worth saying,” Rei replied softly.  
  
“No wonder Shinji’s so quiet all the time,” Asuka grunted, finishing off her juice. “While if he was with _me_ more, I’d train him into opening up.”  
  
“You should not do that,” Rei said. Then, knowing that more of an explanation was needed, she added, “Being quiet is who Shinji is. If he was not quiet, he would not be Shinji.”  
  
“Oh please,” Asuka said dismissively, waving her hand back and forth. “You just need to take a bit of initiative and get him to talk enough to actually learn about him.”  
  
“I know a great deal about Shinji,” Rei said, her eyebrows slightly drawing together. “All I need to do is listen to him and watch him. Any D.O.G. should be able to find out about her partner’s likes and dislikes without forcing him to make a ten page list.”  
  
“Yeah, right,” Asuka said, taking a few steps around the kitchen table to get to Rei. “When we have sex, I make sure to tell him what he can and can’t do to me.” She ran a hand through her long, red hair, the strands flowing through her fingers. “He knows better than to treat me in any other way besides the one I deserve.”  
  
Rei _knew_ that Shinji and Asuka hadn’t had sex since that day with Asuka’s mother. And from what Shinji had told her about that day, Asuka hadn’t had that much to say. To say… An idea came to Rei.  
  
“I can show the benefits of my way,” Rei said calmly, even as her tail started to slowly beat back and forth behind her.  
  
“What?” Asuka asked. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“I know I can discover what Shinji or my other sexual partners like without them saying anything,” Rei said, the plan already completely unfolded inside of her head. “I have enough experience. I can show that to you.”  
  
“By figuring out what I like?” Asuka said, her eyes narrowed in a considering manner as she ran her gaze up and down Rei’s body. Finally, she nodded. “Sure.” She sauntered off to the bedroom Rei and Shinji shared. “And then I’ll tell you about all the things you missed.”  
  
Rei followed her. She doubted that. She was an experienced D.O.G. and she had spent enough time around Asuka to have a good idea about the redhead’s preferences.  
  
Rei was naked, not having put anything on after her shower this morning. And since Asuka was the first person to see her since then, it hadn’t been a problem. Asuka, on the other hand, had far more clothes on her than Rei would ever be interested in wearing. She stepped forward and grabbed the bottom of Asuka’s tank top as soon as the two of them entered the bedroom.  
  
“Wow, you don’t waste a minute, do you?” Asuka said, lifting her hands to let Rei lift off the top. “And what if I want to be told how much you cherish and respect me before you lay a finger on me?”  
  
Rei stared at the back of Asuka’s head. She could see the set of Asuka’s ears. And the way her tail was stiff and poking out straight behind her. She knew what the other D.O.G. was actually feeling.  
  
Rei walked over to a small chest on top of the dressers along one side of the room. She flipped it open and removed one of her toys. Then she went back to Asuka, and held the ball gag up.  
  
“Open your mouth,” Rei said tonelessly.  
  
“What?” Asuka asked in a snide voice. “You don’t think I can keep my mouth shut on my own once our little bet starts?” Rei stared at Asuka silently, her face not changing. After a few seconds, Asuka rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. “Fine, if it will make you happy.”  
  
It did make Rei _very_ happy to fasten the ball gag inside of Asuka’s mouth and fasten the straps. Asuka tried to say something as Rei stepped back, and all that came out were unintelligible mumbles. They weren’t even _loud_ mumbles. It was very, very nice.  
  
Asuka reached up to tap the ball gag, and finger the straps holding it in her mouth. Rei let her. She knew that Asuka liked what was happening. Even if Rei hadn’t been able to see and smell her, she would still know that Asuka liked the feeling. She was a D.O.G., after all. Rei had yet to even _hear_ of a single D.O.G. that didn’t enjoy being submissive.  
  
As Asuka got used to having her mouth forced open by the gag, Rei got to work. She started undressing Asuka, getting rid of the few items of clothing the redhead still wore. Her bra, her shorts, her panties all came off quickly and easily. And then Rei was left with a naked Asuka, and the challenge of making her feel good enough that Asuka couldn’t possibly say that Rei hadn’t done a good job.  
  
Rei knew exactly what she needed to do. She looked over Asuka’s body. It was a very nice body, and one that should prove welcoming to Rei’s touches.  
  
Rei started stroking Asuka’s body. She spent far less time on Asuka’s breasts and her crotch than the rest of her body. Instead, Rei ran her fingers along Asuka’s limbs, gently scratched her ears, and traced imaginary patterns on Asuka’s flat stomach.  
  
And it worked. Asuka moaned and muttered around the gag, and shifted around on her spot on the futon. Rei didn’t let up. Her touches slowly got firmer and firmer as she stroked Asuka’s tail, feeling it beat back and forth underneath her hand as Rei ran the side of her hand from the base to the tip and then back again.  
  
Rei sniffed. She could smell how much Asuka was enjoying this. She didn’t even need to run a finger against Asuka’s lower lips to know that the redhead would be wet.  
  
“Humans often like to see D.O.G.s get tied up,” Rei said, running her fingers along Asuka’s cheeks, tracing the straps pressing against the sides of Asuka’s face. “Gags of all sorts, cuffs, blindfolds, restraints.” Rei looked inward for a moment, remembering all the ways she had been bound. “Some people like to see you wiggle back and forth in the restraints, while others want you to lay as still as you can.”  
  
Rei wasn’t sure when she had last talked so much to Asuka. It was information the other D.O.G. needed to have, she supposed. She hoped that she could cover everything, just like Nui had years ago, for Shinji and Rei.  
  
Asuka grunted something around the gag. Rei didn’t put any effort into deciphering it. Instead, she slowly started to focus more and more on Asuka’s erogenous zones. Her breasts, her thighs, her pussy. Rei’s fingers glided over them, and she leaned down to wrap her lips around one of Asuka’s nipples. She sucked at it until it was fully hard. Then she withdrew her head and looked down at it. It was shining in the light coming through the window. She looked up at Asuka’s face.  
  
Asuka was quite flushed, and breathing heavily though her nose. Her hands were still at her sides, though, not trying to remove the gag even as she started to drool on herself. Rei approved.  
  
“Now,” Rei said, “thrash around as if you are trying to escape.”  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes and lifted her hands, making exaggerated unhooking motions besides her head to show that she didn’t need to _try_ and escape. But once she was done with that, she started throwing her head from side to side, her lips occasionally receding to reveal teeth biting down into the red ball gag. Her hair flew out to its full length as she struggled.  
  
Rei thought she was putting too much effort into it. It was obvious that Asuka was merely putting on a show, instead of acting like she was _actually_ trying to get the ball gag out of her mouth.  
  
“Stop,” Rei said. Asuka stopped, and looked up at her with an amused glint in her eyes. “You are play-acting, instead of being erotic.” Rei thought about the problem for a minute, before finding a solution.  
  
Rei reached down in between Asuka’s thighs. She found the wet folds down there she thought she would. She rested one finger against Asuka’s lower lips and stared at the redhead as a shiver ran through the gagged girl. She started rubbing it back and forth, feeling the soaked lower lips try to part and let Rei’s finger slide in. She refused to let that happen, and kept her finger outside of Asuka.  
  
“Channel the pleasure you are feeling into your upper body,” Rei said, staring into Asuka’s blue eyes. She tried to remember how Doctor Ikari had told her to act, when Nui had turned Rei over to her for some more advanced lessons. “Let that serve as your expressiveness.”  
  
Rei had never been good at that, showing off her bound body. She had never been able to reach the right state of mind, had always decided to put on a show, the very thing she was trying to train Asuka out of. But she had certainly got enough lessons in how she _should_ act that she could remember the details and exercises, and hope that they worked better on Asuka than they ever had on her.  
  
Asuka’s wetness was increasing. Rei’s finger was soaked now, and she had yet to slide it inside of the other D.O.G. Instead, she kept up a constant back and forth, slowly parting Asuka’s lower lips without ever actually sliding inside.  
  
Rei had never had any kind of intimate contact with Asuka. Even so, she thought she would be able to tell when the redhaired D.O.G. was getting close to an orgasm, and she could see that Asuka was still a long way from that point. Good. Orgasms were an excellent motivation, and Rei would only give Asuka one when she had met the bluehaired girl’s exacting standards.  
  
Asuka’s hands were clenching and relaxing at her sides, but she wasn’t _doing_ anything with them. Rei still kept an eye on them, making sure she didn’t try to give herself any sort of pleasure. Mostly, she kept her focus on Asuka’s face, studying how Asuka was moving her head around.  
  
Asuka was starting to get the hang of it, Rei was pleased to see. Her eyes were opening and closing, staring at Rei with a mingled expression of lust and irritation and desire. Rei stared back, her face calm and empty.  
  
Rei was feeling quite aroused herself. The scent of Asuka’s arousal wasn’t the only smell filling the room, and Rei’s stiff nipples moved on her breasts as she adjusted her position. But Rei didn’t spare any attention for herself. This wasn’t about her, except in her role as a teacher. Asuka was the focus.  
  
“Look less annoyed,” Rei said, still slowly drawing her finger back and forth along Asuka’s wet folds. “Have more of a begging expression.”  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes. Rei stared back, her red eyes empty of any hint of what she was feeling. She just kept on touching Asuka’s pussy, every few strokes letting her thumb touch Asuka’s clit. It wasn’t enough for Asuka to cum, she was sure of that by now. Instead, she was just going to get the redhead in a fevered state, and see how well she could learn her lessons like that.  
  
There was an undeniable appeal to keeping Asuka in that state, Rei realized. The appeal was only a bit less than the attraction of keeping Asuka wearing a gag. It was a pity neither could happen, even if Rei thought the peace of her home would be greatly enhanced by an Asuka that couldn’t talk or an Asuka that was hovering on the verge of an orgasm.  
  
At least Asuka was starting to learn her lessons. Her head was moving around a lot more, tilting up and down and shaking from side to side. Her eyes were very active as well, glancing from Rei, down to Asuka’s own body, at the walls and then back again. Her hands, meanwhile, stayed curled up at her side, twitching but not actually doing anything.  
  
Rei was impressed at how quickly Asuka was learning this. It was a good thing, too, since Rei still had a great deal to teach her. And that was just counting what she had here, at home. For several of the lessons and demonstrations, she would have to bring Asuka over to the Ikari’s apartment, and use the items Nui had there.  
  
For now, just so long as Asuka learned to get the right look on her face, and to toss and turn her head in the right manner. And she _was_ getting there. The steady back and forth rubbing of Rei’s finger was doing its job, and a large spot was spreading on the towel Asuka was perched on. Rei looked at Asuka closely, intently studying how the redhead looked, teased and turned on, with a ball gag keeping her mute.  
  
It was a good look. Rei planned to show it to Shinji when he got back, as well as any of the other tricks that she could teach Asuka in time. Possibly with Dr. Souryuu. The older D.O.G. had called yesterday, and had strongly suggested that Shinji should be the one to teach her about certain aspects of how to be a sexual creature.  
  
For a moment, Rei considered the thought of Asuka showing off erotic tricks and behavior she had learned to Rei, Shinji and Dr. Souryuu. Then she formed the image of Dr. Souryuu showing off in front of Asuka, Rei and Shinji. Both of the ideas were nice.  
  
But if it was ever going to happen, Asuka would need to learn those tricks. And she hadn’t even mastered the first one yet. Rei kept her finger moving back and forth, slowly stroking Asuka’s wet folds, feeling the arousal drooling past her finger. Asuka was moving as well, twitching her hips back and forth, trying to get more stimulation for her folds. Rei made sure that she only got the amount Rei decided she needed.  
  
“Tilt your head to the side,” Rei said, her face expressionless as she watched Asuka. “A bit more. And now open your eyes as wide as you can.” She stared at the result.  
  
It was good. Asuka looked vulnerable and needy, her eyes wide and desperate as she stared at Rei. And there were the proper emotions in her gaze, in the proper amounts, too. After a careful examination, Rei nodded.  
  
“Good,” Rei said.  
  
Rei angled her finger, sliding it inside of Asuka. That was a far better reward than anything she would have managed to say, anyway. She started pumping her finger in and out, feeling Asuka’s very wet pussy.  
  
It practically swallowed Rei’s finger, Asuka’s folds doing their best to take her finger in as far as they could. Asuka made a gasping sound around her gag, and Rei stared at her, even as she felt her own arousal creep down her thighs. Asuka looked quite attractive like this, on the verge of orgasm. Rei thought she would look almost as attractive without the ball gag in her mouth.  
  
Asuka came, chanting something through her gag over and over. She tilted her head and closed her eyes, her entire body shivering as her orgasm washed over her. Rei could feel how tightly her finger was getting squeezed, Asuka’s tight folds clamping down hard around her digit. She stroked against the inside of Asuka’s pussy one last time before withdrawing.  
  
Rei stared at Asuka as the other D.O.G. writhed in orgasm. Her face was blank, though her tail was starting to twitch back and forth in ever longer sweeps, and her ears were cocked at an angle that showed interest. She patiently waited until Asuka had stopped cumming before speaking again.  
  
“That is an example of what a proper D.O.G. needs to know,” Rei said. “There are many things you need to learn so you can be a good D.O.G.” Rei stretched, getting herself ready. “And here is one of the other things.”  
  
Rei started touching Asuka. Touching her all over, no longer getting sidetracked by trying to teach Asuka how to properly respond in bondage. Now she was _showing_ Asuka, showing the redhead how she should be able to tell what her partners were feeling and how to make them feel even better.  
  
Rei closely watched Asuka’s face, and her nose and ears were also on the alert, for anything that wasn’t visual. Her hands slowly moved up from Asuka’s feet, gently prodding and kneading, looking for the sweet spots that would make Asuka melt. The ones that weren’t as obvious as her breasts, crotch, thighs, the ways that could make a girl or a D.O.G. feel so, so good.  
  
Rei discovered a number of them, and she decided to share them with Shinji when he came home. After all, he should know how to pleasure Asuka just as thoroughly and completely as he could take care of Rei.  
  
It wasn’t all uniform. Rei didn’t just softly grasp and knead Asuka’s soft skin. She also pinched and slapped, seeing how much pain and roughness Asuka liked, mixed in with the pleasure. And although Rei did a _very_ thorough job of it, tending to every centimeter of skin, she made sure that Asuka didn’t cum from it. The orgasm would be saved for later, when Rei would use what she had learned to make Asuka feel _good_, in a single, wonderful minute of stimulation as her most sensitive areas were stimulated in exactly the right way.  
  
And then, possibly, she could return the favor to Rei. They never _had_ decided on what the loser would do and the winner would get, had they? And the thought of that long red hair buried in between Rei’s thighs was a very _nice_ one.  
  
Asuka was nicely quiet through all of it, unable to interrupt the examination even as she moaned through the gag as Rei used her hands in a dozen different ways on her breasts. Pinching, kneading, massaging, stroking, and several more besides. Rei did see that Asuka’s cheeks were turning a shade of red much deeper and duller than the red of her hair.  
  
After almost twenty minutes of examination, Rei withdrew her hands and sat back. There were many more tests she could do, of course. There was her tongue, and various vibrators and toys. But she had still learned enough with just her hands to know how to treat Asuka.  
  
Rei looked down between Asuka’s legs. The redhead was very wet, gleams of arousal forming and dropping onto the towel. Her tail was swinging back and forth, and Asuka was making muffled noises, apparently trying to get Rei to come back to her and stimulate her again.  
  
And Rei did exactly that. She drew Asuka close to her, and started to touch her in all the spots Rei had found. There was one place, right at the join of Asuka’s neck and her left shoulder, that made Asuka start and squirm around in Rei’s embrace as Rei licked it, drawing her tongue in small circles over it.  
  
One of Rei’s hands was running along Asuka’s tail, her fingers on either side of it, moving up and down along it. It was a bit hard to manage, since the tail was moving so fast from side to side, but Rei’s fingers only slid off of it once or twice. And it felt _very_ nice to have the soft fur sliding between her fingers.  
  
Rei’s other hand was in between Asuka’s legs. Not fingerfucking her. That was just too _easy_ of a method. Anyone could make a D.O.G. cum by pumping two or three fingers in and out of her pussy. Instead, Rei was taking a lot more time and care, stimulating Asuka’s labia, circling around her clit, doing her level best to make Asuka cum without actually putting a finger inside of her.  
  
And Rei could tell that she was well on her way there. Asuka was shaking and moaning more and more, her body pressed up against Rei’s, transmitting every single quiver and shake. It felt _very_ nice, especially because Rei knew it was happening because of her. It was even enough to put a very small smile on Rei’s face, her lips slightly twitching upwards as she spread Asuka’s lower lips apart, letting a flood of arousal drop out of her and onto the towel.  
  
Rei had yet to say a word. Why would she? After all, she could see how much Asuka was enjoying this, and there was no reason to spoil it with a bunch of unneeded commentary.  
  
Instead, Rei focused on what was really important. Touching Asuka, touching her in such a way as to give her a truly satisfying orgasm. And since Rei _knew_ Asuka and Shinji had only had sex once, along with Dr. Souryuu, she knew that Asuka wouldn’t have much to compare it to.  
  
Rei kept on working, pushing Asuka closer and closer to the brink of her orgasm. She occasionally lifted her head away from Asuka’s shoulder, to better see what Asuka looked like as she was toyed with. And it was a _very_ nice look. Around the ball gag, Asuka’s face was wanton and needy as she stared at Rei. The pleasure coursing through her was obvious to Rei, and she wondered if she should draw that pleasure out, and see how long she could keep Asuka feeling good without allowing her an orgasm.  
  
Edging was fairly fun, after all. It was less enjoyable when Rei was the one being edged, but even then, the orgasm at the end was always _very_ satisfying. Rei thought it over, trying to decide if she should prolong Asuka’s arousal, and see how long she could keep the redhead on the brink of an orgasm.  
  
Finally, she decided not to. Not now. Later, after Asuka had become used to this kind of pleasure, she could do that, introduce Asuka to a whole new world of put-off pleasure. For now, she should just work on giving Asuka a thorough, satisfying orgasm.  
  
And Asuka was very, _very_ close to that orgasm. Rei kept on working, touching Asuka’s tail and crotch, licking and lightly biting her shoulder, and occasionally moving her hands to other, equally sensitive places. The pleasure was building and building inside of Asuka, and she was continuously moaning now, her eyes screwed shut or open tremendously wide. Her hands had even moved from her sides, and were clutching at Rei’s body, her fingernails digging into Rei’s thigh and shoulder as she stared at the other D.O.G. with desperate eyes.  
  
Rei returned the stare, her own face far emptier than Asuka’s. Then she kept on working, touching and stroking and playing with the redhead’s body. Just a few more seconds. Just a few more seconds, and Asuka would be learning the difference between an orgasm she got from masturbating, and one she got from skilled attention by another.  
  
Rei pressed her finger against Asuka’s clit, and that pushed the redhead over the edge. She fell backwards, writhing and squirming around on the bed, scrabbling at her gag. She pulled at the straps and yanked it off, immediately filling the air with loud, lusty moans.  
  
Rei sat back and watched, her hands on her thighs as she stared at Asuka. The redhead had rolled onto her side, her tail smacking against the floor twice every second. She was shivering, her body shaking like a leaf in the wind. Rei stayed in place, calmly watching. She was very turned on herself, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was how much Asuka was enjoying herself, the orgasm taking a long, long time to leave her.  
  
Finally, Asuka’s orgasm burned itself out of her. She rolled onto her back, limbs widely spread as she stared up at the ceiling, breasts rising and falling as she panted for breath. Her ears were standing straight up, occasionally twitching for no discernable reason. Rei crawled over to her, looking down at Asuka’s face.  
  
Rei didn’t think she had ever seen Asuka looking so _happy_, not even when she and Shinji had arrived back from Dr. Souryuu’s. It wasn’t the smile on her face, exactly. It was more the look in her eyes, as she stared upwards. It was a soft, pleasant look, without the usual arrogance.  
  
“Wow,” Asuka said, lazily stretching. “I mean, _wow_.” She sat up and gave Rei a shockingly large, open smile. “That was way better than what I was thinking it would be like.” She ran her hands up and down her body, still touching herself. “You really _do_ know what you’re doing.”  
  
Rei nodded. Of course she knew what she was doing. She had literally years of experience in making people feel good. Shinji, Nui, the older Ikari’s, Shinji’s friends, others.  
  
Rei was still feeling very aroused, but she didn’t make any move to satisfy her own lusts. For one, Shinji would be home soon. And sex with Shinji was always far better than masturbation was. For another, she might be able to get Asuka to touch her as well. And even with the redheaded D.O.G.’s inexperience, Rei was sure that Asuka could still make her feel good.  
  
“I can teach you how to properly have sex with others,” Rei said.  
  
And the more she thought about that idea, the more she liked it. Rei was _not_ going to be replaced, even if the Souryuu gene-line was more polished and refined. And what better way to show that than to _demonstrate_ how far above the prototype Souryuu Rei was at having sex?  
  
“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Asuka said, rising to her feet and twirling the ball gag around her finger. “So what other toys do you have in here, anyway?”  
  
She went off towards the small chest Rei kept her sex toys in. Rei followed her. She didn’t know how much about sex Asuka actually knew, and was prepared to explain the function of the various toys.  
  
Although the first toy pulled out was so obvious that no explanation was needed. There was only one purpose for a collar, after all. Asuka snorted as she tossed it from hand to hand, looking at the leather outside and the padded interior. Finally, she put it back into the case and looked over at Rei.  
  
“Yeah, I bet that you get a lot of use out of that thing,” Asuka said, leaning against the dressers. “Maybe I should put that thing on you sometime, and take you around for a walk.”  
  
“You could get a collar of your own,” Rei countered. “Going on walks with Shinji is very enjoyable, and you should try them yourself.”  
  
“Eh, maybe,” Asuka said, before looking more directly at Rei. “Now, you said you wanted to teach me about sex?” She looked Rei up and down, a smirk appearing on her face. “And I bet that it’s going to be some pretty hands-on lessons, huh?”  
  
“Yes,” Rei said. “How else could you learn?”  
  
“I mean- oh, never mind,” Asuka said, waving her hand dismissively. “Shall we get started?”  
  
Rei nodded and stepped back into the center of the room. She waited for Asuka to join her. There was a _lot_ she was going to have to teach Asuka, about all the various kinds of pleasure, watching, doing, acting.  
  
Rei hoped she would be a good enough teacher.


	10. Chapter 10

**Being A Good Girl Ch. 9**

  
Kyouko shivered a bit as she watched Shinji finishing the set-up. It was rather strange, having a boy puttering around her apartment, setting up electronic equipment that would only need to be used once.  
  
The entire situation was rather strange, really. Experiencing sexual desire for the first time in her life, choosing a boy her _daughter’s_ age as her partner, and now this. It was all quite strange. But as Kyouko well knew, if you did the strange often enough, it would become normal.  
  
Before her, who had heard of a D.O.G. actually being a scientist, instead of an ‘assistant’ that spent most her time on her knees? But now, Kyouko was _Doctor_ Souryuu. And when Asuka, and all of the other Souryuu’s to come, would choose their own areas of excellence in whatever field attracted them, having D.O.G.s be more than sex pets would be entirely normal. And people wouldn’t see Kyouko and the few other D.O.G.s that didn’t live on their backs as freaks and outliers.  
  
Kyouko reached down and smoothed down her skirt. Then Kyouko pointlessly adjusted her blouse. She knew it was pointless, that it already looked fine on her. But Kyouko did so anyways. And she knew _why_ she was doing it. Displacement activity, to take her mind off of what was about to happen.  
  
For an instant, Kyouko considered, once again, stopping before they even started. And once again, all the same arguments came back. That she needed to experience the full range of what a traditional D.O.G. went through before deciding if she would like to live that life style. That Asuka was doing the same, and Kyouko wanted to be able to understand what her daughter went through when they talked. And there was even the possibility that she might enjoy this. Most D.O.G.s did, after all.  
  
Part of Kyouko wished that she was back at the lab, doing her work. But she had to admit that Dr. Ikari had a point when she said that a fifty-hour work week was more than enough, especially when none of her projects were at a critical stage. Yui had seemed less happy that Kyouko had mentioned that she’d be spending her time off with Yui’s son, but she had quite obviously decided that anything that got Kyouko out of the lab for a day would be worth it.  
  
Kyouko glanced around her living room. There were quite a few new additions to her furniture and decorations. She had seen D.O.G.s getting led around on all fours, going for walkies, all of her life, of course. But she hadn’t realized how much _work_ was needed to get it set up, to get them into the proper state for their first few times out, near-mindless and happy to trail behind their partner.  
  
Kyouko had never really thought that she would end up like that. She had never _wanted_ to end up like that. In fact, she had actively fought attempts to have that happen to her when she was younger than the boy in front of her. And she hadn’t just used her mind to fight. And yet here she was, watching Shinji set up the speakers and screens, occasionally muttering to himself as he checked the instructions.  
  
Kyouko’s lip twitched a bit as she thought about what _so_ many different people, almost all of them humans, would say if they saw her now. After telling her, directly or just implying, that she was wrong and defective for not feeling sexual attraction at all, or doing any of the things D.O.G.s traditionally did, to now see her preparing for this, for something almost every other D.O.G. learned to do before they were Asuka’s age. They’d be unbearable, rubbing Kyouko’s face in the fiery words she had spat time and time again about how she was going to be a new kind of D.O.G. and that she didn’t need _sex_ to feel good.  
  
So it was just as good they’d never find out. That was one of the advantages of moving to a country on the other side of the world. Nobody Kyouko worked with now had ever sneered at the idea of a D.O.G. attending medical school, or said that her place was on the floor instead of behind a desk. The people at the F.R.C. just knew her as Doctor Souryuu, one of the foremost minds in the world. And even most of them didn’t know that she had been working on a side project to let her experience sexual arousal, both temporarily and long-term. Just her immediate team, the young Ayanami D.O.G. Asuka lived with, and the boy in front of her. A boy who, Kyouko thought as she ran her eyes over his body, had a certain appeal, even now, with her aphrodisiac’s just barely inside of her.  
  
And he seemed to be just about done. He plugged one last cable in, and Kyouko watched a small green light appear on the base of the speakers surrounding her. She had read up on the procedure quite a bit before she had suggested it, and everything seemed to be in order.  
  
“Are you ready, Kyouko?” Shinji asked, glancing between the older D.O.G. and the assembly on the table.  
  
“Yes,” she said, closing her eyes and breathing in and out a few times. She opened them and glanced at Shinji’s face. “Let’s begin.”  
  
Shinji reached over and switched the inducer on. Kyouko’s red-haired ears twitched on top of her head as she stared at the machine resting on the table. It flashed, and Kyouko blinked, seeing the after-images on the back of her eyelids.  
  
This was only going to work if Kyouko let it work. And that meant that Kyouko had to _relax_, especially mentally. She did her best not to think about _how_ this worked, or what it would make her end up as. Instead, she just kept on staring, looking at the device and trying to shut out the rest of her apartment and the young man’s presence besides her.  
  
Kyouko stared at the swirling lights, not trying to _force_ her mind to follow the random patterns, because that would mean too much thought, but instead just letting her eyes wander around the confines of the screen. A green swirl, slowly fading into an orange line. And so on.  
  
Kyouko breathed in and out, feeling her chest rise and fall. She could tell that it was working, that the lightshow was reaching into her mind and flipping the switches that all D.O.G.s came with, buried deep inside their subconscious. And she let them work, staring at the slowly shifting patterns.  
  
_Click_  
  
Kyouko’s ear twitched as she heard Shinji press the button next to her, and the buzzing that momentarily filled the room. Then it stopped, and Kyouko stared at the screen as it flashed again.  
  
Kyouko could feel her body going slack in the chair, her muscles slowly relaxing as she sagged downward. Not a position she would normally take, not unless she had just spent the past twelve hours staring at a computer screen. Her hands dangled at her sides, brushing against the chair.  
  
The colors seemed so much more vibrant now. Deeper, stronger, richer colors, floating around the screen in new, ever-changing patterns. Kyouko focused on her breathing, slowly breathing in and out, still staring at the colors, and listening to the faint humming that was filling the room. It was rising and falling, in a complicated rhythm that went with the colors on the screen. Kyouko kept on staring, and kept on listening.  
  
Kyouko could feel the first, faint hints of arousal stirring inside of her. It was still an unusual experience for her, and that was why she was so easily able to identify it. She hoped that this process was completed before the side-effects begin to kick in. Then Kyouko clamped down hard on that thought. It wasn’t the kind of thing a D.O.G. should be thinking of in this position. Keep on focusing on the lights, and the sound, and everything would be… what it would be.  
  
Kyouko’s shoulders slowly rose and fell as she watched the lights. Back and forth, swirling around and melting inside of each other. It was _truly_ beautiful, and Kyouko wondered if she should get a copy of it to serve as her screensaver.  
  
_Click_  
  
The click and the flash happened at the same time. Kyouko could feel the tension and the thoughts flowing out of her body. It wasn’t happening very quickly, but the pace increased a bit more every time she went down a step. She made a sound in the back of her throat, and was completely unable to tell if it was a sigh or if she was trying to speak.  
  
The thought of losing the ability to speak sparked a sense of panic in her. Kyouko felt herself rising back up, her mind engaging once more. She frowned, and ruthlessly quashed the feeling. She wasn’t at med school. She didn’t need to constantly be better than everyone else just to stay where she was. She was in her _own_ apartment that she had bought with her money that she had earned from her own work. She could afford to relax, and let herself drift away.  
  
Kyouko sighed, and felt the tension slowly ebbing out of her. Her hands unclenched, and her fingers once more dangled at her sides. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Shinji dropping his own hand. Had he been about to ask her what was wrong?  
  
Nothing was wrong, now at least. Kyouko untensed, and focused on the screen, trying to regain where she had been. She could feel herself slowly sinking back down, as the humming grew- not louder, but more insistent. And as the colors on the screen regained their former luster.  
  
“Kyouko?”  
  
“Yes?” Kyouko asked, her voice quiet and soft, barely even audible.  
  
“Are you okay?” There was a touch of worry and concern in Shinji’s voice.  
  
Kyouko nodded, not lifting her eyes from the screen. She felt a deep sense of contentment welling up inside of her. It was _wonderful_ to feel. She wanted to feel more of it, let all the worry over progress reports and protein chains and budget meetings just slide away, into the void where she would never have to worry about them again.  
  
There was just one problem. It took a long while for Kyouko to figure out what the problem was. Finally, it came to her. She was uncomfortable. And it would take far too much effort to figure out _why_ she was uncomfortable. It would probably be easier to just find a new position that felt better.  
  
Kyouko shifted position in the chair, trying to find a spot that was comfortable for her. And for her tail, which was starting to feel a bit twitchy. But she didn’t move around much, and mostly stayed focused on the screen in front of her, her gaze fixed on that, and her ears focusing on the sound of the humming in her ears.  
  
Kyouko watched the colors on the screen. They seemed to be moving at random, but Kyouko was _sure_ that there was some deeper meaning in them. She just had to work a bit and figure out what it was. She was smart. She was sure she could manage it. Even if she wasn’t using all of her brain. Even if part of her brain was telling her that there weren’t any patterns to it.  
  
Something prodded at her mind, reminding her that there was no deeper meaning, and she was just falling into a subconscious method that all D.O.G.s had. But she shut that thought out, not wanting to understand it. Instead, she tried to focus on the screen, without _thinking_ that she was focusing on the screen. Because that would mean she was paying too much attention to it, and using her brain too much.  
  
And Kyouko needed to shut off her brain, and be left a near-mindless, horny, happy pet. For a time, at least. Just to see what every other D.O.G. could feel.  
  
And it was working. Kyouko could feel herself sinking lower and lower, a thick, pink haze starting to fill her mind. And her body.  
  
Kyouko’s hands twitched, and for a second, she raised them up to play with her body. Then another hand, from someone else, grabbed her left wrist and gently guided it back down. Her right hand followed.  
  
The name _Shinji_ gradually entered Kyouko’s mind. Right, that was who was standing by her side. Asuka’s housemate.  
  
Kyouko gradually, slowly nodded, before focusing on more important things. Like how the swirling screen looked as she watched it. It really was quite pretty. She wondered what patterns were going to appear next.  
  
_Click_  
  
There was another click, and another flash. Kyouko could feel her jaw dropping open, and drool starting to accumulate. She slowly closed it, as the humming seemed to grow more thorough. Not louder, it was at the perfect volume already, just loud enough to be heard clearly, without being so loud as to induce discomfort. But now it covered more of the audio spectrum, making Kyouko hear more and more the complexities buried inside of it.  
  
Kyouko was starting to feel uncomfortable. And she was starting to feel aroused. For a moment, she wondered if she was feeling uncomfortable _because_ she was feeling aroused, the whole host of feelings that came from being turned on acting oddly inside of her. Then she realized that she was feeling uncomfortable because of how many clothes she was wearing.  
  
Kyouko hesitated for a second. Should she really undress in front of… Shinji? He had seen her naked, of course. And she had seen him naked, as well. She supposed that made things all right.  
  
Kyouko reached up and slowly started to unbutton her blouse. Her fingers felt thick and clumsy, and she struggled with the buttons. But she managed it, and without having to look down and take her eyes away from the screen.  
  
Kyouko realized it had been a while since she had looked away from the screen. At first, it had been because she had been forcing herself to focus on the screen, watching the patterns melding together and flowing apart. But now she just couldn’t muster up the energy to want to look away. It was all so calmly interesting. Something for Kyouko to keep on staring at, even as she slowly pulled her blouse off of her shoulders.  
  
Unhooking her bra went much faster. Kyouko’s ears twitched as a new sound briefly entered her conscious, hearing someone gasp as her breasts were revealed. But it wasn’t repeated, and Shinji stopped distracting her. Good, that way Kyouko could focus on what was really important.  
  
Sliding out of her skirt and panties was a lot tougher. At least, if Kyouko wanted to stay seated on her chair, and watching the screen without looking away. She was forced to go quite slowly, peeling her clothes off of her skin and down her long legs. But Kyouko managed it.  
  
And then she sat back and _smiled_. It _did_ feel so much better to be naked than wearing all of those stuffy, confining clothes. And it meant that Kyouko could show her body off to Shinji. Boys liked seeing that kind of thing, she knew. And who wouldn’t like seeing the body of a beautiful, well-fit D.O.G. as she watched the pretty colors flowing across the screen, and listened to the humming sound filling the room?  
  
Kyouko was still feeling aroused. But she wasn’t feeling uncomfortable anymore. Her tail twitched back and forth a bit as she listened and watched. She could feel Shinji resting a hand on her shoulder, running it back and forth along her shoulder and arm, pressing down on her soft skin and her slack muscles.  
  
_Click_  
  
The click and the flash both seemed so much more _meaningful_ this time. Like they were taking up more and more of Kyouko’s world. She made a soft sound as she watched the colors and humming redouble in importance, but wasn’t able to tell if she was trying to speak or to sigh or _anything_. Just that she was watching and listening and enjoying herself.  
  
Kyouko knew that her legs were much more widely spread than they had been when she had been wearing her skirt. And that she was sitting far enough away from the table the screen was propped up on that it wouldn’t be difficult at all to see her crotch.  
  
And Kyouko didn’t care. She just kept on watching and staring and listening and feeling _good_. After all, wasn’t Shinji… wasn’t he… Kyouko slowly, lazily, sorted through her memories, trying to recall what it was that he was going to do.  
  
Fuck her. That was right. He was going to fuck her, sooner or later. And take her on a walk. Kyouko couldn’t quite recall if the walk would happen before or after she got fucked. And she couldn’t find the energy to care, either. She was sure she would enjoy both, whatever happened. For now, she just needed to keep on enjoying herself here and now, with the lights flashing in front of her eyes.  
  
Kyouko found enough motivation to lift one hand and drop it down between her legs. And then move it up a bit, so that her palm was resting against her crotch. She could feel a wet heat against her fingers.  
  
Kyouko slowly started to masturbate. It wasn’t the first time she had ever done so, but she could still count the number of times she had touched herself sexually on one hand. And now, it felt… different than what she could remember of the times before. It wasn’t a bad different and it wasn’t a good different. It was just not what she was somewhat used to when masturbating.  
  
It felt _sharper_ but also less _needed_. Kyouko was still thinking just enough to wonder if she would be able to phrase things better if her brain was more engaged. But she didn’t _want_ her brain to be engaged. She wanted the relaxing pink fog filling her head to grow even thicker and just let her _relax_.  
  
If it felt this good already, Kyouko could see why other D.O.G.s liked this so much. And she could see why, after a few sessions of this, they could slip into their subspace on their own, without needing the set-up of lights and sounds to induce it.  
  
Kyouko eyes slowly widened, and her ears went still as she watched and listened. Her tail kept on swinging back and forth, though, and she slowly started to masturbate, gently rubbing her wet pussy with her fingers. Not sliding in yet, though. Just a slow, careful stroke that made Kyouko feel _very_ good.  
  
_Click_  
  
Kyouko realized that she was feeling uncomfortable because she was sitting on a chair. She would feel so much better if she got off of it. She slowly stood up and pushed the chair back. Then she knelt down on the floor, on her hands and knees, completely naked. And that felt _so_ much better.  
  
For a few seconds, at least. Then Kyouko’s neck started to cramp up as she stared up at the table. Luckily, Shinji scooped up the display screen and lowered it, putting it right in front of Kyouko, where she could see it without any problems.  
  
She smiled, and her tail wagged back and forth. But Kyouko didn’t say anything, or even turned her head to look at Shinji. She just needed to focus on the screen. The enchanting, hypnotic screen, as the images flashed and played.  
  
Kyouko could feel Shinji touching her, running his hands along her body, stroking her back. It felt nice. It felt very nice indeed, especially now that Kyouko wasn’t able to masturbate. But she still felt horny, a need boiling inside of her. Her pussy was moving beyond damp, and was becoming outright wet. And on her dangling breasts, her nipples were growing stiff.  
  
Kyouko sighed as she felt Shinji’s hands on her. She knew she could leave this state anytime she wanted to. She just needed to start thinking, _thinking_ instead of reacting, and like some vast, complicated machine, her mind would slowly start to pick up in speed, more and more thoughts coming to her and shaking away the pink fog that was filling her mind.  
  
But Kyouko didn’t think. She made sure not to, and kept on staring and listening. She needed _not_ to think. She needed to be a mindless, happy pet.  
  
Part of Kyouko, the part of her that took pride in defying people’s expectations of what a D.O.G. should be, _wasn’t_ sinking down into that happy, pink mist. It was watching what she was doing and thinking it over, remembering that she was Doctor Souryuu, one of the best scientists in the world. But it wasn’t a _big_ part of her, and it wasn’t doing her thinking for her. All it was doing as watching, as the rest of her brain slowly shut off, letting the lustful side that Kyouko had so rarely felt before rise to the fore.  
  
_Click_  
  
Kyouko panted in eagerness as the flash and the sound washed over her. She could feel the arousal starting to drip out of her, running down her legs. The words _chemically-induced aphrodisiac_ flashed through her mind, but they didn’t mean anything to her, and she didn’t let herself spend any time thinking about it.  
  
Why would she _want_ to think? Why bother with that, when she could be happy and vapid and content? It was so much easier to not think, and to just feel the lust churning inside of her, rising higher and higher, and hoping that soon, someone would take care of it for her.  
  
Kyouko thought that the colors on the screen were the most beautiful, entrancing things she had ever seen. They were so _vibrant_, twisting and turning in on themselves, in a way that _demanded_ she stare at them, watch them as they constantly changed, looking beautiful all the while.  
  
The humming her twitching ears were picking up was less entrancing, but it was still all-pervasive, and something that Kyouko couldn’t draw away from even if she wanted to. She just had to stay here, and keep on listening to it, the humming rising and falling, sharpening and softening. Doing things Kyouko didn’t have the words for. Even if she could speak. Even if she could think.  
  
“Kyouko?”  
  
A voice broke in on the humming. But it wasn’t discordant. In fact, it was _good_. Kyouko felt her tail start to wag back and forth as she understood that someone was talking to her. It made her feel so _good_ that someone was paying attention to her. That someone was interested in her.  
  
“What do you think of this, Kyouko?”  
  
The voice was soft and a bit hesitant. It sounded nice. Oh, and it had asked her a question.  
  
Kyouko felt her brow start to furrow, just a bit. Then she studied the colors in front of her, and the worries went away. She didn’t have to respond, not using words. That was much too hard to do, anyway.  
  
Kyouko did something that came much more naturally. She rose up and sat on her folded legs, her thighs widely separated, showing off her wet pussy. Then she lifted her arms, pressing them to the sides of her breasts, and angled her hands forward, fingers pointing even further down. Her red tail was sweeping back and forth in long strokes.  
  
“Okay,” the voice, Shinji, it was Shinji, and Kyouko felt her pussy throb as the memories that came with the name flashed across her mind. “That’s good.”  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Kyouko could see Shinji stepping behind her. Then she felt his hands on her hair, running down it in long, slow strokes, his fingers separating the various strands of her hair. Her ears twitched a bit at that, but it felt _nice_ and didn’t distract her from watching the colors at all.  
  
Kyouko kept on watching, her heart swelling in simple happiness as she watched the colors shift and mingle. She didn’t even flinch when a collar was lifted up and wrapped around her neck. Kyouko swallowed, her throat bulging as it pressed against the collar. Somehow, it felt so _right_ around her neck.  
  
Kyouko could dimly remember a time when the collar hadn’t, when it had been an obtrusive, insulting tool that looming figures had used on her. What had she done with that old collar? She couldn’t remember, but she did feel a sense of faint, vindictive satisfaction spreading through her as she thought about the foggy past.  
  
But another part of Kyouko told herself that she shouldn’t be acting like that. She shouldn’t be lingering in the past. She should be living in the now. That part of her seemed to be coming from the pretty, dancing lights. And it was making a good argument. The arousal Kyouko felt inside of her pussy was so _hard_ to ignore, and it felt so good, even when nothing was being done. Surely Kyouko should just focus on how nice it felt to drip and ache and feel all hot inside. Feel nice and wet. Not think about the past. Not think about the future. Just focus on _now_.  
  
It was pretty easy to focus on right now, in fact. Kyouko could feel the hands of- Shinji, yes, running along her hair. Sometimes he stroked her in other places, and that felt _very_ nice as well. Very, very nice. Kyouko made a noise in the back of her throat as she felt his hands on her back and sides. And sometimes they even came up to her breasts, or wandered down to her pussy. When that happened, Kyouko felt _very_ good. Very, very good.  
  
“Kyouko?” A voice, Shinji’s voice, asked in her ear. “Would you like to go for walkies?”  
  
Something about that word sounded so _right_ in Kyouko’s brain. Like it was the best thing she had ever heard. Going for, for, for _walkies_ sounded wonderful. Kyouko’s head bobbed up and down, and she even lost sight of the screen and the colors for a few seconds before she managed to focus her gaze again.  
  
“Then,” a hand reached in front of Kyouko’s vision and switched the screen off. Kyouko whined at the loss. But she could still see the colors dancing behind her eyes. And they were still so bright and vibrant, “I think we should go.”  
  
Go. Go for walkies. Yes. That sounded good. That sounded very good. Kyouko sank down to all fours again, resting her hands on the floor. But first, first, Kyouko was feeling _so_ wet. She needed to fuck. She needed to feel even better than she was right now. She needed to _cum_.  
  
Kyouko turned her head to look over her shoulder. Shinji was standing there, looking down at her. There was a coiled leash in one hand. And there was a bulge in his pants. Kyouko was far happier to see one of those than the other. She whined, and shook her hips from side to side, and adjusted her stance so that her legs were even further apart.  
  
“Do you want to do something else first?” Shinji asked, looking down at her.  
  
Kyouko whined, her tail beating back faster and faster. _Obviously_ she wanted to do more. How couldn’t Shinji see that? Kyouko could smell the arousal dripping from her own lower lips. Couldn’t Shinji?  
  
“Okay, sure,” Shinji said. “We can go for a shorter walk than you planned.”  
  
Kyouko couldn’t remember how long of a walk she had planned. Or even that she had planned a walk. And she didn’t care. What she _wanted_ was to get fucked, to feel the hot, needy, wonderful feeling in her core get satisfied.  
  
Kyouko smiled happily as she rested on all fours, naked, in the center of her apartment. Her tail swung back and forth in long, slow strokes. Pretty soon it would be swinging even faster. Once Shinji (and just his name wasn’t nearly enough to include all of the emotions and thoughts that were stirred up in Kyouko when she thought that) started to fuck her, she would get to feel _really_ good, and her tail would be moving so much faster.  
  
And that was about to happen. Kyouko’s ears swiveled on her head as she heard Shinji kneel down behind her. She wiggled her hips from side to side, trying to get him to see how wet she was. How much she _needed_ this.  
  
Kyouko was a good D.O.G., and she wanted what a good D.O.G. was given. A nice, satisfying fuck. And then, it would be time for walkies. Kyouko had never been on walkies before. Something deep inside of her told her that she was missing out.  
  
Kyouko made an excited sound as she felt Shinji grab her hips, and rub his hard shaft against her wet pussy lips. It was almost time. She was almost about to get fucked.  
  
How _wonderful_.  
  
It wouldn’t last forever. Kyouko knew it wouldn’t. And she didn’t want to. The little part of her that still remained _her_ was telling her that there were still things she needed to do today, that she couldn’t spend all of it messing around. And, for that matter, that the side-effects of the aphrodisiac she was taking would kick in all too soon.  
  
That was enough for Kyouko to want to live in the _now_ even more urgently than the need she already felt demanded. She pushed back against the boy behind her, feeling his cock rubbing against her rear. Inside of her. Inside of her right now. Why wasn’t it happening already?  
  
Then she felt the cock sliding inside of her pussy. And Kyouko sighed in happiness.  
  
All was right with the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Being A Good Girl Chapter Ten and Final**

  
Rei looked down into Asuka’s bright blue eyes. The redhead was staring up at her, with a certain needy expression on her face. Her ears were standing straight up, barely even twitching. As for the lower half of her face-  
  
Rei couldn’t see that half of Asuka. But she could feel it. Very, very well. Asuka had taken to Rei’s oral lessons like a duck to water. Generously, Rei would say that Asuka was good at anything involving her mouth. Ungenerously, Rei would say that eating Rei out was a better use of Asuka’s tongue than proclaiming her superiority.  
  
Rei was naked, except for a light blue choker around her neck. Asuka was wearing a red outfit with black highlights. And it was a proper D.O.G. outfit, one that showed off almost all of her body, her breasts pressed together and presented, and enough of her crotch displayed that the bottom part of the outfit barely covered anything.  
  
Rei was leaning forward against the kitchen table, Asuka sitting down in between her and the table. Rei’s grip on the edge of the table was quite tight, and her knuckles were white. Arousal was running through her body, and she _knew_ that she was coating Asuka’s tongue and lips with what was leaking from her pussy.  
  
The door to the apartment opened. Rei turned her head to look, although she was sure she knew who it was. And sure enough, Shinji stepped in, grocery bags dangling from his arms. He looked at Rei and Asuka with a bit of surprise. Then he smiled, his eyes darting down to where Asuka still had her face pressed against Rei. Rei could see his pants start to tent, an erection quickly growing as the teenage boy watched his roommates have sex with each other.  
  
“Welcome home, Shinji,” Rei said softly.  
  
“It’s good to be back,” Shinji said, his head on a swivel as he walked to the fridge while still watching the lesbian duo. “I’m glad I caught the train in time.”  
  
“I’m glad you are here now as well,” Rei said. She took a deep breath and stepped away from Asuka, feeling a tingle of regret as she did so. She hadn’t cum yet, and she had been looking forward to it. But there were other things to do. “Asuka, would you like to show Shinji the skills you have learned from me?”  
  
A light appeared on Shinji’s face as he looked down at Asuka, as the redheaded D.O.G. wiped her mouth clean of Rei’s arousal. Most of Rei’s attention was focused on Asuka, though. She already knew what Shinji’s answer would be, but she was only mostly certain about Asuka’s.  
  
“Of course,” Asuka said proudly, rising to her feet and stretching. Stretching more than she needed to, showing off her beautiful, fit body and the tight, revealing outfit she was wearing. “Everyone should get to see the abilities of the lovely Asuka Souryuu.”  
  
Rei’s face remained calm and she didn’t show what she thought of that. Instead, she nodded and stepped forward, resting a hand on Asuka’s shoulder. The arousal was _burning_ inside of her, and Rei felt an urgent need to cum.  
  
“Put the groceries away and join us in the bedroom, Shinji,” Rei said, her voice soft and flat.  
  
There was only the slightest tremor in Rei’s legs as she turned and walked away. Asuka followed her, her bushy red tail beating quickly as the two of them went through the apartment to the bedroom Shinji and Rei shared. Although, Rei supposed, it might be time to buy a bigger futon so Asuka could join them to sleep, instead of just having sex in here.  
  
Rei and Asuka had barely reached the door when both their ears pricked up as they heard rapid footsteps drawing closer. They looked at the door as Shinji stepped in. Asuka smiled widely and posed, while Rei just let the tips of her mouth draw up a touch.  
  
“I have taught Asuka enough,” Rei said, looking between the two of them. “I would like you to see how well she can carry out her lessons, Shinji.”  
  
“You say the cutest things, Rei,” Shinji said, hugging her and giving her a kiss. Rei blushed a bit and her hands twitched at her sides, almost rising up to return the hug. “Thank you.”  
  
“It is important that she knows how to be a D.O.G.,” Rei said calmly.  
  
“Whatever I do is how a D.O.G. behaves. Duh,” Asuka said dismissively, shoulder in between the two and forming a triangle. “Now, are we going to talk, or are we going to fuck?”  
  
Asuka was showing every sign of arousal. Her tail was twitching back and forth in short, fast sweeps. Her ears were cocked upright. Her nipples were showing through her latex-like top. And she was rubbing her thighs together.  
  
Rei still almost as turned on as she had when Asuka had been eating her out. She was willing to put aside her own pleasure for a while, though. Or at least the pleasure of the body. She would take a great deal of satisfaction in knowing that she had sexually trained Asuka well.  
  
And Shinji was turned on. Rei knew all of the cues her long-time partner had. His breathing, the sharp dots of red on his cheeks, and, of course, the fact that the back of her hand occasionally brushed against his crotch and felt the hot, hard cock straining to get through his pants. That was a major tip-off.  
  
Rei stepped forward, pressing herself against Shinji’s side and making sure he wrapped his arm around her. Then she pushed it a bit lower and made him tighten his grip. After a second, Asuka did the same, and the two D.O.G.s were both pressed up against the human boy.  
  
“Come on,” Asuka said, rubbing her leg against Shinji’s thighs, one hand clutching at his white shirt. “I know all _kinds_ of things to show you. And I bet that you didn’t use every trick you had with Mother.”  
  
Then she leaned in for a kiss. It was a pretty hot kiss, too, one that Rei appreciated getting to see from such a close point of view. She didn’t even mind that she wasn’t getting kissed. She just watched as Asuka and Shinji kissed. And she felt a faint flicker of pride at how well they were both doing. She had trained Asuka on how to kiss like that, and both she and Shinji had learned themselves from the same source, and from each other.  
  
Shinji’s hand squeezed down on Rei’s hip, and Rei turned her body a bit so that she could press her breasts against Shinji’s side. She had one of her own hands on Shinji’s butt, and the other on Asuka’s ass. And she liked the feel of both of them underneath her hands.  
  
It was hard to tell who was the first one to start kneeling down. But the other two went along with it once it started, and soon enough, all three of them were on the futon, pressed up against each other as they shared kisses and touches. The arousal that had slightly cooled inside of Rei came roaring back with a vengeance, and she almost made a whining sound as she felt Asuka’s hand cup one of her breasts.  
  
Asuka had done such a good job eating Rei out earlier, Rei decided that the redhead should finish the job. The blue-haired D.O.G. rose to her knees, and then straddled Asuka’s head, hovering a few centimeters above her face. Rei looked at Shinji, who was just now realizing that he had ended up between the long, smooth legs of a wet, horny D.O.G.  
  
“You two look really nice like that,” Shinji said, staring at Rei and Asuka. “It’s alright if I fuck you, right, Asuka?”  
  
“Of course it is!” Asuka snapped, lifting her hips up off of the futon and waving them back and forth. “What are you waiting for?” She pushed Rei up a bit to glare out at Shinji.  
  
Then Rei pushed herself back down, resting her pussy directly on Asuka’s mouth, and angling her butt up a bit so that Asuka could breathe through her nose. She rested her hands on Asuka’s breasts, kneading and squeezing them through the thin material covering them. She looked up at Shinji, as her lover undid his pants, letting his cock swing out.  
  
The bottom covering Asuka’s crotch was skimpy enough that Shinji could just pull it to the side, revealing Asuka’s wet, parted pussy. Even from her upside-down angle, Rei appreciated how it looked. She knew just how soft and wet Asuka could be, though she tended to only eat the other D.O.G. out as a reward for mastering a new technique.  
  
Asuka, on the other hand, was _very_ familiar with Rei’s pussy, and she got to work, her tongue pressing against Rei’s lower lips, and swirling around her button. Rei gently sighed, appreciating how good it felt to be like this.  
  
Rei slowly rocked her hips back and forth, but, mostly, she let Asuka do her work. After all, while Rei was sure this would be a wonderfully enjoyable threesome, she was also testing Asuka, and making sure that the redhead was able to do a good job even while distracted.  
  
And Asuka was about to be very distracted, very soon. Shinji was rubbing his penis back and forth against Asuka’s folds. Even from here, Rei could see the arousal coating his cock as he pressed against Asuka’s pussy. He looked at Rei and smiled, making her heart beat faster as she stared back.  
  
Shinji leaned in for a kiss, a gesture that Rei quickly returned. The two of them kissed, forming the top of a triangle as Asuka writhed underneath them. Rei opened her mouth a bit and let Shinji’s tongue slide in between her lips. He rested one hand on her shoulder, and she touched his chest, feeling his lean muscles through his thin white shirt.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here, Rei,” Shinji said, pulling back a bit.  
  
Rei didn’t know what she should say to that. Instead, she just nodded, and looked down at the redhead she was sitting on top of.  
  
Shinji reached down and rested the tip of his cock against Asuka’s folds. There was a muttered ‘finally’ that made Rei press down a bit more, rubbing her pussy against Asuka’s chin. And then Shinji slid in, Asuka’s pussy easily swallowing him up.  
  
Rei shivered, her tail momentarily sticking out straight behind her as she felt Asuka groan into her pussy. It was a nice feeling, the vibrations running up through her body, all the way to the tips of her ears. Rei watched intently as the muscles in Asuka’s thighs gradually relaxed from their tense state. Then Asuka swung her legs up around Shinji’s waist, trapping him inside of her. Although Rei doubted Shinji would have anything bad to say about that.  
  
Rei’s tail swung back and forth in long swishes as Asuka ate her out. She was glad to see that Asuka’s technique barely suffered at all as she got fucked. Her tongue was still circling around Rei’s clit, and her lips were still suckling on Rei’s flushed, parted pussy, letting the arousal fall directly from Rei’s inner walls into Asuka’s mouth.  
  
“You’re amazing, Asuka,” Shinji said, his grip tight on Asuka’s hips. “You’re so _wet_.” He drew himself out and then slid back in. “And so soft.”  
  
Rei knew Shinji was telling the absolute truth. Asuka could get shockingly wet when she was sufficiently turned on. And with her two housemates tending to her body, Asuka was obviously feeling quite good.  
  
Although Rei’s training was paying off. Even though Asuka was getting fucked by Shinji, and Rei was still playing with her breasts, she was still doing an excellent job of eating Rei out. Rei supposed she would have to compliment Asuka on her skill at a later date.  
  
Much later, because right now, Rei was focused on enjoying herself. She and Shinji kissed each other again as Rei pleased both of them, her tongue licking Rei’s pussy and her own pussy wrapped around Shinji’s shaft. Rei reached down and patted Asuka on the stomach, before reaching across and holding onto Shinji again.  
  
Rei could tell that Shinji was fucking Asuka at a pretty hard pace. She could feel the vibrations traveling up through Asuka’s body and hear the soft grunting Shinji was making as he fucked the redhead. And Asuka was certainly enjoying it. Rei ran a finger across her pussy, brushing against Shinji’s thrusting rod, and it came away quite wet.  
  
Reaching down, Rei pulled Asuka’s top down, freeing her boobs to wave gently as they were exposed to the open air. Rei reached down and started distracting Asuka on a new front, playing with her bare breasts and prodding a stiff nipple. Asuka moaned into Rei’s pussy again, and twitched around underneath her. Rei nodded in approval, and did it again. It was good that Asuka was enjoying herself. And it was also good that she wasn’t letting it distract her from what needed doing.  
  
Rei had been feeling quite aroused for quite some time. And the sheer erotic thrill of being in a threesome with an attractive D.O.G. and Shinji was enough to make her even more turned on, without even considering what Asuka’s tongue was doing to her pussy.  
  
Rei drew her thighs together, pressing them against the sides of Asuka’s head. She reached down and squeezed on Asuka’s shoulders, gripping tightly enough to draw a muffled protest from Asuka. But Rei barely heard it. She was too busy cumming.  
  
Rei loved how good her orgasm felt, Asuka’s tongue having worked it’s magic. She tilted her head back and sighed, her mouth falling open and a blush appearing on her cheeks as her tail whipped back and forth, smacking against her butt and the tips of the hairs brushing Asuka’s forehead.  
  
“You look so pretty when you cum, Rei,” Shinji said with a soft smile.  
  
Rei nodded, smiling a bit herself, feeling the pleasure still surging inside of her, pressing against her insides in a way that almost made her burst with happiness. Part of her body weren’t obeying her will, and were twitching back and forth. Especially her hips, as she felt herself smear arousal all over Asuka’s lower face.  
  
Then the orgasm receded, and Rei nodding in satisfaction. Asuka had done a good job, still licking and sucking at Rei’s pussy no matter how distracted she was. Just as she should. A D.O.G. should always be able to make others feel good.  
  
Rei slid off of Asuka, moving around behind Shinji. He jumped a bit as Rei wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his shoulder. Rei had a very good view of Asuka from this angle, her entire body laid out in front of Rei as she got fucked by Shinji.  
  
“Like the view?” Asuka asked, propping herself up on her elbows as she stared at Shinji and Rei. There was a dull red flush to her cheeks, and her tail was twitching, the very end of it brushing against Rei’s knees as she stared. “Or do you just want to thank me for doing such a good job?”  
  
Perhaps Rei had been a bit too hasty in climbing off of Asuka’s face. It was too late to change now, though, so Rei just stared, a calm expression on her face as Asuka started to moan as she got fucked.  
  
Now that Rei and Shinji’s hands weren’t competing for the same space, Shinji had started to play with Asuka’s breasts, his hands flicking stiff nipples and kneading soft tissue. Asuka obviously enjoyed it, and Rei noticed how she pressed more firmly against Shinji as her breasts got toyed with.  
  
Rei, meanwhile, stayed pressed up against Shinji’s back. She moved one hand and rested it over his heart. It was beating quickly, pounding inside of his chest as he thrust in and out of Asuka. She leaned forward, over his shoulder, and kissed him.  
  
It wasn’t a very good angle for a kiss, but any time spent kissing Shinji was nice. And Shinji returned the kiss, turning his head so that they could better press their lips together. Rei quietly moaned into his open mouth as they kissed, one of Shinji’s hands coming up to grab Rei’s hand.  
  
“I love you,” Shinji said softly as they separated. Rei felt her heart beat faster as she nodded. The faint blush on her cheeks grew a bit more as she once more rested her head on his shoulder, watching him fuck another D.O.G.  
  
It was nice in a completely different way than sex to watch Shinji fuck Asuka. To have Rei’s body pressed so closely to his, holding him close and feeling him returning the gestures. It was nice. It was very, very nice, and Rei wished that this threesome could last forever, the minutes turning into hours turning into days that endlessly stretched into the future, the three of them entwined together in romantic and lustful passion forever.  
  
Rei sighed, and brought a hand down, resting it at the point where Asuka and Shinji met. She could feel his hard shaft, slick with Asuka’s arousal, pumping back and forth. And she could feel Asuka’s hot pussy, and the softness of her lower lips.  
  
Arousal was starting to form inside of Rei as well. She wondered if she should act on it, or if she should put it aside and watch to see how well Asuka preformed as she got fucked by Shinji. Rei decided that she could masturbate a bit as she watched the person she loved most in the world fuck another woman.  
  
Rei slid a hand in between her and Shinji’s bodies and started touching her pussy. She sighed, feeling her soft, wet petals underneath her fingertips. It felt _nice_.  
  
It felt almost as nice to watch Shinji and Asuka. Watching Shinji move back and forth, his hands on Asuka’s body, touching her in all the ways that Rei liked being touched. Stroking her ears, playing with her breasts, all the ways that Shinji had learned a D.O.G. liked to be touched.  
  
Rei felt a wellspring of love and contentment welling up inside of her. Her fingers slipped from her pussy and she wrapped her arms around Shinji in a hug again, as she pressed the side of her face against his.  
  
“Rei?” Shinji asked, turning his head to look at her.  
  
Instantly, Rei kissed him again, feeling lust and love flowing through her into him. And the same coming right back from Shinji and filling her up. It felt wonderful. It was far better than masturbating could have been.  
  
“Hey, that looks nice,” Asuka said, almost _whined_. “Let me get some of that, too.”  
  
Rei considered for a minute. Then she separated from Shinji, and crawled over to Asuka. The redheaded D.O.G. looked up at her, a healthy, beautiful flush on her cheeks. Then Rei lowered her head, and started kissing Asuka as well.  
  
One of Asuka’s arms shot up and wrapped around Rei’s torso. Rei didn’t try to pull away, and the two of them kept on kissing. There wasn’t as much romance in that kiss as there had been when Shinji and Rei had kissed. But there was more than just lust in it.  
  
Part of Rei found it hard to believe that such a thing was possible. Thinking back to when Asuka had first entered her life, well, yes, lust was always a possibility, because Rei was made to find sex very enjoyable and very easy. But anything more? With the bossy, domineering foreigner that was living with her and Shinji? It wouldn’t have seemed like a possibility. But now, with what Rei knew of Asuka? With how she had trained her, showing her the things that _everyone_, man and woman, human and D.O.G. should know on how to please their sexual partners?  
  
Rei realized that she saw Asuka as more than just an annoyance. And that she was going to have to actually talk about this with Asuka and Shinji eventually.  
  
But not right now. Right now, all three of them were feeling wonderful. And there was no reason for that blissful sensation not to continue, for as long as any of the three wanted it to.  
  
Rei ran a hand through Asuka’s hair, and stroked her ears, running her fingers along the outer edges from the bottom to the pointed top. Asuka shivered and made a mewling sound as she looked up at Rei, her blue eyes wide. Rei stared back down at her, her tail slowly twitching back and forth.  
  
Until she felt a hand on it. Rei’s ears twitched, and she looked behind her. Shinji gave her a warm, happy smile as his fingers ran along her tail, stroking it. It felt _nice_. In fact, it made Rei want to wag her tail, but that obviously wasn’t happening right now. Instead, she just gave Shinji a very small smile back, and turned back to looking at Asuka.  
  
Asuka looked quite attractive, her cheeks flushed and light dancing in her eyes as she was steadily fucked. Her breasts were bouncing a bit with every thrust, and she was moaning as Shinji thrust into her.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Asuka whispered quietly, as if she could barely even believe that she was saying such a thing. “I’m going to cum from being fucked.” She closed her eyes and shivered. “And it feels so good.”  
  
Rei nodded, and stroked Asuka’s scalp. She turned her head to look at Asuka’s crotch. It was a bit of an awkward position, since Rei didn’t want to move her body and take her tail out of reach of Shinji’s hands. But she still managed it.  
  
Asuka was twitching around where she and Shinji met. Driving her hips against him, lifting herself up off of the futon and a few other signs that showed just how aroused she was.  
  
And Shinji was getting close to his orgasm as well. Rei carefully watched as he gasped and panted, sweat standing out in large, clear beads on his forehead as he thrust his cock into Asuka’s pussy. The thought of getting to witness this sent a happy thrill down Rei’s spine.  
  
Rei straightened up, and brought herself back to Shinji. She pressed the sides of their bodies close to each other, as she looked down at Shinji’s cock and Asuka’s pussy.  
  
It was a nice sight, and Rei felt arousal stirring inside of her once more as she watched, the lust that had barely died down rising again. She could see and hear and smell how Shinji was fucking Asuka, and how much they were both enjoying it. Rei wanted to reach down and stroke Asuka’s clit, but she didn’t want _anything_ getting in the way of her view.  
  
“I’m cumming,” Asuka whispered, in the quietest tone Rei had _ever_ heard her use.  
  
Asuka’s head snapped up to look at her crotch, and then it fell back down. Her entire body was shaking, her ankles beating a tattoo on the floor through the futon. She was making soft, formless sounds as she came. It was _beautiful_ to watch, and Rei felt happiness running through her body as she got to watch.  
  
“I’m cumming too,” Shinji gasped, as he thrust forward, burying his cock inside of Asuka.  
  
Rei looked down, and watched as Shinji’s shaft twitched, just a bit. Then white started to leak out around his cock, dribbling down Asuka’s pussy. Rei could actually see Asuka’s pussy twitching a bit as her orgasm continued, and as her pussy was filled with Shinji’s semen.  
  
Rei knew how good that sort of thing felt. She couldn’t count the number of times she and Shinji had cum at the same time, wrapped together in unified bliss. It was an _amazing_ experience, and it always made a _good_ sex session and _great_ one. Rei was happy that Shinji and Asuka got to experience it together.  
  
Shinji sat back on his heels, his softening cock sliding out of Asuka. Rei watched for a second, seeing how the semen started to pour out of Asuka’s pussy at a greater rate, and how her lower lips were still spread. It was an erotic sight, and one that Rei filed away for later consideration.  
  
Right now, she hugged Shinji, pressing her body up close against him. Rei’s face was as calm as it ever was.  
  
“That was wonderful,” Shinji said, his hand wandering up and down along Asuka’s thigh. “Thank you. Both of you,” he added, planting a kiss on Rei and then leaning down to kiss Asuka as well.  
  
Asuka’s hands snapped up like a whip and wrapped themselves around Shinji. He squeaked as he was pulled down, taking Rei down with him. Rei’s own eyes widened as she fell, but she didn’t resist. Instead, she just made sure not to drive her elbow into anyone’s stomach.  
  
And to roll so that she ended up sandwiched in between Asuka and Shinji. And that felt nice. That felt very, very nice, feeling Shinji’s lean body and wiry muscles pressing against one side of Rei, while Asuka’s softness was against her other side.  
  
“Come on, move,” Asuka grunted, trying to shove a curiously uncooperative Rei out of the way. “I wanted a kiss too.”  
  
Rei kissed Asuka. The redhead squeaked in surprise. But she didn’t pull away. She kissed back, resting one hand on Rei’s lower stomach. Behind her, Rei heard Shinji chuckle, and his hand glide up her side as well, before intertwining with Asuka’s, still resting on Rei’s stomach.  
  
After a long moment, Rei broke the kiss. Her eyes were still as flat and her face as calm as they usually were. But her ears were standing straight up, and her tail was thumping against the futon.  
  
“That was good,” Asuka said, before leaning up. “But I still want _this_.”  
  
She leaned across Rei and kissed Shinji. Rei watched them kiss over her. It was a nice sight. Rei could see some areas where Asuka still needed to improve, such as how long she left her tongue out of her mouth once they parted lips. But in general, Asuka had done a good job.  
  
Finally, the two of them parted, and Asuka lay back down next to Rei. She sighed in contentment, her legs widely spread, one of them draped over both Rei’s and Shinji’s legs.  
  
“So how did I do, teach?” Asuka asked in a happy, smug, satisfied voice. “As amazing as the glorious Asuka Souryuu always is?”  
  
Rei remained quiet, giving Asuka a look. A look that bounced right off of Asuka’s wide smile. And then Rei heard Shinji quietly chuckle behind her. She turned to give him a look as well. The smile she got in return _this_ time made her decide to give up and just lay back down in between the two of them.  
  
“You preformed acceptably,” Rei said softly. “I will draw up a list of what you excelled at and what you need to improve on later.”  
  
“That’s flattering,” Asuka commented, grabbing one of Rei’s arms and putting it underneath her head to serve as a pillow. “You should become an _actual_ teacher. You’re not going to stay a sex pet forever, are you?”  
Rei thought about that for a bit, as she felt Shinji start to stroke her body. Not in an erotic manner, but just in a soft, caring way. It felt nice, feeling his fingers gliding over her skin, back and forth, almost up to her breasts and then down to her crotch, ending right in the center of the marking she had there.  
  
“I think you could make a good teacher,” Shinji loyally said. “If you know something, you _know_ it.”  
  
“I will think about it,” Rei said. “Are either of you still feeling aroused?”  
  
“Yeah,” Shinji said, his breath puffing against the side of her neck. “But right now, I just want to be here with you two.”  
  
“My thoughts exactly,” Asuka said, turning on her side and pressing her body (and her breasts) against Rei’s side. Rei could feel a nipple digging into the soft fat of her boob. “Now, I made you _and_ Shinji cum. And Shinji made me cum. So that means you owe me an orgasm.”  
  
Rei didn’t think it worked like that. But she also didn’t care. If that was how Asuka was going to justify some D.O.G. on D.O.G. action, then Rei would be willing to accept it. Later, though. Right now, Rei felt perfectly content to just keep on laying here. She lifted her hands and started stroking Shinji and Asuka as well, running her fingers over their skin.  
  
Rei felt very happy. Very happy indeed. She closed her eyes, her ears twitching on top of her head as she felt the lust inside of her. It was a pleasant feeling, not hot enough to be a demanding itch. Just a small, enjoyable feeling in her lower belly. And she was sure that the other two were feeling it as well.  
  
Rei could feel Shinji’s hand on her, teasing and pleasing her. And she could feel Asuka pressed up against her. And she felt so _content_. It was a truly beautiful feeling, being right here, right now. Rei didn’t think she would change it for anything in the world.  
  
Rei didn’t know for certain what the future would hold. She and Shinji were growing older, and soon he would be off to college. And Asuka would probably follow her mother wherever Dr. Souryuu’s researches took her next. Rei didn’t know how long the three of them would be living together for. But for as long as they were together, she was going to enjoy this as much as she could.  
  
Life was beautiful.


	12. EXTRA

  
Rei sat at one end of the table, right next to Shinji. Across the kitchen table was Dr. Kyouko and Asuka. Both redheaded D.O.G.s were looking at the two of them and Rei was looking right back. Her face was as empty as it usually was, and her tail was still behind her.

Shinji was somewhat less composed. He was stuttering and tugging the collar of his shirt as he looked at the Souryuu’s. Part of that might have been because he was sitting next to three women that he had fucked repeatedly, and that the younger two of them were wearing revealing clothing.

Rei was wearing her usual D.O.G. uniform of white and blue latex-like material that was barely a bikini that covered her shoulders. Asuka was wearing shorts and a blouse that obviously didn’t have a bra underneath it. And while Dr. Souryuu was dressed very respectably in a black and green outfit that covered everything except her wrists and neck, she was beautiful enough that the clothing stull suggested her figure underneath it.

“Are you sure about this, ma’am?” Shinji asked, his voice making it clear that _he_ wasn’t that sure.

“Would I be talking to you about it if I wasn’t?” Dr. Souryuu replied, giving Shinji a level gaze. “Of course I am.”

“Really,” Asuka said, running a hand through her hair, “why haven’t you said yes already? Do you think you’re going to ever get an offer like this again?” She reached out and squeezed her… mother’s… hand. “Just say yes and say thank you.”

“Um, right,” Shinji said, nodding his head up and down and glancing at Rei. Rei returned the gaze. She nodded her head slightly. “Yes, we’ll do it.”

“Good to hear,” Dr. Souryuu said, standing up and giving Shinji and Rei a wide smile. “I was sure you’d make the right choice.” She put her hand on her hip and cocked it to the side, a pose Rei often saw Asuka doing. In complete imitation, she was sure. “And I trust the two of you to keep your mouths shut about this.” Her eyes narrowed, becoming hard chips of blue. Rei saw Shinji gulp nervously out of the corner of her eye. “I’ve been at the center of one media circus because I _didn’t_ have a sex drive. I’m not going to be at the center of another because I gave myself one.”

Rei nodded. Not talking about what she did with anyone but Shinji was normal for her. It would be more of a hardship if she actually had to discuss her private life with other people, even Nui.

“Of course,” Shinji said. “We won’t breathe a word about this to anyone. Not even my parents. Right, Rei?”

Rei nodded again.

“Very good,” Dr. Souryuu said, twitching her conservative outfit (prudish, for a D.O.G.) back into place, though Rei hadn’t been able to see any wrinkles in it to begin with. “We shall begin after dinner.”

Rei wondered if anyone else had ever ended up in a situation like this. It wasn’t as if D.O.G.s had any reason to hide their sexual acts. The closest that things got to that was a D.O.G. refusing to have sex with someone that she or her companion disliked.

Rei was in favor of this. More sex was always good, to spread the good feelings that came with it around. And, of course, Dr. Souryuu _was_ attractive. Rei found herself looking forward to exploring with the older D.O.G. and wondered if she would have to teach the German woman anything. Asuka had been completely inexperienced with women when Rei had started her training, after all.

Dinner was quite good. Rei thought so, of course, because Shinji was the one cooking it, and he wasn’t experimenting with new dishes tonight. But even the less biased Souryuu’s said as much, in between talk about the education the three younger people were getting (public schooling, private tutors and self-paced study through online courses) and suggestions from Rei and Shinji about where Asuka and her… mother (Rei still felt wrong about thinking of a D.O.G. having a parent) could go to enjoy themselves.

The dinner wound down, and Shinji started to clean up. The D.O.G.s were left lounging around the table, and Rei felt the usual small sense of guilt she felt, watching Shinji do work while she wasn’t. No matter how often Shinji said he didn’t mind, and that there wasn’t room for two at the sink anyway, it still didn’t go away. At least she had the prospect of something more entertaining than usual to tantalize her with. It was almost enough to make Rei smile.

“Pardon me,” Dr. Souryuu said, standing up. “May I use your room for a minute, Asuka?”

“Of course, Mother,” Asuka said quickly. She said something more in German that Rei couldn’t understand, and the two redheads laughed.

Rei watched the older woman leave, wondering just what was going on. As Dr. Souryuu left the kitchen, she ducked in for a second to grab the lab coat that she had removed when entering the apartment. Then she continued towards Asuka’s room. An idea started to take form inside of Rei’s mind.

When Dr. Souryuu reappeared a minute later, wearing the long, white lab coat tightly buttoned on her, Rei _knew_ that her suspicions were correct. She wouldn’t need the reveal later on, though she was certain she would still enjoy it. She turned her attention back towards watching Shinji clean up.

A few minutes later, Shinji was done. When he turned around, he didn’t seem to realize what Dr. Souryuu had done. Rei supposed that he had other things on his mind at the moment. His face was red, and there was a bulge in his slacks. Not as large as it could be, but it was still obvious. To her at least. When it got bigger, Rei was sure that the Souryuu’s would see it as well.

For a moment, Rei toyed with the idea of being the one to get Shinji fully hard. She knew just what he liked, after all, better than anyone, even Nui. But no, tonight was going to be with all four of them, so she needed to share the most important person in the world to her with the German D.O.G.s.

Instead, Rei rose to her feet and walked around to hug Shinji from behind, pressing her body up close against him and resting her hands on his lower stomach. It felt nice, sending a warm feeling all through Rei. Her tail beat back and forth, and went a bit faster when Shinji reached down to squeeze her hand.

“Are you finally ready to go?” Asuka asked, putting her hands on her hips and smirking as she looked at the two of them. “Or are you two going to suck face with each other for a bit?” She caught Dr. Souryuu’s eye. “You wouldn’t think it, but the wimp and the stoneface are all over each other all the time, kissing and hugging and stuff.”

“D.O.G.s are usually very physically affectionate and quick to bond,” Dr. Souryuu said calmly, studying Rei and Shinji. Shinji was starting to blush and look away, while Rei stared back, her face empty. “I’ve never managed it, though.” It was impossible for Rei to discern any emotion in her voice.

“And neither have I, of course,” Asuka said, as quick to imitate her mother as always. “I just need sex, none of this lovey-dovey stuff.”

Rei’s mind was irresistibly drawn to when Asuka had first arrived and at what she had said then about her needs. It wasn’t worth bringing up, though, especially when Rei was feeling quite aroused.

Rei had to stop hugging Shinji to move to the bedroom, which was a blow. But she was a full-grown young woman, and could handle that sort of thing. She let go and walked towards the bedroom, feeling lust building inside of her. She could hear the shuffle of the others following her soon afterwards.

A couple of weeks ago, Asuka, Rei and Shinji had all chipped in to get a bed big enough for the three of them to have sex on without the throes of passion throwing someone off of it. Rei was sure it would be able to handle the _four_ of them just as well. Rei still took up a lot of space as she sat down, leaned back, spread her arms and crossed her legs, to show off her body as well as she could.

“Seductive looks work best when you actually put a seductive expression on your face,” Dr. Souryuu said calmly, standing against the wall and looking at Rei. All three of the younger set turned to look at her. She smiled. “Like so.”

Rei had to admit that the seductive look Dr. Souryuu assumed _was_ fairly seductive. It seemed somewhat practiced to her eyes, without the natural ease that even _more_ practice would call up. But she still looked quite nice and erotic.

Especially when she confirmed Rei’s suspicions and unbuttoned her lab coat, revealing that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She still had a few buttons in place, preventing _everything_ from being seen, but it was still a very erotic sight.

“What do you think, Shinji?” Dr. Souryuu asked in a breathless, erotic voice. “Doesn’t this turn you on?”

Shinji swallowed and nodded. Rei didn’t bother looking down to see just how hard he was. She knew him. She could tell without checking.

“Or you could just forget about being subtle,” Asuka added, stalking over to Shinji with a tiger-like smile on her face. “And take what you want.”

Asuka grabbed the collar of Shinji’s shirt and pulled him towards her. She captured him in a deep kiss and even wrapped one leg around his waist. Rei could hear the popping sound that came when she finally pulled away from the boy.

“Now, Asuka,” Dr. Souryuu said with a note of amusement in her voice, “if we tease Shinji like that anymore, he’ll have an accident and we won’t get _anything_ done with him.”

Asuka stepped away from Shinji and plopped down on the bed, making it shake a bit. There was still a satisfied smile on her face as she looked at everyone else. Rei could actually feel Asuka’s tail hitting her wrist as it swooshed back and forth in long, exuberant swings.

Then Doctor Souryuu was joining the two of them, the lab coat dropping to the floor and leaving her entirely naked. She sat down in between Rei and Asuka and rested a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. Rei looked at them, and then at Shinji.

Shinji looked very, very turned on. And just a bit nervous. He was probably worried about not being able to preform well enough to satisfy all three of them. Rei would, of course, be doing her own work to make sure that everyone else was satisfied as well. She didn’t think that there would be any problems.

Rei caught Shinji’s eye and glanced at Asuka. He nodded, his face brightening. He started to undress as he walked and hopped over to Asuka, who was more than ready to meet him. As they embraced, Rei turned to Dr. Souryuu, looking up slightly at the taller D.O.G. It would be odd, to be with an older D.O.G. who had less sexual experience than her, but Rei was sure that she would be able to manage.

She started things off with a kiss, pushing herself up a bit to press her lips against the doctor’s. Dr. Souryuu returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Rei’s waist and tugging her onto her lap. Rei straddled the redhead’s, her leg brushing against Shinji’s and Asuka’s as the pair of them made out while undressing.

“Asuka says the occasional good thing about what you’ve been teaching her,” Dr. Souryuu said, pulling away from the kiss. Her eyes were dancing. “Let’s see just how good you really are.”

“Yes, doctor,” Rei said, staring into the woman’s true blue eyes.

“Oh, that,” Dr. Souryuu said, chuckling. “Like I told your lover, if I’m naked, then you can call me Kyouko.”

“…very well,” Rei paused for a moment. “Kyouko.” The word felt strange in her mouth.

“Or maybe there’s something else we can do with that mouth of yours,” Dr. Souryuu said, shaking her head and smiling.

She and Rei kissed again. The older D.O.G. brought her hands up and started playing with Rei’s breasts through her blue and white top. It felt good and Rei pushed her chest forward, pressing against the other woman’s hands. Her own hand reached out and grabbed Shinji’s hand as he and Asuka kissed and made out. Out of the corner of her eye, Rei could see that Asuka was grinding against Shinji’s crotch.

Dr. Souryuu lifted Rei’s top and her breasts came spilling out. She made an approving sound as she looked down at them and started to play with them more firmly, making Rei shiver and leak as her sensitive mounds were toyed with. She returned the favor, running her hand up the inside of the redhead’s thighs, and stroking her pussy. It was very wet and Rei was certain she could easily slide two fingers inside already.

“Oh, that does feel good,” Dr. Souryuu cooed, smiling down at her. “You know your way around a woman’s body, don’t you?”

Rei didn’t see how that question needed a response. She just kept on working, doing her best to make everyone in the room feel as good as possible. And that meant letting go of Shinji’s hand and lifting her own hand, running it down Asuka’s bare flank before sliding over to squeeze her butt. Asuka made a startled sound at that and shot a glare at Rei, before being distracted by Shinji’s hands.

The two Souryuu models were getting more and more turned on, their voices starting to fill the room as Rei and Shinji touched and kissed them. And they were returning the favor, of course, making sure that everyone was having a good time.

“Oh! You stupid little-!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Rei could see Asuka kissing Shinji, grabbing the sides of his head and holding him in place. That sort of thing was expected. What wasn’t expected was Asuka letting go after a few seconds to turn and grab Rei as well. Rei’s eyes widened just a bit in surprise as she was pulled to the side, her lips mashing against Asuka’s. She could feel Asuka’s tongue probing her lips and Dr. Souryuu’s hands running up and down her body.

Finally, Asuka let go and leaned back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She grinned like she had won something, staring Rei right in the eyes.

“Got anything to say about that, Ayanami?” Asuka asked, lifting herself up and reaching underneath her body to grab Shinji’s dick. “Yes, ma’am, may I have another?”

Rei didn’t say anything and she just watched as Asuka lowered herself down, filling herself up with Shinji’s cock.The German girl better be appreciating how good she was feeling. Rei quite enjoyed being fucked by Shinji and she hadn’t gotten to be at _all_ today. Not even oral sex.

Rei turned her attention back to the person she was actually with. And Dr. Souryuu was quite attractive all on her own. Rei was sure that the two of them would make each other feel good, as well as whoever else they ended up with as the orgy went on. She reached down and started playing the doctor’s large breasts, rubbing and tending to them.

Dr. Souryuu slowly lowered herself down until she was flat on her back, looking up at Rei. Rei had ended up perched over her, her weight resting on Dr. Souryuu’s lap. And that gave her excellent access to the older woman’s body. Rei started to rub her pussy against the doctor’s leg as she stroked and kissed the redhead.

“Oh yes,” a voice said. For a moment, Rei thought that it was Asuka’s, before realizing that it was the older Souryuu. The two of them sounded almost alike at the moment, their voices heavy with lust. “Just like that. Curl your fingers a bit.”

Rei did so, pressing her fingertips against the inside of Dr. Souryuu’s pussy, stroking her folds. Dr. Souryuu made a whining sound in the back of her throat at that. A tremor ran through her body and Rei felt arousal leaking out of herself at the same time. It wasn’t quite as good to tend to someone else instead of being stimulated herself, but it was still _very_ satisfying to do.

Next to Rei, Asuka was starting to bounce up and down on Shinji’s cock faster and faster. Her long red hair was bouncing every which way as she impaled herself on Shinji’s stiff rod over and over again. She was making gasping sounds that seemed to be attempts to form words, but that never quite reached the level of intelligibility.

Shinji was staring upwards, looking at Asuka’s bouncing breasts and how her face was twisted with pleasure. There was a small smile on his own face and his hands were resting on her hips as she rode him. Rei was pleased to note that Asuka was demonstrating some of what Rei had taught her and was grinding her hips from side to side at the bottom of each stroke. That was something that would feel good for the both of them.

“You keep on looking over there,” Dr. Souryuu said dryly. “Would you like to join them?”

“That would not be a good idea,” Rei said calmly as she slide her fingers around inside of Dr. Souryuu’s tight, wet pussy. “That would mean there was nobody to take care of you, and sex with a partner is always better than masturbation.”

“That might be the most I’ve ever heard you say,” Dr. Souryuu said with a snort. “And there _is_ something to be said for getting to watch my daughter getting pleasured by two other young, fit teens.” A smile appeared on her face as she turned to watch Asuka and Shinji. “Quite a bit to say, really.”

“I will join them if you ask me to,” Rei said after a minute of silence and work, “but otherwise I will continue to take care of you.”

“Such a dutiful girl,” Dr. Souryuu said, patting Rei on the shoulder. “In that case, pay more attention to my breasts.”

Rei did so, leaning forward to wrap her lips around a stiff nipple. Dr. Souryuu made a happy sound at that and pushed her chest upwards. Rei reached down and kept on stroking the insides of Dr. Souryuu’s pussy as well. And all the while, she was still grinding herself back and forth against the older woman’s thigh, feeling the electric tingle shooting through her as her arousal grew inside of her.

Rei could feel her arousal getting smeared on Dr. Souryuu’s leg as she rocked back and forth. Rei’s mouth was hanging open and she was panting as she felt the lust growing and growing inside of her. And she wasn’t the only one. All around her, the other members of the orgy were panting and moaning.

Asuka was the first to cum. She threw her head back, moaning loudly as she rocked back and forth on top of Shinji, before falling down and pressing her lips against his in a soul-stealing kiss. She was jerking her hips back and forth so much that her pussy actually slid off of Shinji’s dick. And she still kept pushing herself back and forth, moaning in between peppering Shinji’s face with kisses.

Dr. Souryuu tensed up underneath Rei and Rei noticed that the redhead’s gaze was directed at Shinji and Asuka. Then her pussy tightened up as well, squeezing down around Rei’s fingers. Rei wiggled them, just a bit. And that was enough to get the older woman to cum as well.

She didn’t thrash around as much as the younger Souryuu model did. She became _extremely_ tight around Rei’s fingers and her lips drew back from her teeth, but she didn’t actually move around that much. There was still a lot of arousal gushing out of her, though.

Asuka slumped to the side, her cheeks red and her eyes wild. Shinji rose up, his dick very hard and looked at Rei and Dr. Souryuu. Rei looked back at him and then adjusted herself so that she was pressed against Dr. Souryuu’s torso. That way, her and the doctor’s pussies were both pressing against each other and obvious from behind, while from the side, their breasts were rubbing against each other. Not perfectly, due to the doctor’s height, but close enough.

“Shinji?” Rei asked, her voice flat. “Would you like to fuck Dr. Souryuu and I?”

“I said- never mind,” Dr. Souryuu said, looking at Shinji as well. “And yes, that sounds fun, Shinji.”

“Of course,” Shinji said quickly, scrambling up to get behind the two of them. “You’ll love this, Kyouko. Rei and Nui and I used to do this and it always felt good for everyone.”

Rei nodded in agreement. Then she felt Shinji’s hands holding onto her hips and butt, his widely spread fingers just a few centimeters away from her quickly wagging tail. That made her tail go a bit faster, actually and she felt her ears perk up. Her face only changed as she opened her mouth to kiss Dr. Souryuu, though.

Dr. Souryuu kissed her back, her lips curved upwards in a small smile whenever the two of them broke apart for breath. Her hands met behind Rei’s back, stroking Rei’s pale, flawless skin. Her ears were standing up straight as she kissed Rei and Rei could feel her nipples pressing into Rei’s large breasts.

Behind her, Rei could feel Shinji’s penis pressing against her as he maneuvered for the best way to slide into her. Or possibly into Dr. Souryuu. If he chose Dr. Souryuu to fuck first, Rei hoped that he would only enter her pussy. She had a feeling that the older German woman didn’t have much experience with anal, unlike Rei.

In fact, Rei was the first one to be fucked. She felt Shinji’s lower head resting against her lower lips. And then he was sliding inside of her. It felt good enough that Rei actually moaned into Dr. Souryuu’s mouth as she was filled up. She was _very_ wet and it felt _very_ good as she was spread out and as she felt Shinji’s hands softly rubbing her skin.

It didn’t last for as long as Rei would have liked. Too soon, Shinji was pulling out of her and sliding into Dr. Souryuu. Rei didn’t feel bad over that and especially not after seeing the look that washed over the doctor’s face as she was filled up. It was an extremely erotic look of blissful pleasure and Rei was glad she got to see it. Even if she erased it in a moment with a kiss.

“You two both feel so good, Rei, ma’am,” Shinji moaned as he thrust in and out of the two of them, switching every thirty seconds or so. “You’re so _tight_. And wet.”

“You two certainly know what you’re doing,” Dr. Souryuu said. “And how to make a woman feel good.” She shivered. “But I know you can make me feel even _better_.”

Rei moved her hand in between her and Dr. Souryuu’s bodies. She snaked it down until her fingers were once more pressing against the older woman’s clit. Then she started to softly, slowly rub it as the other D.O.G. moaned in ecstasy. She kept on moaning even when Shinji slid back into Rei.

Asuka crawled across the bed and looked down at the trio. Rei looked right back at her, her face calm. There were still spots of red on Asuka’s cheek and it didn’t actually surprise Rei when the other D.O.G. leaned in for a kiss.

A kiss Rei quickly returned, of course. Asuka was becoming quite a good kisser and their tongues met as they pressed against each other. Asuka lowered her head to kiss Dr. Souryuu a bit as well, though their inexperience meant that it was more comedic than erotic, especially when Dr. Souryuu’s teeth pressed against Asuka’s lower lip for a second.

Then Asuka was climbing off of the bed. Rei didn’t turn to watch and instead focused on making Dr. Souryuu and Shinji feel as good as possible. She got her answer when she heard Shinji squeak, anyways.

“Doesn’t that feel good, Shinji?” Asuka asked, her voice a low purr that Rei could still hear clearly. “Getting D.O.G. pussy is so much better than fucking a regular human could ever be, isn’t it?” Rei’s ears twitched as she heard Shinji gasp. “You love this sort of thing and who wouldn’t?” Asuka chuckled. “Getting to have personal access to the only two examples of the new, superior Souryuu line _and_ your childhood fuckfriend. Really something, huh?”

Rei finally turned her head to see just what Asuka was doing. She was pressed up against Shinji’s back, watching over his shoulder with a large smirk as he thrust into Rei and Dr. Souryuu over and over again. There was a bit of a worried look on his face but he wasn’t stopping and his dick was still hard as Asuka’s hands wandered all over his head and torso.

“Rei’s a lot more than just my friend,” Shinji muttered as he pulled out of Rei and slid into Dr. Souryuu.

“Yeah, sure, but you still fuck her,” Asuka said, grinning widely as she looked down at Rei’s firm ass and swishing tail. “You fuck her and you _love_ fucking her, don’t you? Just like you love fucking me and my mom.”

Rei did her best to tune Asuka out and instead focus on how she was feeling and how good she could make Dr. Souryuu and Shinji feel. And she _knew_ she was doing a good job of that from how hard Shinji was and how much Dr. Souryuu was twitching around in arousal. She just needed to do a bit more and Dr. Souryuu would cum for a second time.

And then she did. As Rei pressed her finger down on Dr. Souryuu’s clit, the older D.O.G. moaned, throwing her head back. It was another fairly immobile orgasm as she panted and moaned for breath. But Rei still enjoyed seeing it.

And she enjoyed it even more when Shinji slid back into her. Her pussy just felt so irritatingly empty without him inside of her, moving back and forth and fucking her hard. Rei closed her eyes as she felt the thrusting pick up, Shinji moving faster and faster.

Rei’s eyes widened a bit as she felt Shinji thrust deep inside of her. From the way his dick was twitching, she could tell what was about to happen next. And sure enough, he started to cum. Rei let out a deep, shuddering breath as she felt her inner walls getting covered with hot, sticky seed. It felt _good_, good enough to push her over the edge into an orgasm herself.

Rei’s breathing picked up as she felt herself orgasming. She squeezed down tight around Shinji and looked down at Dr. Souryuu. She was smiling as well and patted Rei’s cheek.

“You look so much more alive than usual, cumming,” Dr. Souryuu said, looking into Rei’s eyes. “It’s beautiful.”

Rei jerkily nodded her head, not able to say anything as she kept on cumming. The pleasure was washing through her body, making her feel _wonderful_ as she felt Shinji fill up her folds with his cum. Her heart was beating in her chest and her tail was swinging back and forth in long, swift strokes.

“You two both look good,” Asuka added, her gaze switching between the two teenagers. “Really, really good.”

“G-good,” Shinji said, his breathing labored. “But I don’t think I can do anymore.”

With that, he pulled out of Rei and let go of her hips. He heavily sat down next to Rei and Dr. Souryuu, on the opposite side of Asuka. Then he sprawled backwards, his chest rising and falling.

Rei sat up to look at him. Her heart was still beating quickly as she looked at him, though for different reasons than before. She could feel his cum dribbling out of her spread pussy, though right now, she wanted a _different_ kind of contact with him. She climbed off of Dr. Souryuu and slid down into the gap between her and Shinji. It was a perfect fit.

Rei wiggled around until she could rest her hand on Shinji’s chest. She yawned and closed her eyes. She was still horny and was quite eager to have more sex in more positions. And to teach Dr. Souryuu everything she knew about how to have sex. But for now, a nap sounded just fine.

Her tail slowly beating, Rei closed her eyes, knowing that all was right with the world.


End file.
